To Save The Worlds : Who Framed Roger Rabbit
by Menydragon5
Summary: A beautiful toon woman and her playful toon computer try to change the past to save a Toontown not their own. So twenty six humans are picked to stop Doom. Can they do it or will they meet their doom?
1. First world

Chapter 1: **Frist world, Frist t** **est.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own who framed Roger Rabbit, but I do own all the OCs and this story of course.**

The moon stood high in the sky above Los Angeles, shining down it's light over the city. Walking down one of the city's many sidewalks a lone figure can be seen. The figure stands at five feet, six inches tall and is wearing a brown Fedora, brown overcoat buttoned up, brown gloves and brown boots. Nothing of the figure's face or skin can be seen keeping it's identity secret.

The figure stops in front of a apartment building and looks up at the third floor for a few seconds. The figure than looks across the street to a old bar than looks forward and continues walking down the sidewalk.

 **Half an hour later: Road leading out of town.**

The figure is now walking on some grass by the side of the road untill it stopped on a old blocked off part of the road. At the end of the old road is what's left of a large rocky hill with lots of patches of greenery growing out of it. At it's base, carved out of the white stone of the hill is a tunnel with a archway with a picture of a toon black and white cat's face at the top.

The figure walks up to the tunnel and than looks to it's left at a old white sign with black writing that says"In Memory Of Toontown." The figure lowers it's head for a few seconds and than looks around before walking into the tunnel.

It was pitch black for a while until a soft"clicking" sound echoes with in it as a light from a flashlight in the figure's left hand illuminates the darkness. The figure continues down the tunnel until it got to the end that is bricked off by red bricks. The figure puts it's right hand on the wall and lightly rubs it. The figure's shoulders start to shake but it stops itself and lifts up it's head as it takes some calming breathes.

The figure turns to the left wall and walks up to it. It than reaches into it's right pocket with it's right hand and pulls out a black toon hole, big enough to walk through. The figure slaps it onto the wall and turns off the flashlight as it steps through the hole.

Once again there is nothing but darkness, until the sound of another "click" and a medium sized room is filled with light. The figure's left index finger is on the light switch on the wall behind it. The figure turns around, grabs the bottom of the toon hole, pulls it off the wall and stuffs it back into her right pocket. The figure turns back around and than looks around the room.

On the left wall next to the figure is a wooden coat rack with four metal hooks on it. A few steps away from the coat rack and up against the left wall is a wooden three row bookshelf. It's filled with books and has three standing picture frames on top of it. Up against the center of the left wall is a wooden table with human and toon tools on it. A wooden stool is in front of the table.

Up against the bottom left corner and back wall is a single sized bed with black sheets, white toon covers And a white toon pillow. The center of the back wall is a sliver metal door with a metal door knob. Up against the bottom right corner and back wall is a dark red container with electronic toon parts in it.

Up against the center of the right wall is a wooden desk with a twenty inch flat screen toon computer with a keyboard and mouse. A black spin around chair is in front of the desk. Up against the right wall and two steps in front of the desk is a round metal base with black toon cables attached to the toon computer and a metal ring with a black toon hole stretched in it.

The figure reaches up with it's right hand to it's hat and takes it off. The figure turns out to be a toon human woman. She has dark brown ink skin, long straight black ink hair with a bang covering her left eye, most of it still in her coat, brown ink eyes and full lips covered in red toon lipstick. She unbuttons her overcoat, takes it off and puts it on one of the coat rack's hooks with her hat. She is wearing a open white lab coat, a black strapless toon dress that hugs her E-cup breasts, slim wast, wide hips and full round butt. The dress stops half way down her thighs of her long shapely legs. She steps out of her boots showing that she's wearing black toon three inch heels on her small feet. Lastly she takes off her gloves showing her small hands with slim fingers and puts them in the left pocket of the overcoat.

She looks around the room again with a very sad look on her face and lets out a sigh. "hu" "No place like home." She than takes a few steps and stops in front of the bookshelf looking at the three black and white pictures in the standing picture frames.

The first one that is closest to the coat rack shows her standing to the right of a human man. The man stands five feet nine inches, has dark skin, dark short hair and dark eyes. The man is wearing a black suit shirt, a white button up shirt underneath it, black tie, black pants and black shoes. The man has his right arm around her back with his hand on her right shoulder.

She reaches out with her right hand and strokes the part of the picture with the man with her right index finger while she has a sad smile on her face. "I miss you dad. Thank you for drawing me."

She than looks at the middle picture seeing herself sitting on the edge of a stage while her right leg is crossing over her left one. The one in the picture is wearing a dark backless toon dress that's tied around her neck, has a large diamond cut in the chest showing a lot of cleavage, it stops half way down her calfs and has slits on both sides from the bottom to her hips. Long dark toon gloves and dark toon three inch heels

She than thinks to herself as she looks at the picture with the sad smile still on her face. ( I hope my plan works so I can bring you all back, and who knows, maybe I'll get to perform again.) She than looks at the last picture and it causes her smile to change into a small happy one while she closes her eyes and lets out a sad laugh. "ha ha ha."

She than picks it up with her left hand and a folded note with her right hand. A lone tear falls from her right eye as she looks back at the picture.

The picture is of a light skinned toon woman with long dark ink colored hair that curls at the ends and a bang covers her right eye. Her visible dark ink colored left eye is half lided with dark ink colored toon eyeshadow. Her full lips are covered in dark ink colored toon lipstick. She is posed lying on her left side with her right hand on her hip, her left hand holding her left cheek and a flirtatious smile on her face. She is wearing a dark ink colored toon bra that just about holds her E-cup breasts and very small dark ink colored panties.

She than looks at the note as she unfolds it and reads it to herself. ( Dear Daina, I know you said you're not interested, but maybe this picture will change your mind, and if it doesn't, well you can't blame a girl for trying. Well if it's still no we can still sing together right? I always have so much fun with you. Love, Jessica Krupnick.)

The note has a red toon lipstick kiss mark on it at the bottom. It pulls itself off of the note, flies up to Daina's right cheek, lightly kisses her and than falls back on to the note. Daina refolds the note, puts it back down and puts the picture back down on top of it.

Daina rubs away her tears with her right hand and with a sad smile let's out a sad laugh. "ha ha ha. Jessica you never gave up no matter how many times I told you it's not going to happen." Daina's sad smile than changes into a confused frown. "But why than a year later, you married Roger when you could have had any other woman.

Daina turns around and smirks as she leans against the bookshelf. "He'll, I knew a few women, toon and human that wanted to be with you. Like Holli, Lonette, Chel, Dolores and that human woman that Baby Herman hired." Daina's smirk than changes into a small smile. "I guess it was easier just to marry him. But if my plan works all of you will be alive again and be with the ones that really makes you happy."

Daina pushes herself off of the bookshelf and walks up to her desk with the toon computer on it. She spins the chair around to her,sits down and spins herself around to face the toon computer. She looks at the blank screen with a serious look on her face while her right index finger hovers over the power button on the keyboard. "But first I've got to do the final tests before I can try to change this world." She than pushes the power button.

The screen flickers on showing a light blue ink background, dark blue ink eyes that are half lided with dark blue toon eyeshadow and full lips covered in dark blue toon lipstick. The screen yawns and looks at Daina with a smile. "Daina Dark Desire, well hello doctor hotness, it's about time you turned me on."

Daina looks into her eyes with a serious look. "It's time Compuanna. Time to test the final three inventions and see if we can save my friends."

Compuanna looks at her with a surprised look on her face. "We're really going to start tonight." She than looks to her right at the machine with the toon hole in it. "So I guess your Toon World Tunnel is frist right?"

Daina lightly shakes her head and with a blink of her right eye looks back into hers. "We first have to find a world like this one." She than pulls her lips into a snarull and her eyes fill with anger. "One with **"him"** winning."

Compuanna smirks and playfully giggles. "he he he he. Don't worry doctor D, he won't win. None of him will." She gives her a great full smile. "You built me, this world's first and only toon computer. I know your other inventions will work perfectly."

Daina smiles happily as she pushes some keys on the keyboard. " Thanks Compuanna. Now let's find the first world to save."

Compuanna nods and her screen changes to a picture of the planet in space. Her voice is than heard through her screen. "Opening dimension window. Navigating through worlds only linked to this one." Her screen changes again to another planet with dark clouds around it.

Daina puts her right hand on the mouse and clicks the button making the screen zoom into the planet. The picture stops over what looks just like the city their outside of, but a few years earlier. She moves the mouse making the picture on the screen move above and out of the city. She comes to a sudden stop with a gasp as tears start to run down her face.

Compuanna's face pops up in a small window in the bottom right corner of the screen with a shocked look on her face. "Is...Is that really it Daina?"

Daina smiles as her tears keep falling. "Yes, that's Toontown." On the screen is an animated city at night with some toons walking down the sidewalks and some buildings snoring in their sleep.

Compuanna smiles happily. "So this is Toontown. I wish I could see it in person."

Daina closes her eyes as her tears slow to a stop. "Don't worry you wi..."

A sudden loud scream of. "Aaaahhh! Dip! Run! Every toon get out of Toontown! Cuts her off as she and Compuanna steer in shock as a odd vehicle with a large vat of dip, a pressurized cannon sprays dip everywhere. The vehicle is driven by toon weasels who are laughing as they kill everything in sight.

Daina and Compuanna look on in horror as toons run for their lives, scream for help or beg for mercy as they slowly melt to death in the green liquid. A twenty story building's eyes widen in horror as it melts in a pool of dip. The screams of all the toons inside the building can be heard as they die.

Compuanna's mouth and eyes are wide open as tears form in the corners of them. "Oh my god."

Daina puts her hands over her eyes as she sobs into them. "Please just (hah) please just stop...(hah) stop it, stop it."

Compuanna's face fills the screen as she looks at her with compassion and a few tears fall from her eyes. "It's ok Daina. I stopped showing it. It's... It's over."

Daina shakes her head. "No." She puts her hands down, takes some calming breathes and opens her eyes as the last tear falls from her right eye. "No it's not ok and it's not over." She than frowns determinedly. "Save that location. That's the first world we'll try to save. Her face saddens a bit. "Now we have to find the one or ones who will unfortunately be doing all the work."

Compuanna let's out a sigh and looks her in the eyes. "uhhh. I know but we've talked about this. If you die than what,who will take over for you. Who will save your friends, and I don't want to lose you."

Daina nods sadly. "Your right, but I just wish could help more."

Compuanna smirks as she looks at the metal door to her left. "Well you may not be helping them in person, but you do give them one hell of a reward."

Daina shakes her head with a serious look on her face. "No we'll test those next time. Now let's find the one or ones who can hopefully save those toons."

Compuanna sadly smiles. "Sadly any world will have the right person or persons will need for the test."

Daina pushes some keys on the keyboard while she nodded sadly. "Yeah. I think we should find humans so they don't have to worry about dip."

Compuanna's screen goes black with the word "searching" in white in the center of the screen. After a few seconds a new world is shown on the screen. Daina pushes the button on the mouse and zooms in. When the screen zooms in close enough she looks at the bottom right corner of the screen. "Compuanna see if this world has a internet for you to excess. You know what to look for."

Compuanna's face reappears in the small window with a smile. "I'm on it doctor D. Her face disappears for a few seconds and than returns with a very sad look on it. "I found them but your not going to like it."

The screen changes to a news article and Daina reads it out loud. "Great tragedy has fallen over our little town. Yesterday twenty four students and two teachers were found dead in a horrible bus accident. Twenty six year old Deemay Doon, thirty two year old Joe Zamken, eighteen year olds Zoey Galann, Menelik Drago, seventeen year olds Yanella Smith, Zane Rede and sixteen year olds Grace Canaly, Toby Rede, Xena Grey, Yokoma Riice, Wanda Spraak, Ximaru Black, Valary Cane, Will Tale, Tesa Royal, Vince Price, Samantha King, Sol Rinno, Rain Cooman,Rick Tellson, Qunika Keye, David tell, Amanda Algo, Bille Blue, Nianna Little and Nick Little all died of blood loss. The report from the sheriff's station says that while traveling up Mountain Vile Road, Joe Zamken coach of Equally Green Town All School who was driving the bus, some how lost control and went down the mountainside. The bus crashed into a large boulder causing glass and other parts of the bus to slash or impale them, killing all with in minutes after the the crash but one. Grace Canaly was thrown out through a broken window and miraculously was able to cruel back up the mountainside to the road. Unfortunately she died of her injuries as soon as she reached the side of the road."

Daina stops reading and closes her eyes while letting out a sad sigh. "uhhh." Compuanna's face reappears on the screen and smiles sadly. "I know we were not looking for so many but..."

Daina opens her eyes and with a serious look on her face cuts off Compuanna. "No their perfect for this." She than has a small smile. "I just hope they'll be ok with their new lives."

Compuanna lightly smirks. "Better alive in a new world than dead, if you ask me."

Daina nods with a determent smile on her face. "Your right. Compuanna find the spot where they crashed and than." She looks to her left at the Toon World Tunnel. "Turn on the T.W.T. it's time for it's frist test."

Compuanna let's out a big smile on her face. "On it doctor D." The screen than changes to what looks like a forested area growing on a mountainside.

Daina watches the Toon World Tunnel as it starts to lightly hum. The toon hole in the center began to ripple a few times before looking solid again, as the humming stopped. Daina gets off of her chair, takes a few steps to the hole and leans through it head first.

Daina looks around the forest not seeing anybody around, while on the screen Compuanna's face reappears in the small window while the rest of it was the back of Daina's head. Compuanna changes the view to show Daina's face and top half of her body sticking out of the hole, that is on the surface of a large boulder.

Daina has a very big smile on her face. "It works! It works! Compuanna we did it!" She than looks over her right shoulder back into the hole. "You should take a look it's really a lovely sight."

Compuanna smiles at her friend on the screen. "I told you it would work. Now let me change the v..." "he he he."

Daina looks confused at Compuanna's giggles. "huh. What's so funny."

Compuanna smirks while looking at Daina's slightly bent over backside. "Oh, I was just thinking that it's to bad there's no guys here. Because with out your lab coat they would be getting a lovely sight alright." Ha ha ha ha ha ha."

Daina rolls her eyes and frowns. "I knew I should have used different toon parts." She than looks back a head of her. "Get your head out of the gutter girl we've got lives to save here." She than reaches into her cleavage, between her large breasts with her right hand and pulls out a small closed sliver pocket watch, but in doing so causes her large breasts to lightly bounce.

Compuanna raises her right eyebrow with the smirk still on her face. "So you say my head's in the gutter, but you had to let the twins bounce didn't you."

Daina closes her eyes, let's out a sigh and whispers to herself. "uhhh." " You get drawn with this and see if you can control them." She than looks down at the watch in her right hand and flips it open with her thumb. The lid flipped upward, connected to the top while the inside shows digital black numbers showing the time. Three toon buttons are under them and from left to right their colored blue, red and yellow.

Daina takes in a breath and with a determent look on her face, hovers her thumb over the blue button. "Ok. The first real test of the Watch Rewind." She than pushes the button. "Here we go!" As the numbers go backwards she looks around and her eyes widen when she sees the leaves on the ground raise back into the trees. "It's working." A large smile forms on her face. "It's working! Compuanna are you seeing this."

Compuanna has a wide smile on her face as she is watching what's happening. "Like it wasn't going to work and nothing in here is being affected , just like we thought. The watch is also keeping you unaffected to. You did it Daina."

Daina continued to smile happily as she thinks to herself. (Now to speed it up by one to get to yesterday.) She pushes the blue button again and time rewinds faster. After watching the sun and moon go backwards she than thinks. (Ok. Now to slow it down a little, don't want to go to far back.) She than pushes the red button and time moves forward normally again. She pushes the blue button again to rewind at normal speed.

After a few minutes later her smile slowly fades as a recked bus slowly comes down the mountainside. Her smile is gone as the bus stops in front of her. She looks inside seeing broken glass, broken seats and twisted metal with bits of blood but no bodies.

They both watch as what looks like three police deputies walk backwards down the mountainside. They than work backwards untying a cable at the back of the bus and than walk backwards back up the mountainside with the cable.

Both toons gasped as than eight peramedics walk backwards down the mountainside with two of each of them carrying a body bag down the mountainside. Than one at a time they lower a body bag down no to the ground, unzip it, pull out a body and place it in the bus.

Both toons continue to watch silently as the medics work in reverse bringing the bodies down and placing them in the bus. Tears form in the corners of Daina's eyes as she looks at the dead bodies.

Compuanna about to cry herself, raises her right eyebrow and with a lot of sadness in her voice. "Wait that's only twenty five, where's..."uhhh." She cuts herself off with a gasp as she and Daina let's their tears fall as they see a teen girl crawl backward down the mountainside.

The girl has light brown skin that's covered in blood and straight brown hair cut short, she is wearing a long sleeve red shirt that shows off her midriff, red shorts that stop before her knees and red sandals. She kept crawling backwards until she was next to the left side of the bus. She than pushes herself on to her back.

They see she has black eyes,thin lips, two bangs framing her face that are dyed red and her shirt has a v-neck cut that shows off her C-cup breasts cleavage. The girl closes her eyes and than flies backward through the air, through a window and back into her seat.

The bus than starts to fix itself as everyone inside it move with their mouths open in soundless screams. When the bus is fully fixed it drives backwards up the mountainside.

Compuanna let's her last few tears fall as she watches after the bus. "Well I think they are the ones worth giving a second chance. Don't you think so doctor D." Daina doesn't answer and just keeps looking straight ahead. Compuanna looks at her with a worried look on her face. "Daina, Daina." Compuanna's worried look changes into a small frown. "Daina!"

Daina shakes out of it and quickly pushes the red button with her thumb. "Sorry, sorry I just." "uhhh." She let's out a sad sigh and looks back over her right shoulder. "How much more time has past before the crash."

Compuanna than frowns in thought. "I'll say about two hours or so." She looks back at Daina. "So what we do now."

Daina stands up straight, pulling herself out of the toon hole, takes the few steps back to her chair, sits back down and looks at Compuanna. "For now we close the T.W.T." She points to the Toon World Tunnel with her left thumb. "You find that bus." She than starts to type on the keyboard. "I'll connect the T.W.T. with the other world we found and than we wait, watch and hope they can save as many toons that they can." Her eyes than fill with anger. "And I maybe a woman of faith and a toon, but I hope they kill **him**."

Compuanna frowns and nods in agreement. "Oh, don't worry doctor D. After seeing what happened to these toons I'm right with you." She than smiles. "I found the bus."

Daina closes her eyes while taking in a breath and than opens them. "Ok here we go." She looks on with a serious look on her face. "Good luck to you all and please, stop that mad man."

 **To be continued.**

 **And done. I hope you all like it, now I have five challenges for you.**

 **1\. Who Framed Roger Rabbit And Who? Your OC Toon or human is framed for murder along with Roger Rabbit. How will you OC affect the case? Will your OC have history with any of the other characters? How will Eddiy do when he has to work with Roger and your OC? Well it's up to you to answer these questions. Bonus points: 1 Your OC if a toon is a toon human. 2 Your OC gets peered up with any of the main characters. (Especially Jessica or Dolores.) 3 If there is a peering one chapter is needed to show how they fell in love.**

 **2\. How did I/we get here? Your OC/s are doing what ever you want them to be doing when a toon hole suddenly appears and they fall into the world of Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Will they find a way home? Are they stuck there forever? Do they even want to go home? Well it's up to you to answer these questions. Bonus points: 1 Your OC/s get the first chapter to show what their character/s are like. 2 Your OC/s if more than one and aren't peered up with each other, get peered up with a main character/s. 3 If there is a peering/s one or more chapters are needed to show how they fell in love.**

 **3\. Wait both Vailiants didn't make it? Both Eddie and Teddy were killed on that horrible day. Your OC/s human or toon or both take over for them. How did they know the Vailiants? How will the case go with out Eddie? Will Doom still lose or will he win? Well it's up to you to answer these questions. Bonus points: 1 Your OC gets a chapter explaining how they knew the Vailiants. 2 Your OC/s get peered up with a main character. 3 One of or your OC/s is a woman or toon human woman and the main peering/s is your OFC/Jessica or OFC/Dolores.**

 **4\. We're not in Toontown anymore. The whole cast or at least two of them suddenly find themselves in another world. Where they end up helping the person/s they meet. Well they get back to their own world? Is the person/s they are helping good or evil? Well it's up to you to answer these questions. Bonus points: 1 The toons stay as toons. 2 At least one of them gets peered up with someone from the world their in. 3 If there is a peering one or more chapters are needed to show how they fell in love.**

 **5\. Jessica Rabbit in another world. One day, just minding her own business. Jessica Rabbit falls through a toon hole and is stuck in a new world and becomes one of the main characters of that world. How will she adapt to this new world? How will this new world adapt to having a beautiful toon woman in it? And will she find new love there? Well it's up to you to answer these questions. Bonus points: 1 Jessica can be killed but it has to take a lot to do so. 2 She doesn't replace the main character/s but is just as important. 3 The main peering is Jessica/Femharem can be large and can be more then one harem in the story.**

 **If you do take on one of the challenges please leave it's title in a review please.**

 **Well that's really it until next time. Bye!**


	2. Second chance of life

Chapter 2: **A Second Chance At Life.**

Hello **again everybody, I'm back with part 2. I wanted to wait before putting it up but, I decided it would be better if you all met my other OCs and the pairings of this story.**

Disclaimer **: I don't own Who Framed Roger Rabbit or any other animated characters that belong to somebody else. (I do own all the OCs)**

 **Warnings for this chapter: Adult language, Implied yaoi, Mild yuri.**

 **Equally** **Green** **Town**

The afternoon sun shines down on a large town with a large forest around the sides and a mountain behind it. A road is built going up the side of the mountain to the top. At the flatten top is twenty large houses with large front and backyards. Within a park like area in the town is a large five story building with a small football field behind it.

Nine yellow school buses drive down the two lane road away from the building. The buses are filled with kids and teens of all ages. There are also some teens and adults driving cars or riding bikes away from the building to.

In the parking lot is a lone yellow bus parked a little bit away from the entrance. Above the entrance is a white sign with "Equally Green All School" written in dark green on it.

Inside one of the classrooms that has "HC3" printed on the still open door. A young woman is sitting in a chair and writing on a piece of paper on the teachers desk.

The woman has dark brown skin, black straight hair that stops at the top of her back, brown eyes, full lips with red lipstick. She has a fit body shape with strong arms, small hands, slim fingers, DD-cup breasts, fit waist line, full rounded hips, full rounded butt, shapely legs and small feet.

The woman is wearing a tight short sleeve red shirt, tight blue jeans and white shoes. She smiles as she puts down the pencil. "And done, now I can meet with the others and we can all get out of here."

The woman gets up out of her chair standing at her full height of five feet, seven inches and grabs a suitcase that was next to the chair. She than walks out of the classroom closing the door behind her and continues down the hallway.

She soon comes to a pair of open double doors and the smile on her face widens as she hears voices from the inside. She enters through the open doors into the school's large gym.

The gym is a basketball court with two large folded up bleachers and a pair of double doors between them. The woman smiles at the twenty four teens and one man inside the gym.

There are twelve male and female teens each. They are all wearing light green short sleeve shirts with "E.G.A.S." in small white print on the chest, light green shorts that stopped below the knees, and white sneakers.

The man stands at six feet, two inches tall and has tanned peach skin, brown short cut hair, green eyes and thin lips. He has a muscular body shape with muscular arms, big hands and fingers, fit waist line, narrow hips, slim butt, muscular legs and big feet. He is wearing a grey t-shirt, black pants and black sneakers.

The woman walks up to the man and than reaches up with her right hand to tap his left shoulder. He turns, looks down and smiles when he sees her. " Sorry for keeping you and everyone waiting Joe. but you know how paper work is." She than looks at the teens and her smile grows when she sees one of the girls. "And thanks again for inviting all of us to your home for the next two weeks." She than looks back at Joe. "It's all they've talked about all week."

Joe let's out a small chuckle. "ha ha ha ha. Don't worry about it Deemay. I'm more then happy to have you, your class and my four guests staying with me." His than looks at the teens and his smile falls with a sad sigh as he looks at one of the boys. "uhhh. It gets really lonely in that house."

Deemay's smile falls as she looks up at her friend with a confused look on her face. She than looks at who he's looking at and than smiles sadly. "As you know, I know just how you feel."

Joe looks back down at her with his own sad smile. "Yeah, but to everybody else we're monsters that belong in prison."

Deemay looks back up at him with a angry look on her face and her arms crossed under her large breasts "Don't put us in the same boat as those assholes. They forced, tricked, lied and used those poor kids for sex. I will never do that to her."

Joe smirks at her with his right eyebrow raised and his own arms crossed over his chest. "So you don't want to have sex with with her."

Deemay closes her eyes and nods her head. "Right, I want to make love to her."

Joe's other eyebrow raises as his smirk widens and he puts his hands on his hips. "Oh, and what's the difference oh love guru?"

Deemay opens her eyes and rolls them. She than raises her left hand while looking up at him and extends her index finger. "One. When you just have sex with someone that's it. You don't care about them." She than extends her middle finger. "Two. When you fuck someone it's hate sex or you just want to fuck them so well they can't walk straight the next day." She than extends her ring finger. "Three. When you make love to someone you're showing them how much you love them."

She than has a large smirk on her face. "But if she wants to fuck me. I'm more than ok with it." Her smirk changes into a big smile. "Why I had this fantasy that it was Christmas. She was in a t-shirt and boy shorts as she walks into my living room. She stops with a surprised look on her face when she saw me sitting next to the tree. I was only wearing a cup size to small bra and tiny panties. I was sticking out my chest and said. "Merry Christmas baby" and than she tackled me to the floor and... well you can guess the rest."

Joe just shakes his head with his eyes closed and laughs. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. You know that's not helping right."

Deemay pouts at him with her hands on her hips. "Hey there nothing wrong with a little fantasy." She than smirks at him. "I bet you have a good one every now and again."

Joe looks away from her while rubbing the back of his head with his left hand. "Well..."

Deemay lightly jabs him in his left side with her right elbow. "Come on Joe, you can tell me."

Joe looks back at her and seeing the smile on her face makes him let out a sigh with a smile of his own. "uhhh. Ok, well... it's kinda the same as yours, but he is the present instead. He was only wearing small shorts and I'm the one banging his brains out all day." He than looks down sadly. "But it would never happen."

Deemay looks up at him with a serious look on her face. "Joe, I'm going to tell her how I feel about her."

Joe looks down at her with a very shocked look on his face. "What? Deemay Doon have you lost your mind. Do you want to get thrown behind..."

Deemay than suddenly cuts him off. "I don't care Joe, she's one hundred percent worth it." Joe frowns and is about to say something but Deemay puts her right index finger on his lips. "Do you know how happy she makes me feel Joe? That after three weeks in my class every day, she walks up to me and wishes me a good morning, spends all of her lunch hours with me, stays after school to help me, walks me to my car just to wish me a safe drive home and goes out of her way to make me happy when I'm sad. So damn I'm ten years older, damn I'm her teacher and damn that we're both women. I love her and I'm tiered of going to sleep with out her in my arms." Joe's eyes widen seeing Deemay's eyes shine with unshed tears. "And I'm tiered of all most crying every morning because she isn't there." She wipes away her tears with her right arm and looks back up at him. "Tell me you don't feel the same way Joe. I dare you."

Joe looks away from her again and lets out a small sigh. "I can't, I know what you want." He than looks back down at her with a serious look on his face. "You want me to tell him how I feel to, right?"

Deemay gives him a small smile. "I'm not telling you to do anything, but I think you should."

Joe looks away from her again. "I'll think about it. But for right now. Joe than looks at all the teens and puts on a big smile. "Ok you all! Go get your stuff and make sure your lockers are all empty! Miss Doon and I will be waiting for you by the bus!

All twenty four teens stop what their doing and look at Joe with smiles on their faces. "You got it coach!" They than all turn and walk to the two doors in the right side wall being the boys and girls locker rooms. Deemay and Joe watch them go with smiles and than both turn around and walk out of the gym to the parking lot.

 **Parking** **lot: Ten minutes later**

Joe after having opened the left side luggage compartment, is leaning on the side of the bus with his hands behind his head. Deemay is standing in front of him while reading a roll call sheet in her right hand. She is smiling looking at what the teens wrote. " So they want you to call out their club title with their names."

Joe looks at her. "Oh, that's what that's about." He than raises his right eyebrow in curiosity. " Hey, do you know what their club's about."

Deemay looks up from the call sheet and shakes her head. "Not a thing really. I'll ask her after I confess my feelings to her."

They both turn to the entrance when they hear the sound of footsteps coming. All twenty four teens exit the school carrying bags or suitcases. They have changed their clothes while they were in the locker rooms.

Joe stood up straight and looks at Deemay with a smile on his face. "I'll pack the bags, you can take care of the roll call."

Deemay looks up at him with a smirk on her face. "You just don't want to say their titles right."

Joe turns to the teens as they stop a few feet in front of the bus. "You know me to well." He than addresses the teens. "Ok, Miss Doon is going to do the roll call this time. When you hear your name give me your stuff and take a seat." He than looks down at Deemay. "So if you may Miss Doon."

Deemay looks up at him with a smile. "Thank you Mister Zamken." She than looks down at the roll call sheet. "Let's start with Mister Zamken's special guests. The Lily And Rose Club's president and founder, Zoey Galann.

Zoey than walks up to them with a smile on her face with a backpack on her back and a suitcase in her right hand. "Here!"

The eighteen year old young woman stands five feet, five inches tall and has peach skin, grey curly hair that stops at the middle of her back, red eyes behind small black framed glasses and full lips. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, D-cup breasts, slim waist, full rounded hips, full rounded butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a blue button down shirt, black sleeveless vast that was open, black knee length skirt, white stockings and black Mary Jane shoes.

Zoey stops in front of them and gives Joe her backpack and the suitcase she had in her right hand. "Thank you coach."

Joe smiles at her as he takes her things. "Your welcome Miss Galann."

Zoey than looks at Deemay with a smile. "And thank you Miss Doon. You don't have to say are club titles if you don't want to. "

Deemay gives her a smile back. "Oh, it's no trouble at all Miss president." Zoey lightly giggles "he he he" and than gets on the bus as Deemay calls out. "Lily And Rose Club's first gold gardener, Menelik Drago."

Menelik smiles as he walks up to them with a backpack on his back and a suitcase in his right hand. "Here!"

The eighteen year old young man stands five feet, eight inches tall and has light brown skin, black short curly hair, dark brown eyes and thin lips. He has a skinny body shape with slim arms, big hands, slim fingers, slim waist line, narrow hips, small butt, slim legs and big feet. He is wearing a black cap, red t-shirt, black jeans and red and black sneakers.

Menelik stops in front of them, puts his stuff down and smiles at Deemay. "Thank you Miss Doon."

Deemay smiles back. "Your welcome Mister Drago"

Menelik than looks at Joe and raises his right fist with a smile. "Thanks for inviting me again coach."

Joe smiles as he bumped his left fist to his. "Hey, don't worry about it dragon. Your welcome anytime."

Menelik nods and than gets on the bus as Deemay calls out. "Lily And Rose Club's first red lily, Yanella Smith.

Yanella shyly smiles with a light blush as she walks up to them with a suitcase in each hand. "Here."

The seventeen year old young woman stands five feet, three inches tall and has pale peach skin, long blonde hair that stops at the middle of her back with bangs covering her forehead, light blue eyes and full lips with pink lipstick. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers,mid C-cup breasts, slim waist line, curvey hips, curvey butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a short sleeve white dress that has a small circle cut in the chest that stops half way down her thighs, white stockings and pink sandals.

She stops in front of them and looks at Deemay with her shy smile and blush still on her face. "Thank you Miss Doon, but you didn't have to say all that."

Deemay smiles back at the shy young woman. "Oh, it's ok Miss Smith. Just like I said to Miss Galann, I don't mind at all."

Yanella smiles back, but when she hears Joe's grunt "ugh" when he picks up her suitcases her smile becomes a worried look as she looks at him. "I'm sorry coach. I knew I shouldn't have packed so much."

Joe after packing away her things looks back at her with a smile. "It's alright Miss Smith. besides, better safe than sorry right."

Yanella shyly smiles back with a nod and than gets on the bus as Deemay calls out. "And last but not least of Mister Zamken's special guests. Lily And Rose Club's second gold gardener, Zane Rede."

Zane walks up to them with a smile with a backpack on his back and a suitcase in his left hand. "Here!"

The seventeen year old young man stands five feet, eight inches tall and has peach skin, short brown spikey hair with bangs covering his forehead, blue eyes and thin lips. He has a fit body shape with strong arms, big hands, slim fingers, fit waist line, narrow hips, slim butt, strong legs and big feet. He is wearing a white button up shirt, black jeans and white sneakers.

Zane stops in front of them and looks at Deemay with a smile. " Hey Miss Doon, how are you today?"

Deemay smiles back at him. "Oh, I'm just fine thank you Mister Rede.

Zane gives her a nod and than looks at Joe while giving him all his stuff. "And thanks again for inviting me and my little brother coach."

Joe looks back at him with a smile. "Of course big red, like I wouldn't invite the red brothers."

Zane than gets on the bus as Deemay calls out. "And now for my class, finally. he he he." Her smile grows and a blush spreads across her cheeks as she reads the next name. "Lily And Rose Club's first pink lily, Grace Canaly."

Grace walks up to them with a big smile on her face as she looks at Deemay. She is carrying a zipped up bag in each hand. "Here Miss Doon!"

The sixteen year old young woman stands five feet, five inches tall and has light brown skin, short cut brown hair with two bangs framing her face, black eyes and thin lips. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, small C-cup breasts, slim waist line, curvey hips, curvey butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a red Long sleeve v-neck shirt showing her midriff, red shorts and red sandals.

Grace stops in front of them and gives her bags to Joe with a smile. "Thank you coach." She than looks at Deemay and blushes while rubbing the back of her neck. "Hey Miss Doon, can I sit next to you on the bus? So we can finish are talk from earlier."

Deemay smiles at her while having her own blush on her face. "Of course you can Miss Canaly." She than points to the two seats next to the door in the bus. "I'll be sitting right there in front. Take wicth ever one you want."

Grace's blush darkens and she smiles happily. "Cool. Thanks Miss Doon." She than gets on the bus and sits down in the window seat. She looks through the window back at Deemay and their eyes look with their blushes and smiles still in place.

Deemay after a few seconds looks away from the eyes she loves to look into and back down to the roll call sheet. She smirks seeing the next name and looks at Joe out of the corner of her eyes. Lily And Rose Club's first pink rose, Toby Rede."

Toby walks up to them with a smile on his face and a blush when he looks at Joe. He has a suitcase in each hand. "Here!"

The sixteen year old young man stands five feet, five inches tall and has peach skin, blonde hair tied in a short ponytail, blue eyes and thin lips. He has a fit body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, fit waist line, slim hips, curvey butt, slim legs and small feet. He is wearing a grey t-shirt, grey shorts with a black line on the wast band and white sneakers.

Toby stops in front of them and nods at Deemay with a smile. "Good afternoon Miss Doon."

Deemay smiles back at him. "Good afternoon Mister Rede."

Toby than looks at Joe with a blush as he gives him the suitcases. "Hey coach." He than shyly looks away. "Can I sit behind you." He than looks back up into Joe's eyes. "I want to talk to you about something."

Joe gives him a big smile. "Of course you can Toby. You know you can talk to me about anything."

Toby's smile and blush grow as he nods his head. He than get on the bus, but as he's getting on, he puts a little sway in his hips.

Joe can't help but watch Toby's slightly swaying hips. Deemay smirks seeing this. She than looks back at the roll call sheet and calls out. "Lily And Rose Club's second pink lily, Xena Grey.

Xena walks up to them with a flirtatious smile on her face and has a backpack on her back and a suitcase in each hand. "Here!"

The sixteen year old young woman stands five feet, eight inches tall and has dark brown skin, black hair tied in a high ponytail that stops at the top of her back, yellow eyes and full lips with red lipstick. She has a fit body shape with strong arms, big hands, slim fingers, big C-cup breasts, fit waist line, full hips, full rounded butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a dark green tank top, black tight pants that show half of her calfs, brown one inch heeled sandals and red nail polish on her fingers and toes.

Xena stops in front of them and gives Joe her suitcases than takes off her backpack to give to him as well. "Here you go coach."

After packing it all away, Joe looks back at her with a smile. "I hope you didn't forget anything Miss Grey."

Xena looks up at him with a smile as she lightly giggles. "he he. You know us girls coach. We got to always look are best." She than looks at Deemay with half lided eyes while sticking out her chest a little and putting her hands behind her back. "Right Miss Doon?" She than winks at her with her right eye.

Deemay shakes her head with a smile on her face and her right hand on her hip. "Always the big flirt heh, Miss Grey."

Xena stands up straight and gives her a big smile. "Oh of course, Miss Doon." Grace was watching all of this and is looking at Xena with a small glare of jealousy on her face.

Xena than gets on the bus as Deemay calls out. "Lily And Rose Club's first silver gardener, Yokoma Riice."

Yokoma walks up to them with a smile on his face. He has a backpack on his back and a suitcase in his right hand. "Here!"

The sixteen year old young man stands five feet, six inches tall and has dark brown skin, black short cut hair, black eyes and full lips. He has a fit body shape with strong arms, big hands, slim fingers, fit waist line, narrow hips, slim butt, strong legs and big feet. He is wearing a blue short sleeve shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers.

Yokoma stops in front of them and gives Joe his backpack and suitcase. "Thanks coach."

Joe smiles and gives him a nod of his head. "Your welcome Mister Riice."

Yokoma than looks at Deemay. "This is going to be awesome, right Miss Doon."

Deemay let's out a small laugh while smiling at him. "ha ha ha ha. I completely agree Mister Riice."

Yokoma gets on the bus as Deemay calls out. "Lily And Rose Club's second sliver gardener, Wanda Spraak."

Wanda walks up to them with a smile on her face and a suitcase in each hand. "Here!"

The sixteen year old young woman is stands five feet, two inches tall and has peach skin, dyed pink hair braided in a right side ponytail that stops at chest, green eyes and full lips with pink lipstick. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, big C-cup breasts, slim waist, curvey hips, curvey butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a green tube top, pink unzipped jacket, pink short skirt and green shoes.

Wanda stops in front of them and looks at Deemay with a smile. "Thank you for for that wonderful introduction Miss Doon."

Deemay smiles back at her. "Your welcome Miss Spraak."

Wanda than gives Joe her suitcases. "And thanks again for inviting all of us coach. This is going to be great."

Joe smiles as he takes her things. "Well I hope it's as good as you think it's going to be Miss Spraak."

Wanda nods and than gets on the bus as Deemay calls out. "Lily And Rose Club's second pink rose, Ximaru Black."

Ximaru walks up to them with a shy smile on his face. He has a zipped up bag in each hand. "Here."

The sixteen year old young man stands five feet and an inch tall and has pale peach skin, black short cut hair with a long rattail that stops at the middle of his back, black eyes and full lips. He has a fit body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, slim waist, slim hips, curvey butt, slim legs and small feet. He is wearing a white no sleeve shirt with a high collar with a single button, tight black pants, white socks and woven sandals.

Ximaru stops in front of them and gives Joe his bags. "Thanks coach." His timid smile than changes into a small frown. "I hope I didn't bring to much stuff."

Joe smiles as he packs them away with a laugh. Ha ha ha ha. Don't worry Mister Black, these two bags barely take up any room."

Deemay smiles and puts her right hand on Ximaru's right shoulder. "Yeah, Mister Black. The only thing to worry about is how much fun we all are going to have."

Ximaru smiles while nodding and than he gets on the bus as Deemay calls out. "Lily And Rose Club's third pink lily, Valary Cane."

Valary walks up to them with a small smirk and a suitcase in her right hand. "Here!"

The sixteen year old young woman stands five feet, four inches tall and has light brown skin, dyed red hair that short and straight covering her forehead and ears, brown eyes and full lips with black lipstick. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, mid C-cup breasts, slim waist, curvey hips, full rounded butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a black T-shirt, tight dark blue jeans and black knee high boots.

Valary stops in front of them and gives Joe her suitcase. "Here you go coach. That's all I got."

Joe gives her a nod and a smile as he takes it. "Alright Miss Cane."

Deemay looks at the suitcase with her right eyebrow raised and than back to Valary. "Are you sure that's all you need Miss Cane?"

Valary nods her head and looks at her with a sly smile. "Oh trust me Miss Doon. I have everything I need." As she was getting on the bus, she stops and looks at Joe. "Coach, you have a pool right?"

Joe gives her a smile as he nods his head. "You bet, a nice big one."

Valary than smirks. "Than everything is right in the world."

As she gets on the bus Deemay shakes her head with a smile and than looks at the roll call sheet and calls out. "Lily And Rose Club's third sliver gardener, Will Tale."

Will walks up to them with a smile on his face, a backpack on his back and a suitcase in his right hand. "Here!"

The sixteen year old young man stands five feet, six inches tall and has peach skin, short brown spikey hair, purple eyes and thin lips. He has a skinny body shape with slim arms, big hands, slim fingers, fit waist line, narrow hips, small butt, slim legs and big feet. He is wearing a dark green long sleeve shirt, blue jeans and white and green sneakers.

Will stops in front of them and solutes Joe with a big smile on his face. "Here's my stuff, sir! I can't wait to fun and than more fun, sir!"

Joe smiles and solutes back. "That you will, Mister Tale. Now give me your stuff."

Will than looks at Deemay with his big smile and nods. "Miss Doon, mame."

Deemay smiles as she solutes him to. "Like Mister Zamken said Mister Tale. You worked hard for your leave and now it's time to injoy it."

Will than rubs his hands together with an even bigger smile on his face. "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! Coach's sexy neighbors here I come!"

As he gets on the bus both Deemay and Joe chuckle "ha ha ha ha ha" than she calls out. "Lily And Rose Club's fourth pink lily, Tesa Royal."

Tesa walks up to them with a shy smile on her face. She has a backpack on her back and is carrying large zipped up bag in both hands. "Coming. Oh, oh I mean, here."

The sixteen year old young woman stands five feet, five inches tall and has tan peach skin, black hair braided in a long ponytail that stops at the middle of her back and two bangs framing her face, light green eyes and full lips with pink lipstick. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, small C-cup breasts, slim waist line, slim hips, curvey butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a light green shirt that shows her midriff, light green skirt that stops at mid thigh, thigh high green boots with a inch heel and green finger nail polish.

Tesa stops in front of them and looks at them both with her head slightly tilted to the right. Hey coach, Miss Doon. Should I put my coat on now or later?"

Deemay and Joe looks at each other confusingly because it wasn't cold today. Joe looks back at Tesa with his right eyebrow raised. "Why do you need a coat Miss Royal? It's not cold today."

Tesa shakes her head while smiling. "No, but everybody knows that it snows on mountains."

Deemay has a small smile on her face as she puts her right hand on Tesa's right shoulder and points with her other hand's index finger up the mountain. "Miss Royal, it doesn't snow this time of year remember."

Tesa looks up the mountain with a wide eye look. "Oh, right." She than looks back at Deemay with a smile. "Oh well. Better safe than sorry right?" She than gives her stuff to Joe. "Here you go coach and just forget about my question ok."

Tesa than gets on the bus as Joe shakes his head and Deemay calls out. "Lily And Rose Club's fourth sliver gardener, Vince Price."

Vince walks up to them with a smile on his face. He has a backpack on his back and a suitcase in his left hand. "Here!"

The sixteen year old young man stands five feet, seven inches tall and has brown skin, black hair in cornrows, dark red eyes and full lips. He has a muscular body shape with strong arms, big hands, slim fingers, fit waist line, narrow hips, slim butt, strong legs and big feet. He is wearing a white muscle shirt, grey jacket that open, grey pants, black sneakers and black fingerless gloves.

Vince stops in front of them and nods to Deemay. "Miss Doon." He than nods to Joe as he gives his stuff to him. "Coach."

Joe nods back to him with a smile of his own. "Mister Price."

Deemay smiles back at Vince. "Ready for the next few days of fun, Mister Price."

Vince looks at her with a big smile on his face. "Oh you bet, Miss Doon."

Vince than gets on the bus as Deemay calls out. Lily And Rose Club's fifth pink lily, Samantha King."

Samantha walks up to them with a smirk and her arms crossed over her chest. She has the strap of her duffel bag over her left shoulder. "Here!"

The sixteen year old young woman stands five feet, seven inches tall and has light brown skin, dyed white hair tied in a high ponytail that stops at the top of her back, grey eyes and full lips. She has a fit body shape with strong arms, small hands, slim fingers, D-cup breasts, fit waist line, full rounded hips, curvey butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a tight red thin strapped shirt, black pants, brown belt, black steel tip boots and black gloves.

Samantha stops in front of them and gives Joe her duffel bag while raising her right fist to him. "Yo coach, thanks for the invite again. Man this is going to be so awesome."

Joe smiles back and fist bumps her's with his left fist. "Of course, like I wasn't going to invite you King."

Samantha smirks and points to herself with her left thumb. "Well you know what I always say coach. My name maybe King, but I'm the most badass queen around."

Deemay smiles and giggles as she looks at her. "he he he he. Ok, ok. Get on the bus Miss badass."

Samantha than looks at her with a smile. "Ok Miss Doon." She than smirks at her. "And by the way, don't you look sexy today. Trying to catch somebody's eye, huh."

Deemay lightly blushes and she looks at Grace for a second before looking back at Samantha. "N...no, I just want to look good today. That's all Miss King."

Samantha with the smirk still on her face starts to get on the bus. "If you say so Miss Doon."

Deemay just shakes her head and than calls out. "Lily And Rose Club's third pink rose, Sol Rinno."

Sol walks up to them with a flirtatious smile and a sway of his hips as he looks at Joe. He has a bag with a strap over his right shoulder and a suitcase in his left hand. "Here!"

The sixteen year old young man stands five feet, six inches tall and has light brown skin, dyed sliver short spikey hair with a bang covering his right eye, dark green eyes and full lips with sliver lipstick. He has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, slim waist, slim hips, curvey butt, slim legs and small feet. He is wearing a tight blue sleeveless shirt, blue jeans and silver shoes.

Sol stops in front of them and gives Joe a wink and a smile. "So coach, how come you went easy on us today." He than gives him all his stuff. "Your not going soft on us are you." He than puts his left hand on his hip while closing his eyes. "Witch shouldn't be possible with me around."

Joe shakes his head with a smile and a laugh as he packs the stuff away. "Ha ha ha ha ha. I should have seen that one coming. right Deemay."

Deemay giggles with a smile and her eyes closed. "he he he he. Oh Mister Rinno, you just can't help yourself can you."

Sol looks at her with a big smile on his face. "Of course not Miss Doon. You have to show off the wits and the sexy to get their intention you know."

Sol than gets on the bus and as a small smirk when he sees Toby looking at him with a glare and a pout on his face. As he sits down Deemay than calls out. "Lily And Rose Club's fifth silver gardener, Rain Cooman."

Rain walks up to them with a smile and a suitcase in each hand. "Here."

The sixteen year old young woman stands five feet, five inches tall and has pale peach skin, dyed orange hair tied into two buns on top of her head, dark blue eyes and full lips with pink lipstick. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, big C-cup breasts, slim waist line, curvey hips, curvey butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a dark orange sleeveless shirt, tight black pants and black shoes.

Rain stops in front of them and gives Joe her suitcases with a smile. "Thank you coach. I can't wait to see your home."

Joe gives her a smile back. "Your welcome Miss Cooman." He than starts to pack away the suitcases. "And my house is no different than anyone elses."

Deemay smirks as she looks at his back. "Says the man with the three story house and a big pool."

Rain than looks at her. "Oh yeah. You go up there all the time, don't you Miss Doon."

Deemay than shakes her head. "Well not all the time, but wait to you see it. It's so nice and his pool is so awesome."

Rain's smile widens. "Oh, I just can't wait." She than gets on the bus as Deemay calls out. "Lily And Rose Club's sixth sliver gardener, Rick Tellson."

Rick walks up to them with a smile on his face. He has a suitcase in his right hand and a zipped up bag in his left hand. "Here!"

The sixteen year old young man stands five feet, seven inches tall and has peach skin, short brown hair with a bang that frames the right side of his face, brown eyes and thin lips. He has a fit body shape with strong arms, big hands, slim fingers, fit waist line, slim hips, slim butt, strong legs and big feet. He is wearing a white button up shirt, black tie, black dress pants and black shoes.

Rick stops in front of them and gives Joe his suitcase. "Thanks coach, but I'll hold onto my laptop."

Joe nods with a smile. "That's more than ok with me Mister Tellson."

Deemay cross' her arms over her chest as she looks at Rick with a smile. "Always working huh, Mister Tellson. You know this is to have a break and have some fun right."

Rick than looks at her with a smile. "I know Miss Doon, but you know me. If I can do both why not."

Deemay gives him a nod and than he gets on the bus as she calls out. "Lily And Rose Club's sixth pink lily, Qunika Keye."

Qunika walks up to them with a smile and a suitcase in each hand. "Here!"

The sixteen year old young woman stands five feet, four inches tall and has dark brown skin, black hair in a ponytail that stops at the middle of her back with two dyed white bangs that frame her face, grey eyes and full lips with white lipstick. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, DD-cup breasts, slim waist, full rounded hips, full rounded butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a black long sleeve shirt with a diamond cut in the chest, tight black pants and black two inch heels.

Qunika stops in front of them and gives Joe her suitcases. "Thanks coach, I can't wait to get there so I can take a dip in the pool."

Joe gives her a small smile as he takes her things. "Well it will be kind of late when we get there Miss Keye." He than starts to pack away the suitcases. "You probably have less than a hour before it gets dark. So I would wait to tomorrow if I were you."

Qunika looks at him with a small pout. "Awww, and I wanted to show off my new bikini." She than looks at Deemay with a flirtatious smile while sticking out her chest a little. "I know you would have liked the sight, right Miss Doon?"

Deemay lightly blushes with a smile and giggles. "he he he. Now you behave Miss Keye and take your seat."

Qunika giggles "he he he he." as she gets on the bus as Deemay calls out. "Lily And Rose Club's seventh sliver gardener, David Tell."

David walks up to them with a smile with a duffel bag strapped over his right shoulder. "Here!"

The sixteen year old young man stands five feet, nine inches tall and has light brown skin, black hair in dreadlocks that stops at the middle of his back, brown eyes and thin lips. He has a fit body shape with strong arms, big hands and fingers, fit waist line, narrow hips, fit butt, strong legs and big feet. He is wearing a dark red button up shirt, black pants and black shoes.

David stops in front of them and gives Joe his bag. "Here you go coach, and thanks for the invite."

Joe nods with a smile. "Your welcome Mister Tell."

David than looks at Deemay with a smile. "And thank you to Miss Doon."

Deemay gives him a smile back. "Their was no way I was going to leave you or anyone else out, Mister Tell. I'm just happy that everyone is able to come."

David nods back and than gets on the bus as Deemay calls out. Lily And Rose Club's seventh pink lily, Amanda Algo.

Amanda walks up to them with a shy smile and a suitcase in each hand. "Here."

The sixteen year old young woman stands five feet, five inches tall and has peach skin, brown hair in pigtails that stops at her chest, light green eyes and full lips with pink lipstick. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, big B-cup breasts, slim waist, slim hips, curvey butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a pink thin strapped dress that stops at her knees and shows some of her cleavage and her black bra straps, black stockings, pink two inch heels and pink finger nail polish.

Amanda stops in front of them and gives Joe her suitcases. "Thank you coach. I hope it's not to much."

Joe gives her a smile as he takes her things. "Oh, it's not to much Miss Algo. He than starts to pack away the suitcases. "As long as you have everything you need it's fine."

Deemay looks at Amanda's dress and than back up into her eyes. I like your dress Miss Algo, it's really nice."

Amanda lightly blushes with a small smile and looks down with her hands clasped together. "Well my mom picked it out and it is my favorite color but..." She than frowns as she looks at her cleavage with her blush growing. "It shows so much of my bre... chest and you can see my b..b.bra straps."

Deemay gives her a comforting smile. "Don't worry Miss Algo, there's nothing wrong that I can see. You look just fine."

Amanda's blush darkens as she looks back up at Deemay. "Thanks Miss Doon."

She than gets on the bus as Deemay calls out. "Lily And Rose Club's eighth sliver gardener, Bille Blue."

Bille walks up to them with a smile with a backpack on his back and a suitcase in his right hand. "Here!"

The sixteen year old young man stands five feet, seven inches tall and has tan peach skin, long straight black hair that stops at the top of his back with bangs framing his face, dark blue eyes and thin lips. He has a skinny body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, slim waist line, slim hips, slim butt, slim legs and small feet. He is wearing a purple t-shirt, black pants and black and purple sneakers.

Bille stops in front of them and gives Joe his stuff. "Here you go coach. Man I can't wait to see your awesome house."

Joe chuckles as he packs the stuff away. "ha ha ha ha. It's a bit to lonely for my taste Mister Blue, but it's a good house.'

Deemay looks at Bille with a smile. "Well don't you look good in purple Mister Blue. But shouldn't there be more blue." "he he he."

Bille looks at her with a small smirk. "Well blue is needed to make purple you know, Miss Doon."

Deemay lightly laughs. "Ha ha ha. That is true Mister Blue." He gives her a smile and than he gets on the bus as she calls out. "Now last but not least Lily And Rose Club's eighth pink lily, Nianna Little and Lily And Rose Club's ninth sliver gardener, Nick Little.

Nianna and Nick both walk up to them. Nianna has a smile with a zipped up bag over her left shoulder and a suitcase in her right hand. "Here!" Nick has a frown with a suitcase in his left hand and a backpack on his back. "Here."

The sixteen year old young woman stands five feet, six inches tall and has brown skin, red hair in two low ponytails that stops at her waist, dark red eyes and full lips with purple lipstick. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, mid B-cup breasts, slim waist line, curvey hips, curvey butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a sliver tank top, sliver miniskirt, black tight shorts, sliver open toed two inch heel sandals and purple nail polish on her fingers and toes.

The sixteen year old young man stands five feet, six inches tall and has brown skin, red short and spikey hair, dark yellow eyes and full lips. He has a fit body shape with slim arms, big hands, slim fingers, fit waist line, slim hips, fit butt, slim legs and big feet. He is wearing a gold t-shirt, black jacket left open, black jeans, gold belt, gold fingerless gloves and black and gold sneakers.

They stop in front of them and give Joe their stuff. Nick looks at Deemay with a pout and his arms crossed over his chest. Miss Doon, why do you always have to call are names together. It's not like we're connected to the waist you know." He than looks at Joe. "Right coach."

Nianna looks at Nick with her right eyebrow raised. "Umm, bro... you do know it's join by the hip right?"

Nick blushes and looks at Nianna with a angry look. "I know that sis!"

Deemay looks at Nick with a small frown. "Now Mister Little, your sister is just trying to help. Besides..." She than looks at him with a smirk making him smile nervously. "When I call your name it's just yours and it's because of your hot headedness, right Mister Little?"

Nick with the nervous smile still on his face looks at Nianna. "You know I didn't mean anything by that, right sis?"

Nianna looks at him with a nod and a smile. "Yeah bro."

Nick than gives her a real smile. "Besides you know what they say sis." He than raises his right hand with his index finger extended and his eyes closed. "Just because you correct doesn't mean your right."

Joe, Deemay and Nianna all look at Nick with confused faces. Nick than puts his hands on Nianna's shoulders. "Well come on sis, let's get on the bus."

He than get on the bus while Nianna looks back at Deemay and Joe. "I have no idea what he meant by that."

She than gets on the bus while Deemay just looks a head blinking. "Well Joe. " She than looks up at him with a smile. "That's the last of them. Are you ready to go?"

Joe than bends down, closes and locks the luggage compartment, stands back up and looks down at her with a smile. "Yup, all set. Let's go." She gives him a nod and is about to get on the bus when he stops her by putting his left hand on her right shoulder. She looks back up at him confusingly. "Deemay." He than looks at the bus and than back at her. "Good luck."

She gives him a big smile. "Thanks Joe, and good luck to you to." She than gets on the bus with Joe right behind her. She sits down in the front seat right next to Grace and the two of them smile at each other.

Joe smiles as he looks around the bus at everyone. Well with everyone here and with all their stuff, let's get this show on the road."

Everyone else let's out a loud shout of. "Yeah!" as Joe sits down in the driver's seat, puts the key in and starts the bus. He pulls out of the parking lot and drives down the road. After a few minutes later Joe while keeping his eyes on the road, slightly turns his head to the left. "Deemay you should start taking the pizza orders now so it gets to the house a few minutes after us."

Deemay nods with a smile and turns her head to the teens. "Well you all heard him, so what will it be."

 **Thirty minutes later: Mountain side up road**.

The drive on the mountainside's up road is going smoothly when suddenly the bus lounges forward at full speed. This makes Joe lose control and for everyone else to scream. "Aaaaaahhhhh!"

The bus sharply turns left crashes right through the metal railing and down the mountainside. Joe stamps on the break trying to stop it while turning left and right avoiding all the trees.

Deemay has her arms wrapped tightly around Grace as the teen has her's around her and her head on her chest. Deemay than stops screaming and looks at Joe with a very frighten look on her face. "Joe stop the bus! Stop the bus!"

Joe while gritting his teeth, looks down with panic in his eyes as he continues to stamp on the break. "I'm trying! But the damn thing won't stop!"

Tesa opens her eyes and than stops screaming with a gasp as she sees what's in front of them. "Uhhh! Oh my God!"

Everyone else stopped what they were doing and look at her for a second. They than all look in front of them and their eyes widen as they see the large boulder they are going to crash into.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" They all scream but Deemay who turns to Grace, puts her hands on her cheeks witch makes her stop screaming, turns her head so they can look into each other's eyes and kisses her on the lips with all her heart.

Grace's eyes widen for a few seconds before she closes her eyes and kisses back with just as much passion. Everyone has their eyes closed as they are about to crash into the boulder.

They all don't see a big black toon hole appear out of nowhere on the boulder right in front of them. They drive right through it and than it just disappears with all of them in it.

 **To be continued.**

 **Well it's finally finished, and I'm sorry it's so long but I didn't want to do two parts just introducing my human OCs. Now for the pairings I promised at the beginning.**

 **Deemay Doon (OFC)/Grace Canaly (OFC)**

 **Joe Zamken (OMC)/Toby Rede (OMC)**

 **Zoey Galann (OFC)/Eddie Vailiant (Who Framed Roger Rabbit)**

 **Menelik Drago (OMC)/Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame)**

 **Yanella Smith (OFC)/Dolores (Who Framed Roger Rabbit)**

 **Zane Rede (OMC)/Betty Boop (From her cartoons)**

 **Xena Grey (OFC)/Jessica Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit)**

 **Yokoma Riice (OMC)/Lonette (Cool World)**

 **Wanda Spraak (OFC)/Baby Herman (Who Framed Roger Rabbit)**

 **Ximaru Black (OMC)/LT. Santino (Who Framed Roger Rabbit)**

 **Valary Cane (OFC)/Holli Would (Cool World)**

 **Will Tale (OMC)/Tinker Bell (Peter Pan)**

 **Tesa Royal (OFC)/Hello Nurse (Animaniacs)**

 **Vince Price (OMC)/ Chel (Road to El Dorado)**

 **Samantha King (OFC)/Jade Chan (Jackie Chan Adventures)**

 **Sol Rinno (OMC)/Riley Freeman (The Boondocks)**

 **Rain Cooman (OFC)/Huey Freeman (The Boondocks)**

 **Rick Tellson (OMC)/Lola Bunny (Space Jam)**

 **Qunika Keye (OFC)/Kayley (Quest for Camelot)**

 **David Tell (OMC)/Foxxy Love (Drawn Together)**

 **Amanda Algo (OFC)/Akima Kunimoto Titan A.E.)**

 **Bille Blue (OMC)/Minerva Mink (Animaniacs)**

 **Nianna Little (OFC)/Odette (The Swan Princess)**

 **Nick Little (OMC)/Yum-Yum (The Thief and the Cobbler)**

 **Well their they all are and before you ask, yes they are all getting a lemon chapter each. But not for a while.**

 **Well that's really it for now, until next time. Bye!**


	3. Crash in Toontown

**Chapter** 3: **A** **Crash** **In** **Toontown**.

 **Hey** **everybody**! **I'm** **back** **with** **part** 3! **Now** **I** **normally** **don't** **do** **this** , **I** **just** **have** **five** **challenges** **per** **story**. **But** **at** **the** **end** **of** **this** **chapter** **is** **going** **to** **be** **three** **special** **challenges**. **Their** **going** **to** **be** **about** **the** **ten** **mystery** **guests** **toons** **in** **this** **chapter**. **So** **good** **luck** **if** **you** **take** **any** **of** **them**.

 **Disclaimer** : **I** **don't** **own** **Who** **Framed** **Roger** **Rabbit** **or** **any** **other** **characters** **that** **belong** **to** **someone** **else**.

 **Chapter** **Warnings** : **Mild** **Yuri** , **Mild** **Yaoi** , **Mild** **Shota** , **Adult Language**

"Talking."

(Thinking.)

"sounds"

 **In** **Color** **Suburbs** : **Five** **o'clock** **in** **the** **afternoon**.

Hovering high in a blue toon sky is a yellow toon sun that has a warm smile on his face. He is shining down on a large amount of different toon areas. One of these areas is a small hill covered in green toon grass that sits at the base of a large grey toon mountain.

In front of the hill is a toon sidewalk that curves around a two lane toon road. On the opposite side of the sidewalks are front yards of different sizes. Toon two to three story houses stand in a row next to each other. They stretch on for what looks like miles to the end of the street.

The end splits into three more pathways and a grey toon pole stands in the ground next to the end of the right side sidewalk. On top of the pole are four green arrow toon signs with white writing on them.

The one pointing down the long stretch of toon houses says, In Color Suburbs. The one pointing in the opposite direction says, Toontown. The one pointing to the right says, Black and White City. And the last one pointing to the left says, Toon Woods.

Walking down the sidewalk a few feet away from the curve is what looks like a toon woman, but she has light brown ink bear ears on the top sides of her head.

The toon bear woman stands five feet tall and has light brown ink skin, red ink curly hair that stops at the top of her back, black ink eyes and full lips with red toon lipstick. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, D-cup breasts, slim waist line, full rounded hips, full round butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a thin strapped green toon dress that hugs her chest and hips as well as show a lot of her cleavage, black toon gloves and black toon one inch heels.

She has a sad look on her face as she continues to walk down the sidewalk. When she comes to a stop her breasts bounce lightly as she looks at her home.

Her home is a two story white toon house that has a green roof, three closed windows with drawn green curtains and a green door with a bronze doorknob. She has a toon red rose bush under the window next to the door. She is standing next to her green toon mailbox that has J.B. written on it in black.

She let's out a sad sigh as she looks down at the ground. "uhhh. I hate bad days and I hate being alone." She than looks up into the sky with a hopeful look on her face. "Maybe I should finally ask him out on a date, or to come over for dinner." She looks back down to the ground and sadly sighs again. "uhhh. Yeah right, with the day I'm having he'll probably say no." She looks up hearing a male voice grunt out. "ngh, Ninety two." She than looks across the street where the voice came from.

The voice came from a toon man that stands five feet, nine inches tall and has tan peach ink skin, large spikey black ink hair, black ink eyes and thin lips. He has a fit muscular body shape with fit muscular arms, big hands, slim fingers, fit waist line, narrow hips, fit butt, fit muscular legs and big feet. He is wearing a black toon muscle shirt with DBZ written in white on the chest, dark orange toon pants and dark blue toon boots.

He is on his lawn standing on his right hand with the other behind his back has he pushes himself up and down. There is a neatly folded white toon towel next to him. Standing in front of him is his light orange mailbox that has S.G. in black on it.

The toon bear woman's eyes pop out of her head with beating red toon hearts in them and a loud sound of "Awooga" is heard out of nowhere.

The toon man hearing the loud sound, stops what he is doing and looks in her direction. When he sees her a big smile crosses his face and a light pink blush is on his cheeks. He pushes himself into the air with his right hand, des a flip and lands perfectly on his feet.

He quickly turns around and than bends down to pick up the towel with his right hand. He stands back up straight and walks on to the sidewalk on his side of the road. He looks at her with the smile and blush still in place. "Hey so how did it go? Did you get the job?"

Her eyes are back in her head but the beating hearts are still in them as they are half lided now and she has a dreamy smile on her face. When she realizes he is taking to her she shakes her head and looks down sadly.

His blush fades away and he gives her a concerned look. "Hey, are you all right?"

She looks back up into his caring eyes. (He's so caring, and god his handsome. Screw it! I'm asking him over for dinner.) She was about to step off of the sidewalk and answer back. "G..." But a loud noise of "Vrroooomm" stops her and makes both of their eyes widen in shock.

He turns his head to the left while she turns her's to the right to the end of the road. Two houses down away from them is the small hill and on it is a black toon hole that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Not a second later a yellow human bus speeds out of it right pass them with sounds of gasps coming from it and than it quickly disappears down the road. The two toons just watch it go with blinking eyes and confused faces.

The toon man's eyes widen and he looks back at her with worried expression. "J..." But he stops as what he sees makes him drop open his jaw and his whole body to blush red.

She looks back at him confusingly when he suddenly stopped calling her name. She raises her right eyebrow when she sees his full body blush. "What's wrong." She than looks down at herself and both of her eyebrows raises as high as they can while her whole body blushes pink in embarrassment.

Somehow the bus had pulled the dress right off of her. The only thing covering her body is a black toon strapless bra that barely keep her breasts in it and a black toon thong that just covers her center.

She let's out a small cry of "Ahhh!" as she tries to cover herself with her hands. She quickly looks around making sure no one else is looking at her. She was about to make a run for her house when the man runs across the street and warps the towel around her.

He looks into her eyes with a smile as she smiles back great fully. "There you go." He than turns his head looking the way the bus went with a frown. "What in the world do those people think their doing." He than fully turns in the direction the bus went. "I better go help them before they get themselves killed."

She grabs his left wrist with her gloved right hand. He looks back at her confusingly as she shakes her head. "No, that was just some toons taking a human bus for a joyride."

He raises his right eyebrow as he turns back to her. "Are you sure?"

She nods her head and than looks in the direction of where the toon hole is with him following her line of sight. The toon hole was gone. "See, they took the hole with them with out stopping the bus." They than look back at each other. "No human can do that." She than looks the way the bus went. "I just hope they don't run into Doom or the toon patrol."

He nods his head as she looks back up into his eyes. "Yeah, your probably right." He than gives her a smile that makes her lightly blush. "So, as you were about to tell me. How did it go?"

She sadly smiles and opens her mouth, but she suddenly closes it with her eyes widened when a lightbulb appears over her head and clicks on. She looks down and smirks. (This can be my chance.)

She looks back up into his eyes with a smile. "Why don't you come inside and I can tell you over dinner."

The man's smile grows and he gives her a nod. "That would be great. Just let me get a bath and..."

She gets behind him and gently pushes him towards her house while cutting him off. "Oh, you can just use my bathroom. I don't mind at all."

When they get to the door, she opens it and gently pushes him inside while walking in herself. As the door was closing her top half pops out of the small opening. She smiles as she reaches in between her large breasts with right hand and pulls out a small white toon sign.

The man's voice is than heard from somewhere inside the house. "But what am I going to do about clean clothes?"

Her smile changes into a big smirk as she hangs the sign on the doorknob. It has, Do Not Distrub in black ink written on it. "Oh, don't worry. We'll think of something." She than quickly pulls herself back into the house and closes the door. Than a soft "click" is heard when she locks it.

 **Inside** **of** **the** **bus**.

Deemay is still kissing Grace when she suddenly opens her eyes and ends it. Grace's eyes flutter open as she looks into Deemay's smiling face. "Grace, we're still alive! I love..." But she is cut off as everyone on the bus hears Joe's yell of. "What the hell!"

They all gasps while looking out the windows seeing the animated suburbs their speeding through. Zoey looks around with shocked eyes. "Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing"

Menelik is looking out of one of the right side windows with widen eyes. "I think I saw a amine character."

Sol is looking out of one of the other right side windows with a smirk. "All I saw was muscles."

Qunika is looking out of one of the left side windows with her mouth open. "Did anyone else see that sexy woman."

Zane nods his head as he looks out of one of the other left side windows. "Yeah, but I think she had bear ears."

Toby's eyes widen and he points straight a head. "Where headed straight for that city!"

Deemay looks at Joe while still holding Grace closely to herself. "Joe please tell me you can stop the bus!"

Joe slightly turns his hand to her. "The damn thing still won't stop!" He than grips the steering wheel tighter and focusses more on the road. "Everyone hold on tight!"

Samantha slightly glares at Joe. "Hold on to what!?"

 **The** **streets** **of** **Toontown**.

Walking down a sidewalk in Toontown is a young toon human teen with a smile on his face.

The young teen stands five feet, five inches tall and has peach ink skin, short blonde ink hair with large bangs covering his forehead, blue ink eyes and thin lips. He has a fit body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, fit waist line, narrow hips, fit but, slim legs and small feet. He is wearing a orange toon t-shirt, green toon jacket that's open, blue toon jeans and white toon sneakers.

The teen stops and looks around with his smile growing. "It's another beautiful day in Toontown." He starts to walk down the sidewalk again as he thinks to himself. (I wonder how Ivy is doing on her date with Carmen right now.) He stops again and looks down while sighing. "uhhh. Why is sis the only one that gets lucky."

Just than he hears a young voice saying. "Ouch." That makes him look back up see a short toon human boy.

The boy stands four feet, ten inches tall and has peach ink skin, short blonde ink hair with large bangs covering his forehead, blue ink eyes and thin lips. He has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, fit waist line, slim hips, slim butt, slim legs and small feet. He is wearing a red toon cap, short sleeve white toon t-shirt with a large red M on the front, blue toon jeans and white toon sneakers.

The boy had fallen in the street on his butt and is rubbing it with both hands. "Damn it. I hope nobody saw that. That was so uncool."

The teen blinks as he blush lightly and than he smiles. ( Well it looks like I just might get lucky today to. I hope he's single.) He was about to walk up to the boy when they both heard a loud "Vrroooomm" making them turn and see a yellow human bus sharply turn the corner.

The boy's eyes pop out of his head when he sees the bus heading right for him. His eyes go back into his head and he looks on with a very frighten look. "Oh carp!"

Inside the bus Deemay's eyes widen in panic when she sees the toon boy in the road. "Joe do something or your going to kill that boy!"

Joe looks on in sadness. "I can't do anything we're going to fast!"

Just before the bus hits the boy, a peach ink skinned right arm stretches out to him with it's hand grabbing the back of his t-shirt and pulling him to safety. In the bus everybody let's out a sigh of relief as they continue to speed through Toontown.

The boy watches the bus disappear down the road and let's out a sigh while he smiles. "wuhh. That was a real close one. That would have hurt like hell." He than turns and looks up to the toon that helped him. Thanks, I owe you big..." He stops with his mouth open and a blush in his cheeks as he looks at the toon teen.

The teen looks down at the boy worryingly. "Hey are you ok?"

The boy's mouth drops open more and his eyes now have beating red toon hearts in them. He than has a smile on his face has he offers his right hand to the teen. "Yeah. I'm ok thanks to you."

The teen smiles as he takes his hand and pulls him up. "Hey what toon wouldn't save a cutie like you."

The boy blushes while biting his bottom lip and shyly looks away. He also has his hands behind his back and is lightly rubbing the sidewalk with his right foot. He than looks back up at the teen with a hopeful smile. "So, will you have dinner with me? You know, as a way to thank you for saving me."

The teen gives him a big smile back. "I'd love to." He than takes the boy's left hand in his right and they walk down the sidewalk together. They look at each other with toon hearts in their eyes as they hope they do more than just have dinner tonight.

 **Inside** **of** **the** **bus**.

Amanda closes her eyes while she sighs as she puts her right hand over her heart. "uhhh. Thank God that toon boy saved the other one."

Nick looks at her with his right eyebrow raised. "Are you crazy? cartoons aren't real."

Nianna who is sitting next to him looks at her brother. "But Nick, just look out the windows. We're in a animated city."

Nick looks at her with a small glare. "Don't be stupid sis. This is just some weird dream I'm having."

David looks at him with lazy eyes. "So we're all having the same dream huh. Your an idiot Nick."

 **Another** **part** **of** **Toontown**.

A dark purple toon car that doesn't have a roof comes to a stop at a intersection. Sitting inside of it are three beautiful toon fish women.

The fish woman sitting in the back stands five feet, six inches tall and has pink ink skinned face down to her stomach while the rest is light blue ink skin, big thin blue ink fin that starts at the center of the top of her head to the bottom to the back of it, black ink eyes, no nose, full lips with dark pink toon lipstick and pink fin like ears. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, big C-cup breasts, slim waist line, curvey hips and a light blue ink fish tail with blue ink fish tail fins. She is wearing a white toon dress that's backless, sleeveless, strapless and shows a lot of her cleavage with a big red toon bow between her breasts.

The fish woman sitting in the passenger seat stands five feet, five inches tall and has yellow ink skinned face down to her stomach while the rest is orange ink skin, thin light orange ink fin that falls over the right side of her face and a small ponytail like light orange ink fin on the back of her head, black ink eyes, no nose, full lips with red toon lipstick and yellow fin like ears. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, big B-cup breasts, slim waist line, curvey hips and orange ink fish tail with light orange ink fish tail fins. She is wearing a pink v-neck short sleeve toon dress with a white collar and a white toon apron tied around her waist.

The last one that is sitting in the driver's seat stands five feet, six inches tall and has light purple ink skin, long thin yellow ink fins that stops at the middle of her back with a fin on top of her head that falls over the right side of her head, blue ink eyes, no nose, full lips with purple toon lipstick and light purple ink fin like ears. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, DD-cup breasts, slim waist line, full rounded hips and light purple ink fish tail with yellow ink fish tail fins. She is wearing a shimmering black toon dress that is strapless while being attached to her upper arms and showing a lot of her cleavage and long purple toon gloves.

The orange one looks over to the purple one and than the blue one with a small smile. "So you two ready for your performances tonight?"

The blue one bites her bottom lip and looks down nervously. "I don't know." She than looks at the orange one. "This is the first time I've ever even bin inside of the Ink and Paint Club. What if they don't like me?"

The purple one turns to her and gives her a big smile. "Don't worry honey. Trust me, when they get a look at you, your gonna have to beat them off of you."

The blue one turns to her with a worried look. "But I don't want to hurt anybody.

The orange one looks at her with a smirk. "Oh don't worry. Humans aren't made out of glass you know." She than frowns lightly. "Besides, some of those human men just ask for a fist in the face." She than looks away from her with a pout and her arms crossed over her chest. "All they want to do is play grab ass, even when you don't have a ass to grab."

The purple one smirks as she looks at her with lided eyes and sticking out her chest to her making her large breasts bonce. "That's not all they like to grab. Go a head. Reach in."

The blue one gasped "uhh" and the orange one looks at her with a smirk. She leans in a little and puts her right hand on the purple one's cheek. She bites her bottom lip as the orange one lightly rubs her cheek and than slowly slides her hand down her face.

The blue one watches with widen eyes and a blush as the orange one's hand disappears into the black toon dress. After a few seconds of the orange one's hand in between the purple one's breasts, a loud "Snap" is heard. Both the blue and orange one's eyes widen in surprise as the purple one smirks.

The orange one than slowly pulls out her hand. When she pulls it out, she is holding a closed large sliver toon bear trap. "Whoa. That would have really hurt if I wasn't being careful."

The blue one looks at the bear trap shockingly. "What gave you the idea to put that in there?"

The purple one looks at her with a smile. "A friend of mine. I'll introduce you to her when we get there. Now..." She than takes the bear trap from the orange one and sticks it and her hands down the blue one's dress. She smirks as all the blue one can do Is look down at the hands in between her big breasts with her mouth dropped open. "Don't worry honey, this is just a toon item. So it won't kill or badly hurt anyone." She than pulls her hands out making the blue one's breasts lightly bounce. "And I always carry two just in case."

She than reaches into her black toon purse with her right hand and pulls out another sliver toon bear trap. But the orange one takes it from her with a smirk. "I'll do that. I'm not done playing in there yet."

The purple one nods her head with a smile. "Be my guest."

As the orange one sticks her hands and the bear trap between those large breasts, the blue one bites her bottom lip and looks at both of them nervously. "Umm. Are you two together?"

The purple one looks at her with a smile as she shakes her head. "No, where just good friends."

The orange one pulls out her hands making those large purple breasts bonce again while looking at the blue one with a concerning look. "We're not making you feel uncomfortable are we dear."

The blue one looks around nervously while blushing and has her hands clasped together. "No, no. I... I like girls to." Her blush than darkens. "Have either of you two have... have..." She than looks up at both of them nervously. "Have played patty cake or had sex before?" She than looks at them with a little bit of panic. "And I'm sorry for asking about something so personal, but I just want to know what it's like."

The orange one looks back at her with a smile. "It's ok. I've never had sex before." She than points at the purple one with her right thumb. "But we've played patty cake a few times before."

The purple one looks at the blue one while she nods her head with a big smile. "Same here, I haven't had sex yet either. But I've played patty cake with a few of my friends and..." She stops as she closes her eyes with a blush on her face. "Oh my God, does it feel good." She than looks at her with a smirk. "And I heard that sex is even better by a lot."

The blue one looks at her with shocked eyes. "Really?" She than looks up into the sky with a hopeful look. "Oh, ever since I was drawn I always wanted a girlfriend."

The orange one looks at her with a smile. "The same for us to dear." She than looks at both of them with a smile. "And I have a feeling that we'll meet them soon."

The purple one looks at her with a big smile and the blue one looks at her with a hopeful one. "You really think so?"

The orange one nods her head as her smile grows. "Trust me. I can feel love in the..." Than a loud "Vrroooomm" cuts her off making all three of them to look behind them and when they see a yellow human bus speeding right at them, their eyes widen in fear. "Oh shit."

Meanwhile everyone inside of the bus was looking on in horror as they was about to hit the toon car. Deemay looks at Joe with her widen eyes. "Joe you have to turn now!"

Joe just looks a head blankly. "I've lost control over this damn thing. I can't do anything."

Than in about a second later a loud "Crash" is heard when the bus hits the toon car. This causes the toon car to be sent flying high into the sky with the three toon fish women screaming. "Aaaaaahhhhh!" The bus only had a small dent in the front after the crash as it continues to speed through Toontown.

Grace than looks at Deemay with a pleading look. "Wait, their cartoons right? so they'll be ok right?"

Deemay looks at her with a sad look on her face and shrugs her shoulders. Silence fills the bus has everyone inside thinks sadly that they might have killed them. A few of them even shed a few tears as they think they are going to die to.

 **Toon Sky: High above Toontown.**

The toon car is speeding higher and higher in to the sky as the toon fish women continue to scream."Aaaaaahhhhh!" The toon car than suddenly starts to quickly spin. This causes the women to be quickly shot forward away from the car while their eyes are closed tightly. They fly forward for they don't know how long before they start to slow down to a stop.

When they do stop they blink their eyes open and look around. The blue one looks at the other two. "Is it over?"

The purple one let's out a sigh. "uhhh, I hope so."

The orange one looks down and gasps and her eyes widen in fear. "ugh. Oh shit." The other two look at her confusingly and than look down. They see that they are very high above Toontown with who knows how many of thousands of feet up.

The other two jump to the orange one with the blue one on the right and the purple one on the left as they warp their arms around her in fear. Their bodies than start to stretch as gravity pulls them down quickly with their breasts being pulled down last making them bonce as they scream. "Aaaaaahhhhh!"

 **Toontown Park.**

Meanwhile in the center of Toontown Park three beautiful young toon human women where walking together.

The first one on the right stands five feet, five inches tall and has light brown ink skin, short black ink hair with the end of the sides curved framing her cheeks, brown ink eyes with a few freckles under them and full lips with red toon lipstick. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, big B-cup breasts, slim waist line, slim hips, curvey butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a yellow toon tank top that shows her midriff, tight hip hugging toon jeans and white toon sneakers.

The second one in the center stands five feet, six inches tall and has peach ink skin, long straight red ink hair that stops at the middle of her back, green ink eyes and full lips with red toon lipstick. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, small C-cup breasts, slim waist line, slim hips, curvey butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a green toon t-shirt, loose fitting blue toon jeans, brown toon belt and green toon sandals.

The last one on the left stands five feet, six inches tall and has peach ink skin, short blonde ink hair that fans out at the ends with a big bang that falls over the right side of her forehead, blue ink eyes and full lips with pink toon lipstick. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, small C-cup breasts, slim waist line, slim hips, curvey butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a red thin strapped toon shirt that shows a little bit of her cleavage, tight dark blue toon jeans and white toon shoes.

The red haired one stops walking and looks at the other two with a big smile. "I still can't believe it girls, we actually have are own show!"

The black haired one looks at her with a big smile while nodding her head. "I know right! I can't wait to get started!

The blonde haired one gives her two friends a big smile. "This is so awesome. The only way this day can get any better is if we had hot dates today."

The black haired one than looks around suddenly with a confused look on her face. "hey, do you girls hear that?"

The blonde haired one looks at her with her right eyebrow raised. "Hear what? I don't hear anything A..." Than all of a second a loud scream of. "Aaaaaahhhhh!" Cuts her off and all three look up with widen eyes. They than see the three toon fish women falling out of the sky.

The young women's eyes pop out of their heads and than quickly back in. The red haired one than looks seriously at the other two. "Girls we have to catch them." The other two look at her seriously and give her a nod. They than run to the spots and get ready to catch them.

The three fish women have their eyes closed tightly ready to hit the ground very painfully. When all of a sudden, they feel themselves stop and are being held in someone's arms bridal style. The blue one is in the back haired one's arms. The orange one is in the red haired one's arms. And the purple one is in the blonde one's arms.

The black haired and the red haired young women both blush looking at the beautiful fish women in their arms. The blonde haired young women has a smirk as she blushes and her eyes have red beating toon hearts in them. "Well, ask and you will receive."

The fish women than blink their eyes open and look into the eyes of the young women who's arms their in.

The blue one blushes shyly as she looks into the black haired one's eyes. "Thank you for catching me."

The black haired one smiles shyly as red toon hearts circle around her head. "Your welcome."

The orange one smiles and puts her hands on the red haired one's shoulders. "Well hello. Thanks for the save."

The red haired one smiles as red toon hearts circle around her head. "Hi, and your very welcome."

The purple one smirks as she wraps her arms around the blonde haired one's neck. "Well going through all of that was actually worth it, to get saved by a beautiful woman like you."

The blonde haired one's smirk grows as red toon hearts circle around her head. "We I feel lucky to meet and save a beautiful woman like you." She than holds her a little closer to her body. "So. Can I take you out to dinner tonight."

The purple one's smile grows and she nods her head. She was about to say something but she suddenly stops and her eyes widen in panic. "Oh no my car! How are we going to get to the Ink and Paint Club now."

Than a sound of "wooooOOOO" that got louder made them all look up seeing the dark purple toon car fall out of the sky.

The toon car hits the ground with a loud "Bang" and causes a dust cloud to cover it. After the dust clears, they all see that the car is perfectly fine and doesn't have a speck of dust on it.

The purple one let's out a sigh of relief. "uhhh. Thank God I bought a toon car." She than looks back into the blonde one's eyes with a flirtatious smile. "So, how do you like the idea of having dinner at the Ink and Paint Club for a date?"

The black haired one looks over at her with a surprised look. "But that's a humans only club."

The purple one looks over at her with a smile. "Don't worry about that honey. Get you three beautiful woman in is going to be easy." She than looks back into the blonde one's eyes. "Now, I think you deserve a reward." She than quickly moves in and kisses her full on the lips. the blonde one's eyes widen for a few seconds before she closes them and kisses back.

The orange one smirks seeing this and than looks back at the red haired one, who was looking at the other two kiss in shock. "Well I think that's a good idea." She than puts her hands on her cheeks and turns her head to make her look at her. They look into each other's eyes while smiling and than they lean in and kiss each other.

The blue one and the black haired one both watch with widen eyes and blushes. They than look at each other with the blue one looking at her shyly and the black haired one gulps loudly. They than slowly lean in and kiss each other.

After a little while of making out they than all get in the car with the purple one back in the driver's seat, the blonde haired one sits behind her while warping her arms around her neck and kisses her cheek, the red haired one sitting in the passenger seat with the orange one sitting in her lap and the black haired one with the blue one sitting together in the back seat with the blue one's head on her shoulder. The car than suddenly speeds away leaving a heart shaped dust cloud behind.

 **Meanwhile back in the bus.**

Bille suddenly shakes his head and looks down seriously. "There has to be a way to get out of this alive."

Rain looks over at him sadly. "What can we do? The only thing I can think of is if we hit something big and soft enough that it won't kill us."

Tesa's eyes widen in fear as she sees the building they are headed towards. "Oh God, we're going to hit that building!"

Grace holds on to Deemay tighter as she looks on in panic. "Well so much for soft."

The toon building they are headed to is a large factory. On top of the factory is a large white toon sign in the shape of a toon car with, Toontown Cars For You written in red ink on it. The bus speeds through the large opening and soon all that can be heard is the voices of toons and different sounds of.

"What the hell!"

"Crash"

"Hey! watch where ya going!"

"Bang"

"I'm ok."

"Bam"

"ok, I'm not ok."

"zippp"

"click"

The bus than speeds out through the large back opening with out a scratch. Inside the bus however everyone looks down in confusion at their laps seeing locked black toon safety belts around them.

Tody blinks and he lightly pulls on it. "What the heck."

Deemay looks back up and than her eyes widen in fear as she tightly wraps her arms around Grace. "Joe look out!"

Joe quickly looks up seeing that they are headed for a alleyway. He than reflectively slams his foot on the breaks but the bus still won't stop. "Damn it!"

The bus speeds right into the alleyway and right for a toon brick wall. Everyone than closes their eyes and let out screams of. "Aaaaaahhhhh!" Than there is a loud "Crash" and than everything goes deadly silent.

 **To be continued.**

 **Well there you have it. part 3. Now I hoped you had fun trying to figure out who all ten of the mystery cartoons are and not just come straight here to find out. But even if you did, here they are in the challenges in the order of what I would less like to see to the most.**

 **1\. Zack/Max.**

 **Zack (Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego.) meets Max (Mighty Max) and sparks fly.**

 **Bonus points: 1. If you have them as toons than you can just pick up where I left off.**

 **2\. If you do a fall into another world story than you have to use at least five characters that fall into the other world.**

 **3\. One of the side pairings has to be Ivy/Carmen, Ivy/Max's mom or Ivy/Carmen/Max's mom.**

 **2.** **Samantha/Pearl, Clover/Angel Jones, Alexandra/Blue Fish Woman.**

 **Are favorite W.O.O.H.P. spies meet the women of Fish Police and have one of their craziest adventures yet.**

 **Bonus points: 1. Pearl, Angel and (I'm sorry but I can't find her name.) stay as fish women.**

 **2\. If you have them as toons you can just pick up where I left off.**

 **3\. If you are going to have other Totally Spies Female characters get together with your own OFC Fish Police characters Mandy has to get one.**

 **3\. Goku/Julie Bruin.**

 **Goku (DB/Z/GT/Super) one day comes across Julie Bruin (Tiny Toon Adventures) and the two really hit it off perfectly.**

 **1\. If you have them has toons you can just pick up where I left off.**

 **2\. If your story takes place in DB timeline than they meet at the beginning just after he meets Bulma and he has to be taller. If your story takes place in DBZ timeline than they meet just as he is going to get on snake way has she is going to train with King Kai as well and goes to earth afterwards with him. If your story takes place in GT timeline they meet when they are looking for the black star dragon balls and she goes with them. If you pick super than your on your own, because I'm not a fan of it at all.**

 **3\. If your story is a harem story (wicth I prefer because I don't want Goku leaving Chi-Chi.) than Chi-Chi and Bulma must be in it. (can be large.) (can have multiple harems.)**

 **Well you know the drill. If you do take on one of the challenges please leave it's title in a review.**

 **Well that's it until part 4. Until next time. Bye!**


	4. A fresh start

**Chapter 4: A fresh start that nobody asked for.**

 **Hey** **everybody, time for part 4 of this story. I know that I don't have any reviews yet. But I know that doesn't mean that it's not being read. So to all of you reading this story, I hope you're injoy this chapter to.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Who Framed Roger Rabbit or any other animated characters that belong to their rightfully owners.**

 **Chapter Warnings: Adult Language,Yaoi, Yuri.**

"Talking."

(Thinking.)

"sounds"

 **In a allyway inside Toontown.**

Joe's eye lids twitch and he let's out a groan "ugh" as he starts to come to. He hears a "knock, knock, knock" and a male voice saying. "Hey is everybody ok in there. Hello can anybody hear me." Joe slowly sits up while rubbing his head with his left hand and let's out another groan. "ugh. Well my head hurts. That's get to mean I'm still alive."

He than hears the male voice again as it sighs in relief. "uhhh. Thank God at least one of you is ok." He looks in the direction the voice came from and what he sees standing outside of the bus' door, makes him raise his right eyebrow.

Standing there is a grey toon cat on two legs. He stands three feet tall with out the tips of his ears that are on the top sides of his head. He has yellow ink eyes with slightly slitted puplis and thin lips. He has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands with four big fingers on each one, slim waist line, narrow hips, small butt with a foot long grey tail above it, slim legs and small feet with four big toes on each one. he is wearing a red toon cap, red toon t-shirt, white toon gloves and blue toon pants with a hole in the back for his tail.

Joe's eyes widen in fear as he than looks back at everyone else on the bus. "Is everybody ok! Deemay, Toby! Can any of you hear me!"

Soon after Joe's yell, everybody else starts to come to. Deemay is the first one to look back up at Joe. "Yeah I'm ok Joe." She than looks down at Grace, who is still in her arms and is slowly sitting up. "Grace are you alright."

Grace than looks into her eyes with a small smile. "Yeah, I'm alright Miss Doon."

Toby blinks as he looks around slowly. "Are we still alive, or do we have to take a bus to heaven."

Zane looks over at his little brother with lazy eyes. "If we do, I'm going to have a serious talk with God."

Zoey slowly nods her head and looks over at Zane. "I'm right with you on that one."

Menelik looks between the two of them. "Hey at least we're all still alive."

Yanella looks around worryingly. "Well, everybody is ok right?"

Xena looks at Yanella with a smile. "I'm alright."

Yokoma nods his head. "I am alright as well."

Wanda holds her head with her right hand as she looks around. "I'm still alive, I'll get back to you about the being ok part."

Ximaru looks around with relief. "I'm ok, and a good thing to." A little bit of panic than starts to fill his eyes. "We have no idea where we are, where the hospital is or if there even is one."

Valary rolls her eyes and than looks at Ximaru. "Oh calm down Ximaru. You're ok, I'm ok and the rest of us seem ok." She than looks over at Will. "Hey Will, are you alright."

Will looks at her with a smile. "Yeah I'm ok thanks." He than looks at Joe. "Thank God you drove through that factory, right coach."

Tesa shakes her head as toon blue birds circle around her head. "Does anyone else have a headache."

Amanda holds her head with her left hand as toon coco clocks circle around her head. "Yeah I've got one, but I think I'm ok."

Nick frowns as toon stars circle around his head. "Did anyone bring any headache tablets."

Vince looks at the circles toon items with wide binking eyes. "umm. Does anyone else see the spinning toon stuff.

Samantha looks at Vince with her right eyebrow raised. "You do remember that where in a toon city right."

Sol looks at her with lazy eyes. "So... because we're in a toon city, you think it's normal to have toon stuff fly around people's heads. Ok."

Rain looks at him seriously. "Oh come on Sol. She does have a point. Who knows what can happen while we're here."

Rick tilts his head slightly to the right with his chin in his right hand. "I wonder if we would have survived no matter how we crashed."

Qunika looks at Rick seriously. "Well let's not test that one out, ok."

David rubs the back of his neck and let's out a groan. "ugh. My neck is killing me."

Nianna reaches up with her left hand and waves away the stars over Nick's head. "Their you go Nick." She than looks over at Bille with worry. "Bille are you alright."

Bille has his head down with both hands on the back of his head. "I'm alright, I just hit the back of my head." He than lifts his head up and slowly looks around. His right eyebrow raises when he sees the toon cat standing outside the bus door. "Theirs a cartoon cat standing there."

Joe smiles as he sees everyone is alright. The toon cat than knocks on the bus' door again. "knock, knock" "I'm glad you all are ok, but you should get out of here before the Toon Patrol get here." His eyes than widen and than he reaches into his right pocket and pulls out a letter. "Oh, and this is for you guys."

Joe looks at Deemay who looks back and gives him a nod. Joe than opens the door and let's the toon cat in.

The toon cat looks around with a smile on his face. "You humans, you all know that just because you're in Toontown, doesn't mean you can't die." Everyone is looking at him with shocked eyes as he gives Joe the letter. "Here you go. The woman who gave that to me said that only you guys should read that. And don't worry about getting out of Toontown, I can help out with that."

Deemay shakes off the shock and looks at him with a small smile. "Thank you for offering to help us. umm. What's your name?"

The toon cat zooms right in front of her and than holds her right hand in his left. He than lifts her hand to his lips and kisses it, not knowing that this makes Grace frown at him. "My name is Tommy Nine Lives. And may I just say, it is really nice to meet you."

Deemay nervously smiles as she lightly pulls away her hand. "It's nice to meet you to Tommy."

Grace than gives Tommy a forced smile. "Tommy, didn't you say that we should get going."

Tommy looks at her and gives her a wink with his right eye. "Your right, but don't worry I'll be right back." He than zooms away quickly, leaving behind a animated dust cloud that quickly fades away.

Toby looks around at everybody with his left eyebrow raised. "So... does anyone else think it's weird that a cartoon cat was talking to us."

Samantha looks at Toby with lazy eyes. "I think I said it earlier, but we're in a toon city." She than looks out of one of the bus' windows. "I mean we even hit that toon car and those..." She cuts herself off as her eyes widen and she puts her left hand over her mouth.

Ximaru's eyes widen in both fear and realization. "Oh my God. Those cartoon fish women." He than looks down sadly. "I hope their ok."

Nick rolls his eyes and than looks at Ximaru. "Come on Ximaru. Their cartoon characters, their indestoryable. Don't you watch cartoons."

Nianna lightly glares at Nick. "Nick!" She than slaps the back of his head. "slap" He than holds the back of his head with his left hand and glares back at her. He was going to say something but seeing her glare stops him. She than continues. "You don't know that. They could be hurt." She stops glaring when she sees him look down sadly. "And it's indestructible, witch I hope you're right."

Deemay than looks around at everybody seriously. "We can ask Tommy about that when he gets back." She than looks at Joe. "Joe, maybe you should read that letter. It could tell us what the hell is going on."

Joe nods his head while taking the letter out of the envelope with his right hand. "I'm willing to try anything if it helps us find out what's going on." He unfolds the letter and than reads it out loud. "Hello, my name is Daina. And I'll like to start off by saying, I'm sorry. I know this is going to be hard to believe, well you all are in a city full of cartoons so maybe it's not. Anyway the truth is, you all died the first time when you crashed into the boulder."

Everyone else's eyes widen and they all let out a scream of. "What!" Grace holds her head as tears start to run down her face. "We're dead."

Deemay hugs her tightly and gives her a smile. "No Grace, we're all very much alive. It said the first time." She than looks back at Joe. "Please continue Joe."

Joe nods and continues to read out loud. "Now I know you all are probably confused right now. But you see I rewound time on your world to stop the crash and keep you all from dying. Has for where you all are, this is another world. The part you all are in now is called Toontown, but don't worry there are other humans on this world. Well kinda, I'm not going to bore you with all the scientific details and get straight to the point. You all are in a toon world that's connected to a human one. So all you got to do is ask for directions and you all will be ok. Now for the bullshit for why'd I picked you all. You see, in a few days time that toon world is going to be destroyed."

Everyone than let's out another scream of. "What!" Toby shakes his head. "None of this should be possible. This is insane."

Zoey looks at him with a small smile. "I do agree with you, but this is happening. I mean a cartoon cat was talking to us."

Joe than gets everyone's attention. "We can all talk about this afterwards. But there is a little more to go." He than looks back down at the letter and continues. "So the resin I saved all of your lives, is so maybe you all can stop that from happening." Their is another yell from everyone. "What!" But Joe keeps reading. "Now I know this is a lot to ask you all of you, and none of you have to do anything. I'll gladly send all of you home when it's all over. The only thing I'm hoping for is that you all to get out of this alive and save as many toons as possible. Now the last thing I have to tell you all is the resin I don't tell all of you what I think will happen. Well that's just it, I don't know what can happen this time. You see when time gets rewound it never plays out the same way as it did the first time. This maybe my first time I've done it, but I've seen it happen over and over again. Hell, you all being there is proof of that as it is. So I don't want to tell you all misinformation that can get you all killed. So like I said, none of you have to do anything and I promise to send you all home. Just, beware of a man called Doom. And all of you be careful, and good luck."

Joe than refolds the letter and looks at Deemay with lazy eyes. "Well, this is some major bullshit."

Deemay let's out a sigh and than looks at him seriously. "uhhh. I know Joe, but we really have no other choice. And if what it says is true, than..."

Joe than looks at her with a glare. "Deemay! Are you insane. Didn't you hear me. We are not going to play hero when are students lives on the line."

Deemay nods her head with a sad look on her face. "I know, you are absolutely right." She than looks at him seriously. "That is why, your going to look after everybody while l see if there is anything I can do to help."

Grace than lightly grabs her left hand making her look into Grace's wide worried eyes. "But Deemay, you can't do this alone! I'll come with you and..."

She gets cut off when suddenly everyone hears Tommy's voice. "I'm back. So what did I miss."

Everyone jumps and looks at the bus' open door seeing Tommy standing there with a big smile. Tesa looks at him with widen eyes. "Tommy. Oh you wouldn't believe it. You see we... mmmm, mmmm, mmmm."

Rain covers her mouth with her right hand while she looks at Tommy with a nervously smile. "What she means to say is, that we are happy your back."

Tommy blinks as he looks at her and than raises his right eyebrow. "Right." He than looks at Deemay with a big smile. "Anyway, I've got your ride all ready for all of you."

Samantha's eyes widen when something comes back to her and than she looks at Tommy. "Tommy, can I ask you something."

Tommy looks at her and gives her a nod. "Yeah, I don't mind."

Samantha than looks back at him sadly. "Well you see..." She bites her bottom lip and than looks away for a second before looking back at him. "We hit a car with three cartoon fish women before we crashed. Will they be ok."

Tommy looks at her confusingly while slightly tilting his head to the left. "Why are you so worried?" He than smile at her. "Their ok, it'll take more than that to kill us toons. Now come on you all, your new ride is waiting." He than gets off of the bus and walks down the alleyway.

Nick cross' his arms over his chest and smirks. "See I told all of you that they would be ok." As everybody was standing and getting ready to get off the bus, he puts his right hand on Nianna's left shoulder. "I think you owe me a sorry for that hit sis."

Nianna smiles as she playfully rolls her eyes. "I'm sorry for hitting you Nick. he he he."

After everyone got off the bus, got their stuff and is walking through the alleyway, Tesa looks at Rain confusingly. "Why did you cover me mouth earlier when I was talking to Tommy for."

Rain looks at her seriously. "Because for one, if we tell anybody that we're from another world they'll think we're all crazy. For another, what if the part about someone or someones wanting to destroy this place is true. We have no idea who to trust."

Nick puts her hands behind his head. "Oh come on guys. That part of the letter is absolutely crap. You can't kill a cartoon character."

Menelik looks over at him with his left eyebrow raised. "So your an expert on living cartoons now. We have no idea what's possible in this world."

They were about to exit the alleyway when Joe got everyone's attention. "Let's talk about this later, ok everyone. Right now let's just try to find a place to stay until we find a way home."

When all of them had exited the alleyway, they see Tommy sanding in front of a red human van with a bench seat in the front. Tommy smiles as he extends his right arm with his hand pointing to the van. "Here you all go. I built it myself, she'll get you back to the human in no time."

Grace looks at the van with lazy eyes. "Yeah, because we all will definitely fit in there." She than whispers under her breath. "Stupid flirting cartoon cat."

Deemay lightly jabs Grace with her left elbow as she gives Tommy a small smile. "Thank you so much Tommy. I wish there was something that we could give you in return."

Tommy puts his chin in his right hand as he frowns in though. After a few seconds a smile forms on his face, he raises his right hand with his index finger extended and a toon lightbulb appears over his head and than "clicks" on. "I got it, how about a trade. I'll give you all the van for good, and you give me the bus you all crashed." He than extends his right arm out. "How does that sound."

Deemay looks over at Joe who just shrugs his shoulders. She looks back at Tommy with a smile and shakes his right hand with her right one. "You got yourself a deal, Tommy."

Tommy than quickly spins around in a mini twister for a few seconds. When he stops spinning the sound of a loud "screech" like someone stepping on a break is heard. And even doe he is still wearing his red toon cap and white toon gloves. He is now wearing a white toon t-shirt and blue toon overalls.

He than points down the road the van is facing. "Now, all you have to do is stay on this road and go straight. You be in the toon countryside and than through the tunnel to the human side in a few minutes." He than gives Deemay a wink with his right eye. "Now if you all excuse me. I have a bus to fix." He than quickly dashes into the alleyway leaving behind a dust cloud.

Joe than walks up to the driver's side door and looks through the window. "Well It's probably going to be a tight fit in the back, But there's enough room for three other people in the front with me." He than turns around to look at everyone. "So..."

Before he can even finish talking, Deemay, Grace and Toby all call out at the same time. "Shotgun!"

Joe smiles as he shakes his head and than opens the door. "Well let's go. Everybody get in."

Toby was about to get in the van while Joe held the door open for him, when Menelik opens the back double doors and his eyes widen at what's inside. "Hey coach, Miss Doon. Take a look at this."

Everyone looks into the back and all of their eyes widen in surprise. Some of them even had their jaws dropped open. Valary doe has a smirk on her face. "We definitely got the better part of that deal."

Inside the van is white toon carpeting, twenty black toon seats built into it in five rows of two on each side and a small latch window that can be only opened from the front.

Xena smiles as she looks inside the van. "And there's even enough room for all the bags easy." She than gets in the van and sits down in one of the seats. "Man, these things are so comfy." She than looks back at everybody with a smile. "Come on you guys. get on so we can get out of here already." She than looks away sadly. "And hopefully find a way home."

Everyone that wasn't getting in the front than gets in the back with all the luggage and Joe closes the doors. He than goes back to the driver's side door with Toby following him, while Deemay and Grace walks over to the passenger side door.

Joe open the door for Toby again with a smile. "There you go Mister Rede."

Toby lightly blushes as he smiles back. "Thanks coach." He than gets in with Joe right behind him who than closes the door.

Deemay was about to open the passenger side door for Grace when she tapped her on the right shoulder. She than looks at Grace curiously. "What is it Miss Canaly?"

Grace looks away with a blush and than looks back into Deemay's eyes. "When we get to... where ever it is we're going. Can you and I talk about..." She shyly looks away again before looking back at her. "You know, the kiss we had together."

Deemay smiles and than leans in and kiss her on her left cheek. "Of course we can Miss Canaly." She than opens the door for her.

Grace holds her cheek with her left hand and has a big smile on her face as she gets in the van. After Deemay gets in and closes the door, Joe starts the van and than opens the small latch window. "Alright everyone, let's go." He than drives down the road and through the rest of Toontown.

 **Toon countryside: A few minutes later.**

Joe is trying to keep his eyes on the toon dirt road as Deemay, Grace and Toby are looking around in wonder. They look around both sides of the road seeing wide green toon fields with red toon farms, blue toon lakes, green toon trees with some of them having faces and even some with hands and toon animals and people.

Toon birds of different sizes, colors and kinds, fly through the air while tweeting and some of them are singing different songs.

Toon farm animals and toon forest animals are taking to each other and eating grass, vegetables, fruits and some of them have fast food.

Toon farmers are doing the final bit of work for the day. A toon farm girl stands five feet, four inches tall with peach ink skin, blonde ink hair in braided pigtails that goes down to her chest, blue ink eyes, full lips with pink toon lipstick and three freckles on each cheek. She has a fit body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, D-cup breasts, slim waist line, curvey hips, curvey butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a short sleeve white toon t-shirt, blue toon overalls and brown toon cowboy boots.

She is herding some of the animals back to one of the barns. She looks over at them when she hears the van coming. She gives them a big smile that shows her perfect white ink teeth as she waves to them.

Grace looks back through the latch window at everybody in the back. "I wish you all can see what we see. It's pretty incredible now that we don't have to worry about dying."

Xena is looking through one of the four hidden windows at the farm girl with a smirk. "Oh we can, and my I say that the view is gorgeous."

When both Grace and Toby look back with confused faces, David smiles and points to one of the hidden windows. "It looks like Tommy even added windows back here." He than looks out the window he was pointing out. "And as crazy as this is, it's pretty awesome to see actual living cartoons."

Joe as a small smile as he sees a small rocky brown toon hill with a tunnel in it. "That's got to be it. Ok everyone here we go." He than drives into it and down the long path.

As soon as they exited the tunnel, Joe stops and they all look around seeing normal trees and a normal road that leads to a normal city.

Deemay looks up into the sky with a small frown as she sees that it will be dark soon. She than looks at Joe. "What do we do now Joe."

Joe thinks silently for a few seconds before he looks back through the latch window seriously. "Hey, can you all put all of your money together for me please." He than looks at Toby, Grace and Deemay. "You three to. I want to see how much we have all together."

Zane than passes all of the money to Joe through the small latch window. "Here you go coach."

Joe smiles and nods as he takes the money. "Thank you Mister Rede." Toby than passes Joe all of his, Grace's and Deemay's money to him as well. "And thank you Mister Rede."

Toby lightly blushes and smiles at him. "Your welcome coach."

Joe than adds his money to it and counts it all together. "Ok everyone, we have two thousand, eight hundred and fifty seven dollars." He than starts the van and drives down the small side road on to the main road. "The first thing we have to do is find a place to stay. Than we get something to eat while we discuss what we do next." He than drives down the main road and heads to the city.

 **Los Angeles: Six, forty five in the afternoon.**

After a few minutes of driving Joe brings the van to a stop in front of a three story apartment building. "This looks like a good place to try." He than looks at Deemay seriously as he gives her the money. "Here Deemay, I think you should hold on to the rest of the money. I go get all of us some dinner, while you and everyone else see if you can get us a apartment to stay in." He than let's out a sigh as his eyes sadden "uhh. Since we have no idea how long we're stuck here."

Deemay gives him a smile. "Don't worry Joe, we'll get back home. I know we will." Joe smiles back as she than looks through the small latch window. "Ok everybody, you are all with me so everybody out."

While everyone is getting out of the van, Toby looks at Joe with a light blush. "Hey coach, do you want me to come with you." He than shyly looks away with his blush growing. "You know, to help you with the food and to keep your company."

Joe gives him a big smile as he lightly blushes. "Of course you can Mister Rede. I love for you to keep my company."

Toby looks back with a big smile and the blush still on his face. "Cool, ok than." He than pulls the door closed after Grace gets out. "Good luck you all. Coach and I will be right back with the food."

Zane walks up to the passenger side door and looks at Toby with a teasing smile. "Now be good little brother. I don't want to hear that you gave coach a hard time, alright. ha ha ha."

Toby's cheeks almost blush red as his eyes widen in embarrassment. "Shut up Zane! That is not funny." He than looks away from him with a pout.

Joe shakes his head with his eyes closed and a smirk on his face. (If only you knew how many hard time you give me without trying.) He than starts the van and drives down the road.

Deemay looks at the group with a smile. "Ok everyone, let's go see if we can hopefully get at least two apartments." Everyone gives her a smile back and all say almost at the same time. "Right Miss Doon."

They than walk up the three cement steps and through the open doorway into the building. Inside is wooden stairs leading up to the next foor and a door next to them with a white sign on the wall next to it with 'Manager' written in black on it.

Deemay smiles as she sees the sign. "Good, they live on the ground floor." She than walks up to the door. "Now, let's see who are maybe temporary landlord or landlady going to be." She than knocks on the door. "knock, knock, knock"

They than hear a deep male voice through the door. "I'm coming, just give me a second." They than hear the sound of footsteps "step, step, step, step, step" coming closer to the door and than the sound of a "click" as the door is unlocked and than opened. A man stands on the other side of the doorway with a small frown. His right eyebrow raises as he looks at the big group. "Yes, can I help all of you."

The man stands five feet, eleven inches tall and has peach skin, short brown hair, green eyes and thin lips. He has a muscular body shape with muscular arms, big hands, big fingers, fit waist line, narrow hips, fit butt, strong legs and big feet. He is wearing a white t-shirt, brown pants and a black belt.

Deemay gives him a big smile. "Good evening sir. We were hoping that you have some apartments to rent."

The man's frown lessened a little as he nods his head. "Yes I do. their two hundred and fifty dollars a month. but since there's still five more days left in this month, you all can come back than." He than starts to close the door. "I don't put up with free loaders"

Just before the door closes, Qunika rushes forward and grabs it with her right hand. The man looks at her with his right eyebrow raised again. She than looks at him with half lided eyes, a flirtatious smile, her hands behind her back and sticks out her chest letting him look at more of her cleavage through the diamond cut in her shirt. "Please sir, we have the money. We can just pay you in advance. And I promise you'll love having us as here."

The man smirks as he looks at her. "How can I say no to such a beautiful young woman. Alright how many rooms do you all need."

Deemay gives him a fake smile with her right eyebrow twitching. "Five would be great if you have them."

The man than reaches with his right hand to the wall on his side and than hands to Deemay five keys. "Your rooms are on the third floor. If you want a TV, you buy it yourself. We'll talk about the details in the morning. Now if you excuse me, good night." He than closes the door.

Nick cross' his arms over his chest and frowns at the door. "Well ain't he just a glow of candle light."

Everyone else looks at him confusingly as Nianna puts her right hand on his left shoulder to get his attention. "Do you mean a ray of sunshine Nick."

Nick lightly blushes and rolls his eyes before looking at her. "I think everyone knew what I meant sis." He than starts to walk up the stairs. "Now come on. I just want to eat some food when Toby and coach get back, and than get some sleep. Man it's been one crazy day."

Everyone let's out a sigh "uhh" as they than follow him up stairs. Deemay shakes her head and as a small smile on her face. "I wonder if he remembers that I have the keys."

As they were walking through the hallway of the second foor, Deemay was looking at the keys in her right hand with her left eyebrow raised. Grace noticing this looks at her confusingly. "What's wrong Miss Doon?"

Deemay looks back at her with a smile. "Oh, no. Everything is ok Miss Canaly." She than shows her the five sliver keys that are each attached to black round keychains. On them printed in white is. 3F1, 3F2, 3F4, 3F5 and 3F6. "It just looks like we have a neighbor, that's all."

Zoey let's out a sigh as she started to climb the stairs to the third floor. "uhhh. I just hope they don't have the same personality as the manager." Everyone else nods their heads or answer back with a "uh oh" as they continue on.

When they get to the third floor, they saw the door to the first room right in front of the stairs. Deemay walks up to the door, puts her suitcase down, unlocks it and holds it open for everyone with her left hand. "Ok everybody, we'll discuss who will stay in which room when Joe and Mister Rede get back. For now just rest all of your stuff down and relax alright?"

Everyone gives her a smile and a nod. "Ok Miss Doon." As they were walking into the room one at a time, Yokoma looks down the hallway at the third door seeing that it has a fogged up glass window in it. He than walks up to the door and looks at what's printed on the window.

At the top in black and in a bit of a curved angle is. VALIANT VALIANT. Below that is a picture of a white shield outlined in black. Inside of the shield is a black outline picture of a figure riding a horse that's reared up. below the horse printed in black is. VERITAS. And finally below the shield and at the bottom of the window printed in black is. PRIVATE and below that, INVESTIGATORS.

Yokoma smiles and than looks over to Deemay. "Hey Miss Doon, I think I found someone who can help us out."

Deemay looks over at him with a little bit of surprise. She than walks over to him and looks at the fogged up glass window. After seeing what's printed on it, a smile forms on her face. "Good work Mister Riice. They just might be able to help us find the woman who wrote the letter."

She than raises her right fist and than knocks on the door. "knock, knock, knock" But no one answers "knock, knock, knock" still no answer. She let's out a sigh and looks at Yokoma with a small smile. "Well it looks like we have to wait to they get back Mister Riice." She than gives him a pleading look. "Hey can you do me a favor."

Yokoma gives her a smile and a nod. "Of course Miss Doon."

Deemay gives him a big smile. "Thanks Mister Riice. All I want you to do is wait down stairs for Joe and Mister Rede, and than bring them up to the room when they get here.

He gives her a nod, walks back to their opened room to put his stuff inside and than walks back down the stairs.

Deemay than walks back to her suitcase and picks it up. She than walks into the room and looks around while closing the door behind her.

The room has double bed with the head of it against the right wall, a brown wooden door is in the wall to the right of it, a step to the left of the bed leads to a small kitchen, their are two windows in the back wall that are closed with their blinds down, a tan wooden table is under them and right up against the back wall, there are six wooden chairs around it, a brown wooden door is in the left wall near the back wall corner and a grey couch is against the left wall near the door.

Sitting on the bed is Xena, Valary, Will, Tesa, Ximaru, Samantha, Sol, Rain, Qunika and Nick. Sitting in the chairs is Nianna, Amanda, Wanda, Vince, Rick and David. Sitting on the step is Bille. And finally sitting on the couch is Zoey, Menelik, Yanella and Zane.

Grace is leaning against the wall right next to Deemay with everybody's stuff next to her. She looks at Deemay with a blush as Deemay walks in and puts her suitcase down next to the others. "So since we have some time. Do you think that you and I can have that talk now."

Deemay gives her a nod and than looks at everybody else. "Alright everyone, Miss Canaly and I are going to be right back. If they get back with the food before we're done, just knock on the second door to let us know."

Everyone else smiles while nodding. "Ok Miss Doon." as Deemay opens the door for Grace and than follows her out and closes it behind her again.

After a few seconds, Nick smirks while looking at the door. "Well, it's about damn time."

Everyone nods in agreement as Zoey let's a big smile spread across her face. "That is why we started the club in the first place."

Yanella nods her head with a small smile. "Yes, it was just a good idea to have a place where Xena, Valary, Ximaru, Tesa, Samantha, Sol, Qunika, Amanda, Toby, Nianna, Grace and myself can be excepted for who we are."

Zane let's out a sigh as he rubs the back of his head with his left hand. "uhhh. It's still feels werid calling my little brother a flower."

Nick looks at him with lazy eyes. "Well it's better than having people call Toby a fairy."

Nianna than looks at Nick angrily. "Nick. Do you have to be so blunt."

Zane let's out a chuckle and than looks at Nianna. "ha ha ha. It's ok Nianna." He than looks over at Nick. "Besides, I owe you for beating the crap out of that guy that was picking on him."

Nick cross' his arms over his chest and smirks. "Straight, gay or whatever. No body picks on my friends just because of who they like."

Zoey let's out a giggle and than looks at Zane. "he he he. Sorry about the flower titles. But as everyone here knows, it's just something I learned from looking through different manga."

Menelik nods his head and has a small smile on his face. "And the rest of us just being there for them, only makes sense for us to be called gardeners."

 **Third floor hallway: With Deemay and Grace.**

After Deemay had closed the door she turns around and looks at Grace who has a nerves look on her face. She than walks up to the door, unlocks it and opens it for her. "Don't be so nervous Miss Canaly. After you."

Grace nods her head with a nerves gulp and than walks into the room. She looks around the room seeing that it's completely identical to the first one. She turns around when she hears Deemay close the door and watches her walk over to the bed.

Deemay sits down on the bed and pats the spot right next to her with her right hand. "Have a set Miss Canaly"

Grace sits next to her and looks at her nervously. "Ok, before I start doe. Can you just call me Grace please." After getting a nod from her, Grace take a deep breath and than looks back at her nervously. "I know I shouldn't be nervous about this part, but I never told you this about me because I was worried you wouldn't like me anymore and..."

Deemay puts her right hand on her shoulder and gives her a smile. "Hey Grace it's ok. There is nothing you can say that will change I feel about you. So go right ahead."

Grace takes another calming breath and puts her right hand on Deemay's. "Miss Doon... I'm gay." She than looks away with her eyes closed.

Deemay puts her left hand on Grace chin and turns her head so they can look each other in the eyes. "I'm gay to Grace. I didn't tell you because I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable around me. I didn't want to lose my best friend.

Grace blushes lightly with a sad look on her face. "Only a friend huh. What if I told you that I have another secret."

Deemay looks at her with a smile and a blush of her own. "I think I know what it is. I didn't kiss you because I was afraid of losing you." She than starts to lean in, bringing their lips closer. "I kissed you because I've loved you for awhile now." She than kisses her passionately while wrapping her arms around Grace's back.

Grace's eyes widen in shock for only a second before she closing them, wraps her arms around Deemay's neck and kisses her back with just as much passion. After a little while she breaks the kiss with a wet "pop" and looks at her with a smile. "Well you guessed right. I love you to Deemay."

They than were soon kissing each other again. Deemay's hands were rubbing Grace's back as Grace let her's slide down to Deemay's large breasts and gives them a small squeeze.

Deemay breaks the kiss and looks at her surprised. Grace looks at her with a smirk as she blushes and squeezes her breasts again. Deemay smirks right back and than pulls her into another kiss.

 **Outside of the apartment building.**

Joe pulls the van to a stop and looks around and smiles. "Well it looks like we have a place to stay after all." He than looks at Toby. "Thanks for keeping my company again Mister Rede."

Toby bites his bottom lip nervously and than looks at Joe. "Coach, can tell you something important?"

Joe raises his right eyebrow and his smile falls. "Sure thing Mister Rede. you know you can tell me anything."

Toby looks away for a second and than looks back nervously. "You remember how I'm and everyone else here is apart of a club, besides you and Miss Doon." After getting a nod he continues. "Well, the point of the club is for a place at school for those of us with flowers in are titles to feel..." He than looks away again before looking back. "Comfortable."

Joe blinks once as he looks at him confusingly. "What do you mean Mister Rede."

Toby let's out a sad sigh and looks down. "uhhh. I'm just going to say it. Coach... I'm gay." After a little while, Toby looks up at Joe and seeing him smile, makes his eyes widen in surprise. "Your not mad at me coach."

Joe shakes his head and gives him a big smile. "Why the hell would I be mad. I'm not going to be mad because someone is gay. It would be hypocritical of me since I'm gay."

Toby smiles and let's out a relieved sigh with his eyes closed. "uhhh. Man what a relief. I was afraid you..." He than quickly turns his head to Joe with his eyes widen in shock. "Wait, your what coach!"

Joe let's out a laugh as he smiles at him. "ha ha ha ha ha. I didn't want any of you to think anything different about my." He than looks at him seriously with a blush on his face. "Mister Rede, please don't hate me for this."

Toby looks at him with his left eyebrow raised. "Hate you for what c..." Before he can finish what he was saying. Joe grabs him by the front of his t-shirt with his left hand and pulls him into a deep kiss.

Toby eyes are open wide in complete shock for a few seconds before they flutter closed. He let out a moan "mmmm" into the kiss when he felt Joe's tongue enter his mouth.

Joe than breaks the kiss, making a string of saliva between their mouths. The string breaks sticking to their chins as they breave havaly. "I'm sorry Toby, but I have wanted to do that for months now." He than looks away sadly. "I know I shouldn't have done that, but I really like you Toby. Hell it's probably a lot more than that. I understand if..."

Toby than jumps into his lap, grabs his shirt with both hands and pulls him into another kiss. As Joe's big arms wrap around him, Toby starts to grind his curvey butt into Joe's clothed manhood.

Joe breaks the kiss and while gritting his teeth, puts his left hand on Toby's hip and stops his gridding. He than smirks when he sees the pout on Toby's face. "As much as I want us to continue, everyone's food will get cold if we take any longer."

Toby looks away with the pout still on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. "Fine." He than gets off of Joe's lap, opens the door, picks up the bags of food and gets out of the van.

Joe than gets out of the van and walks around it to Toby on the sidewalk. He than takes the bags from him and they are about to walk intothe building when they see a man walking up to them.

The man stands five feet, five inches tall with peach skin, brown eyes and thin lips. He has a slightly rounded body shape with strong arms, big hands, slim fingers, a rounded waist line, narrow hips, slim butt, fit legs and big feet. He is wearing a brown Fedora, a white button up shirt, brown overcoat, a multi colored tie, brown pants and brown shoes.

The man stops in front of them with a curious look on his face. "Good evening. I never seen you two before, new to the neighborhood."

Toby nods his head and sticks out his right hand wicth the man shakes. "Yeah, you can say that. I'm Toby Rede."

Joe hands one of the bags to Toby and than shakes the man's hand with a smile. "And I'm Joe Zamken. It's nice to meet you Mister..."

The man gives them a small smile. "Edward Valiant, but people just call me Eddie.

 **To be continued.**

 **Well another chapter done. Until next time. Bye!**


	5. Job hunting part 1

**Chapter** **5: Trying to find jobs, but maybe finding more? Part 1.**

 **Hey** **everybody, part 5 is finally here. Now let's see what happens now that Eddie gets to meet the group. Plus this is where the pairings start to meet. So let's begin.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own Who Framed Roger Rabbit or any other animated characters that belong to their rightfully owners.**

 **Chapter** **Warnings: Adult Language, Drinking, Mild Yaoi, Yuri, Mild Yuri Lime.**

"Talking."

(Thinking.)

"sounds"

 **Inside of the third floor's second room.**

 **Yuri Lime Start!**

Right now Deemay finds herself lying down on her back on the bed, Grace on top of her with Grace's legs between her's and her hands under Deemay's tight red shirt squeezing her large breasts. Deemay has her own hands inside both of Grace's red shorts and panties squeezing her curvey butt.

They have their lips locked together in a passionate kiss. Grace breaks the kiss with a wet "pop" with a moan "oooh." as their lips shine with their mixed saliva. She gives Deemay's large breasts another squeeze, making the older woman bite her bottom lip and ache her back.

Deemay looks up into Grace's lust filled eyes and blushing cheeks. "We don't have to rush Grace. But we can go as far as you want to." She than gives Grace's curvey butt another squeeze, making the teen girl thrusts her curvey hips into her full rounded ones.

Grace "gulps" as she takes her hands out from under Deemay's shirt, grabs the bottom of it and pulls it over her large breasts. Her eyes widen looking at the black bra hugging those large breasts. "Oh my God. ooohh."

Deemay smiles at her as she wraps her legs around the back of Grace's legs. "he he. Like I said Grace. We don't have to rush this." Her smile than changes into a smirk with a little blush on her face. "But if you want to keep going, than I'm all yours baby."

Grace puts her hands back on the large breasts in front of her and starts squeezing again. (Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. I'm going to have sex with Deemay. I'm actually going to have sex with her. Ok, ok. calm down. You can do this. This maybe my first time, but I can do this. Oh God please let me be able to do this.)

Deemay smiles with a blush as she watches Grace grab the top of her bra, leans her beautiful blushing face closer to her right breast, opens her mouth and was about to pull down when. "knock, knock, knock"

 **Yuri Lime Finish!**

Grace let's her head fall on to Deemay's large breasts and let's out a frustrated groan into her cleavage. "ugh." (Not now! I was ready damn it!")

Deemay looks at the door with a small frown and gives Grace's curvey butt one last squeeze. (Damn it. I was finally going to make love to her. I sear if it's that landlord, I'm going to kill him.) She than takes her hands out of Grace's panties. "Yes. what is it."

They than hear Yokoma's voice through the door. "Their back Ms. Doon. Also one of the Valiants is back to."

Deemay sits up with Grace in her lap and fixes her shirt back. "Thank you Mr. Riice. We be right there." She watches as Grace gets up off of her lap and stands up with her arms crossed over her chest.

Grace pouts as she looks down at the floor. "Couldn't they take a little longer to get back."

Deemay smiles as she stands up, puts her left hand on Grace's right cheek and turns her face toward her's. "Don't worry, we'll have some time together soon." She than leans in and gives her a quick kiss. "Come on Grace. Some food sounds so good right now, and we can hopefully get some help." She than walks to the door.

Grace raises her right eyebrow while looking at Deemay confusingly. She than shrugs her shoulders and follows her out the door.

 **Inside of the third floor's frist room.**

Grace enters the room frist with Deemay holding the door open for her. She looks around seeing that everyone was still sitting in the some places but, Joe, Yokoma, Toby and a man she didn't know are in extra chairs around the table. The table was pulled away from the wall with six extra chairs from one of the other rooms.

She smiles seeing everyone with a hamburger, fries and a glass bottle of Coke each. She and Deemay walk over to the table where their food is waiting for them. She set down and was eating some fries when some slight movements make her look at the couch.

Zoey is eating her food, but she is also shyly looking at Eddie and than quickly looking away with a blush a few times. (He's so handsome. I know we've got to find a way home, but maybe I can get to know him while we're here.)

Deemay smiles as she sits in the chair on Eddie's left. "Hello Mr. Valiant, I'm Deemay Doon and it's nice to meet you." She than sticks out her right hand to him.

Eddie gives her a small smile as he shakes her hand with his right. "Yeah nice to meet yah, Edward Valiant, but people call me Eddie." After shaking her hand, He pulls out a bottle of booze, opens it and takes a drink. "So, the young man says you all need my help."

Joe who is sitting to Eddie's right, nods his head while looking at him. "Yes, and it's kind of a werid story."

Eddie shrugs his shoulders and takes another drink. He than passes the bottle to Joe. "I have my share of them." Joe takes a drink and passes it back to him. "So tell me what happened."

Deemay let's out a sigh "uhh." She than eats one of her fries and looks at Eddie. "Well, here's how it started Eddie."

 **A few minutes later.**

Deemay after taking a small drink from Eddie's bottle, looks at him with a small smile. "And that's everything Eddie."

Eddie looks at her with his right eyebrow raised. "So you all were headed to his house." He nods his head to Joe. "When a black toon hole appeared out of nowhere, and just dropped you all in the middle of Toontown."

Zoey nods her head and looks at Eddie with a blush. "Yes Mr. Valiant. And the only thing we know is that it was probably a female cartoon that did it, and her name is Daina."

Eddie let's out a sad sigh and looks down. "uhhh. I can help you all. I'm sorry, but I don't do jobs involving toons any more." He than stands up and was about to leave. "Have a good night you all."

Deemay smiles sadly and nods her head. "That's ok Eddie. Do you know someone else we can ask?"

Yokoma's eyes widen when he remembers something and than looks up at Eddie. "Wait, can't we ask your sister or brother Mr. Valiant? Or whoever your partner is? Your door does say Valiant and Valiant right?"

Everyone has a hopeful look on their faces but Eddie. He is looking at Yokoma, but than looks down sadly, making everyone else look at him confusingly. "That would have been my brother kid. But he died awhile ago. So I don't have a partner."

Yokoma looks away from Eddie sadly and than looks back at him. "I'm sorry Mr Valiant."

Eddie looks at Yokoma with a small smile. "It's ok kid and just call me Eddie." He than looks around at everybody and let's out a grunt. "ugh. Alright everyone. I'll try my best to find this toon for you, but I can't make any promises." He than walks up to the door and opens it.

Joe looks at him with a smile. "That's more than ok, thanks Eddie."

Eddie looks back at everyone and gives them a nod. "Good night everyone." As he was closing the door behind him, everyone calls out to him. "Good night Eddie!"

After the door closes, Menelik looks around at everybody. "So... what do we do now?" Everyone than thinks about it while Continuing to eat their food.

Zoey was still looking at the door with a blush before quickly looking back at the group. "Oh umm. I guess we have to find her while Eddie helps out to."

Yanella shyly raises her right hand and gets everyone's attention. "Ms. Doon, coach. How much money do we have left."

Deemay frowns as she counts the money they have left and than let's out a sigh. "uhhh. Not enough for all of us to stay here another month."

Joe looks around at everybody seriously. "Everyone, we are going to have to find jobs while we're here. It's no telling how long it's going to take for us to find her. And if we're going to have a place to stay and food to eat, we're going to need the money." Everyone gives him a nod in agreement.

Deemay than let's out a sigh and than looks around at everybody. "uhhh. Well, we'll worry about that in the morning. Right now let's figure out who's staying in which room."

Zane looks up with a smile and than looks over at Deemay and Joe. "I think I have an idea." When everyone is looking at him, he than continues. "Well, Ms. Doon and coach can have this room while we split the others. Two for the girls and two for the guys."

Joe smiles and nods his head. "Good idea Zane." When Zane looks at him with his right eyebrow raised, Joe let's out a chuckle. "Ha ha ha ha ha. What? It's easier to just call all of you by your first names." He than looks over at Deemay. "So who do you think gets wicth rooms Deemay?"

Deemay gets up after finishing her food and walks over to the couch. She than gives Zoey, Menelik, Yanella and Zane the extra keys. She than looks around the room again before looking back at the four on the couch with a smile. "Zoey, you're in charge of room two and have Grace, Xena, Wanda, Valary and Tesa with you."

Zoey gives her a nod with a smile and than stands up. "Right Ms. Doon." She than looks at her five roommates and nods her head at their stuff. "Ok girls, get you stuff and let's go."

After the six girls have their stuff in hand, they walk up to the door while waving to everyone else. "Good night everyone." Everyone else in the room waves back as Zoey opens the door and the six of them walk out of it. "Good night."

Deemay than looks back at Menelik. "Menelik, you're in charge of room four and have Yokoma, Ximaru, Will, Vince and Rick with you."

Menelik smiles as he gets up. "You got it Ms. Doon." He than walks over to his stuff. "Come on you guys, we have a long day a head of us tomorrow."

After they all say their good nights, Deemay than looks back at Yanella. "Yanella, your in charge of room five and have Samantha, Rain, Qunika, Amanda and Nianna with you."

Yanella shyly nods her head. "Ok Ms. Doon." She than gets up and looks at Samantha and Nianna with a small smile. "Samantha, Nianna. Will you two bring two of the chairs back with us to are room please?"

The two teen girls give her a smile and a nod as they than grab two of the chairs. The six girls than grab their stuff and say good night as they leave the room.

Deemay than looks at the last one sitting on the couch. "Well Zane, your in charge of room six. With Toby, David, Bille, Sol and Nick as your roommates."

Zane gets up and gives her a playful smile. "You got it Ms. Doon. And don't worry, I'll keep That hot head Nick out of trouble."

Nick than looks at Zane angrily. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

Zane shakes his head with a smile and his eyes closed. He than looks at Nick. "Calm down, I was just joking. Now grab one of those chairs, I get the other one."

Nick grumbles to himself as he gets up and grabs one of the chairs. The six teen boys than get their stuff and then look at Deemay and Joe. "Good night Ms. Doon. Good night coach." The six of them than leave the room with Toby looking at Joe with a smile and a blush as he closes the door behind him.

After the door closes and they don't hear anymore footsteps. Deemay looks up at Joe with a large smirk on her face. "Soooo. Did I miss something?"

Joe looks away from her with a big smile and a blush as he scratches his left cheek with his left index finger. "You can say that."

Deemay walks up to Joe with a big smile and gives him a big hug. "I knew you could do it Joe. Congratulations." She than looks up into his face with her smirk back. "So tell me what happened, than I'll tell you how Grace and I are finally a couple."

Joe than looks down at her with wide shocked eyes. "You and Grace are together?" After getting a nod from her, He smiles as she stops hugging him. "I'm so happy for the two of you. So since I know that you'll just keep asking me, here's what happened."

 **Inside of the third floor's second room.**

After the girls had packed away their stuff into the closet, they are making a makeshift bed out of sleeping bags. They have it up against the wall a little bit away from the door.

Wanda smiles as they finish the bed. "It's a good thing that coach got us all sleeping bags."

Valary nods and looks at Wanda with a smile. "That's for sure. Can you imagine four of us squeezing on to that bed and two on the couch."

Tesa looks up with a thoughtful look with her left index finger tapping her chin and her right hand holding her left elbow. "But how did coach know this was going to happen? Did he see something like this coming?" She than looks at the other girls with a smile. "Coach is such a thoughtful guy."

Xena looks at Tesa with her right eyebrow raised. "Tesa, coach brought the sleeping bags so we could camp out in his back yard."

Tesa blushes as she looks down embarrassingly. "Oh, right."

Grace puts her right hand on Tesa's left shoulder with a smile. "It's ok Tesa, you don't have to be embarrassed." Tesa looks up at her with a small smile and gives her a nod.

Zoey smiles as she looks at the five other girls. "Ok girls, let's get ready for bed. So who's getting a bath first?"

Valary grabs her sleeping clothes off of the table and quickly runs into the bathroom. "I am!" The other five girls can only blink at how fast Valary had moved as the bathroom door closes.

Xena let's out a sigh as her shoulders slump and she closes her eyes. "uhhh. We should have seen that one coming." They than sit down and wait for their turns.

Zoey looks down sadly as she thinks to herself. (Poor Eddie. He looked so sad when he was thinking about his brother. They most have been very close.) She than has a small smile on her face. (Maybe I can cheer him up. Get him to smile.) She than frowns and rolls her eyes. (Yeah right. What the hell is wrong with me? We don't even know each other.) She than blushes as she lightly bites her bottom lip. (But if we get to know each other...)

Grace was thinking to herself as well with a pout on her face. (Why couldn't Deemay have her own room? I was so close to sucking her...) She than blushes as she continues to pout. (And who knows when we'll get another chance to be alone together. uhhh. Fuck.)

 **Inside of the third floor's sixth room.**

The six guys were laying down with Menelik on the couch, Toby with Sol on the bed and David, Bille and Nick are on a makeshift bed of sleeping bags.

Toby is laying on his back with his hands behind his head and looking up at the celling. (I can't believe I just pounced on Joe like that. I mean yeah, I find out that the guy I want is gay two and he kisses me.) He than smirks with a blush on his face. (And damn that was a good kiss.) He than closes his eyes with a smile. (Anyway he probably liked me sitting in his lap. I can't wait to see what happens tomorrow.) He than soon falls asleep with everyone else.

 **The next morning. Seven fifty six.**

Joe walks out of the room that he shares with Deemay. He is wearing a copy of the clothes that he was wearing yesterday. He than walks up to the rooms were everyone else is and knocks on them one at a time.

After a little while the four doors open, with Zoey, Menelik, Yanella and Zane walking out of the rooms into the hallway. They all had on copies of what they had on yesterday.

Joe looks at the four teens with a smile. "Good morning you four." Than after getting "Good morning coach." from them, he nods his head and points back at the room he came out of with his left thumb. "Ok you four, get everyone else up and come get some breakfast. We have a long day ahead of us."

They all nod their heads while smiling. "Right coach." Joe, Menelik, Yanella and Zane than all walked back into their rooms. Zoey was about to walk back into the room when Grace walks up to her sleepily.

Grace is wearing a large red t-shirt that stops at the top of her thighs. She yawns while stretching and aching her back. "What's going on Zoey?" She than rubs her right eye with her right hand.

Zoey gives her a smile while pointing at Deemay's and Joe's room with her left thumb. "Ms. Doon and coach bought us all some breakfast. So let's make sure the others are read..." She gets cut off by a "ringing" of a phone coming from Eddie's room.

After the third "ring" Grace's right eyebrow raises. "I wonder if Eddie is even here?" She than watches curiously as Zoey walks up to Eddie's door. "Zoey? What are you doing?"

Zoey looks over her right shoulder at her with a blush. "Get the others ready, I'll be right there." She stops in front of Eddie's door while Grace shrugs her shoulders and walks back into her room.

Zoey bites her bottom lip and than knocks on the door. "knock, knock, knock" "Eddie are you awake?" She was about to knock again when she saw that the door was very slightly opened. Even doe the phone stopped ringing, she slowly opens the door and peeks inside. "Eddie, Eddie."

Inside of the office, it looked mostly just like the other rooms. But there was no couch, instead of a table there is two desk pushed together in the center of the room, instead of a bed was a large bunch of file cabinets and more of them around the room.

Zoey than sees Eddie sleeping with his head down on his desk and a empty bottle next to him. She walks into the room and up to the two desk. She raises her right eyebrow seeing all the dust on the other desk, on all of the stuff on top of it and even the chair in front of it.

Zoey jumped when the phone started to "ring" again. She quickly walks over to the other side of the desk and answers the phone. "Hello. Valiant and Valiant, how can I help you."

Zoey than hears a feminine voice answering her. "I would like to talk to Mr. Valiant please. Is he in." She than looks back at Eddie and seeing him still asleep looks away again, not seeing him start to wake up.

She frowns before answering the woman back. "I'm sorry but he's... unable to answer the phone right now. But I can take your message for him."

The woman's voice than sounds confused. "umm. Who are you anyway dear?"

Zoey looks around as she tries to think of what to say. "Oh, I'm his..." She than smirks as she gets an idea. "New partner. So what's the problem Ms."

The woman's voice than sounds a bit uncaring. "My boss Mr. Maroon, would like to talk to Mr. Valiant. So could you two come down to his office at four thirty?"

Zoey than smiles with a twinkle in her eyes. (This is perfect. Not only can I help Eddie look for Daina, but I can get to know him better.) "Yes we will be there." She than jumps and turns around when she hears Eddie's voice. "And who's this we you're talking about?"

Eddie looks at her with a small frown on his face. "So did I hear you right when you called yourself my partner?"

Zoey looks at him nervously when she hears the woman's voice. "Good, remember that's four thirty at Maroon Cartoons studios. Good bye." She than looks at the phone with widen eyes. "Wait a minute..." But all she hears is the phone hanging up.

Eddie looks at her with his right eyebrow raised and frowning. "What did you do?"

Zoey smiles nervously at him with her eyes closed. "Well...it looks like we have to go talk to a guy named Maroon at four thirty and..."

Eddie cuts her off and looks at her angrily as he than stands up. "Maroon, as in Maroon cartoons. didn't I tell all of you that I don't work with toons any more?"

Zoey finches back and takes a good look at Eddie. She saw that he was wearing the same clothes from yesterday. But he had taken off his brown overcoat and hat showing his bolding head. "I didn't know with toons."

Eddie continues to look at her angrily. "And what's this about us being partners? What I do isn't a game you know."

Zoey than looks at him angrily. "And what's That supposed to mean Mr. Valiant." She than walks up to him and stops in front of him with them almost nose to nose. "I'm stronger than I look Eddie." She than steps back and crosses her arms over her chest. "Besides, if I come with you than I can take care of the toons and you'll won't have to."

Eddie frowns as he looks at her. (Well I do need the money. And it's not going to be dangerous.) "Alright, I'll take you with me. But you do what I say, got it?"

Zoey gives him a smile. "You got it Eddie. Thrust me, you'll would be disappointed." She than walks up to door. "I'm going to go get some breakfast. I'll be back in a few minutes partner." She than walks out of the office and closes the door behind her.

Eddie let's out a sigh as he sits back down. "uhhh. Women." He than lightly smirks. "Dolores is going to love her."

 **Inside of the third floor's frist room.**

Zoey walks into the room while closing the door behind her. She looks around the room seeing everyone sitting at the table, on the bed, on the couch or on the floor with their backs against the wall. Everyone is eating pancakes and she saw hers on the table.

Grace looks up from her food when Zoey walks into the room. "There you are Zoey. Where were you?"

Zoey picks up her food and than sits down next to Xena against the wall. She looks up at everyone with a smile. "Well, I just got a job."

Everyone was looking at her with surprise and Deemay's right eyebrow was raised. "How did you get a job with out leaving the building?"

Zoey looks at her with a smirk. "I'm Eddie's new partner."

Joe and Deemay look at each other before Joe looks back at Zoey. "Are you sure that's a good idea Zoey?"

Zoey looks at Joe with a lazy eyed look. "Coach, my dad is a cop. He made sure that I can take care of myself you know."

Joe and Deemay give each other a quick glance before he looks back at Zoey. "So what are you two doing today."

Zoey after eating some of her food looks at Joe with a smile. "Nothing dangerous coach. We just have to go talk to a guy named Maroon at his cartoon studio."

Deemay raises her right eyebrow as she looks at Zoey. "But, I thought Eddie didn't work with toons anymore."

Zoey had just finished eating her food when she heard what Deemay said. Her eyes widen and than she looks at Deemay nervously. "Well... I may have something to do with it. he he."

Joe shakes his head while smiling and than looks around at everybody. "Will now that everyone is finished, Deemay and I have found out somethings that we have to tell you all."

Toby slightly tilts his head to the right while looking at Joe. "What is it coach?"

Joe smiles back at Toby and holds up a newspaper. "Well it turns out that not only are we in another world, but we also want back in time." Everyone but Deemay looks at him in shock and cries out. "What?!" He than nods his head and points at the date with his left index finger. "See, it's nineteen forty five and that's why none of are stuff works."

Rick nods his head as he looks down at his closed laptop. "So there is no internet. Well that explains a lot."

Grace rolls her eyes with her arms crossed over her chest. "Well this is just wonderful." She than looks at Deemay and Joe hopefully. "Please tell me there is some good news?"

Deemay smiles back at her. "Well we have a bit of good news actually." She than looks over at Joe. "Will you do the first two Joe."

Joe smiles and gives her a nod. He than looks at everyone else. "Well the first thing is that there are a lot of jobs here. And the next thing is that we are in Los Angeles."

Tesa and Amanda look at each other confusingly as Nick raies his right eyebrow. "ummm. Coach. What's so special about Los Angeles?"

Sol looks over at Nick with a smirk on his face. "What's so special is that this city is were Hollywood is." He than looks over at Joe. "Right coach?" Everyone else but Deemay, Joe and Sol had different reactions. Some of them are excited. Some of them just shrug their shoulders and some of them are shocked.

Joe nods his head and than stands up with a smile. "That's right Sol." He than looks around the room at everybody. "Now, me and Deemay found eightteen studio jobs, two jobs at a super club, The police station is looking for three janitors and..."

Deemay stands up and looks at Joe with a smile as she cuts him off. "Sorry Joe, but this is my part." She than looks over at Grace and Yanella. "Grace, Yanella. Come with me. I think I got us a job right across the street." She than walks up to the door and holds it open. "I know it's not what you two were hoping for, but at least it might be something."

Grace stands up and walks over to Deemay with a smile. "It's more than ok with me Deemay."

Yanella stands up and walks over to Deemay right behind Grace. She has a small smile on her face. "It's alright Ms. Doon. If it's a small job, it's probably better for me."

The three young woman than leave with Deemay closing the door behind her. Joe than places a white bowl on the table with pieces of paper in it. "Ok you all, this is what we're going to do. You all pick a paper and what's on it is where you'll try to get a job." He than looks over at Toby with a smile. "You first Toby."

Zoey stands up with a smile and walks over to the door. "Well I got a job." She than opens the door, walks out of it and looks back at everybody. "Good luck you all. I see you all later." She closes the door behind her as Toby picks up one of the pieces of paper.

 **Outside of the apartment building. Eight ten in the morning.**

Deemay, Grace and Yanella than step out of the apartment building and look around. They see people looking at them funny as they walk by.

Yanella looks around a little nervously at the funny looks that the three are getting. "Why is everyone looking at us like that? Especially you two?"

Grace looks back at the people walking by with a small frown. "I have no idea Yanella. You'd think we came from outer space or something with the way they're looking at us."

Deemay looks at Grace with a smile and quietly says. "Well, we kind of did Grace." She than starts to walk across the street. "Come on girls, are maybe future boss is waiting for us."

The two teen girls look up at the two story building across the street. A sign on the building says 'Terminal Bar' and attached next to the building is a large garage. A man is standing by the open entrance of the bar as he waits for them.

The man stands five feet, ten inches tall with peach skin, short black hair, blue eyes and thin lips. He has a fit body shape with fit arms, big hands, big fingers, fit waist line, narrow hips, fit butt, fit legs and big feet. He is wearing a white button up shirt, dark blue pants and black shoes.

The teen girls quickly walk across the street and catch up with Deemay. The man raises his right eyebrow looking at them as Deemay looks at him with a smile. "Sorry to keep you waiting Mr. Greyson."

Mr. Greyson than looks both Grace and Yanella up and down before nodding. "Ok, just make sure these two don't get any alcohol and everything will be fine. You will get ten dollars a hour each. Now come with me, I have other things to do today." He than turns around and starts walking up the stairs.

The three young women follow him up the stairs as Grace leans in to Yanella. "Great. Something tells me he's just like are landlord." Yanella has a small frown on her face as she nods her head.

When they get to the upstairs bar, the three young women look around. The room has seven wooden tables with four wooden chairs around them, two pool tables near the left side wall, a bar attached to the center of the back wall with ten wooden bar stools in front of it, a open entrance behind it leads into a kitchen and two doors with one on ether side of the bar.

A few people are sitting at the tables and the bar having a drink or eating some food. Two men are playing a game of pool on one of the pool tables. A woman is standing behind the bar as she cleans a glass with a white cloth in her right hand.

Mr. Greyson looks over at the woman behind the bar and calls her over. "Dolores! come over here for a second."

Dolores looks up at them, puts down the glass and than walks over to them. "Yes Mr. Greyson?"

Dolores stands five feet, six inches tall with peach skin, dark brown hair that stops at the top of her shoulders with the front put up, blue eyes and full lips with red lipstick. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, big C-cup breasts, slim waist line, curvey hips, curvey butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a yellow bottom and brown top dress that stops past her knees, the brown top part has three buttons under her breasts, a narrow v-neck cut has a yellow flower design on the top left side and brown two inch heels.

Mr. Greyson nods his head to Deemay, Grace and Yanella. "These are the women that are going to work with you. Show them the ropes and tell me how they did tomorrow." He was about to leave, when he stops and looks over his left shoulder at Dolores. "You remember what's tomorrow right?"

Dolores gives him a small smile. "Don't worry Mr. Greyson, everything's in order." He nods his head and than walks down the stairs. Dolores frowns and rolls her eyes. "Asshole." She than looks at Deemay with a smile and shakes her right hand. "Well it's nice to meet you three, as you know I'm Dolores."

Deemay smiles as she shakes Dolores' hand back. "It's nice to meet you to Dolores. I'm Deemay." She than looks at Grace and Yanella. "This is Grace and Yanella."

Grace smiles and shakes Dolores hand. "Good morning Dolores."

Dolores gives her a smile back. "Good morning to you to Grace." She than looks at Yanella, who was looking at her with a blush. Dolores gives Yanella a big smile with a blush as she reaches out with her right hand. "And you're Yanella right? It's really nice to meet you."

Yanella shyly shakes Dolores' hand and looks up at her with her blush grows. "I... I... It's nice to meet you to Dolores." She looks away in embarrassment as Dolores looks at her with a small smirk and a playful twinkle in her eyes.

Dolores than looks at all of them with a smile and her hands on her curvey hips. "Ok. Two of you have to wait tables and one of you has to help me in the kitchen. So wicth one is helping me?"

Grace smirks as she saw both of them blush just now and quickly gets behind Yanella. "Well that's got to be Yanella here. She is one of the best cooks I know." She than puts her hands on Yanella's shoulders and pushes her closer to Dolores.

Yanella looks back at Grace with wide eyes. "But..." She stops and looks at her right hand as she feels Dolores lightly grabs it. Her face blushes red as Dolores pulls her towards the kitchen.

Dolores smiles with a blush as she pulls Yanella behind the bar. "Here let me show you what you got to work with." They soon disappear into the kitchen."

Deemay looks at Grace with a smile. "Playing matchmaker now, huh?"

Grace looks up at Deemay with a smirk. "Maybe?" She than lightly grabs Deemay's right hand with her left. "Now, want to make out in the bathroom?"

Deemay shakes her head and lightly pulls her hand away. "Sorry, but we got work to do. Let's get started." She than walks up to a table with four men sitting at it and takes their empty glasses. Grace let's out a sigh "uhhh." and walks up to another table and takes the order of the woman sitting there.

 **Outside of the apartment building. Just as Deemay, Grace and Yanella walking up the stairs into the bar.**

Everyone but Zoey had gotten in the van as Joe started it. As Joe was driving down the road, he looks out of the right corner of his eyes looking at the two teen boys sitting next to him. Toby is sitting next to him with Ximaru at the end.

Ximaru smiles as he looks around the city. "Well the three of us may not be trying to get a job at a police station, but at least it's as janitors."

Toby looks at him with a deadpan look on his face. "Yeah, because janitors are so exciting." He than looks at Joe with a smile. "Well at least you are with us coach." He than looks confusingly at Joe. "So where are we going first again coach?"

Joe looks at Toby with a smile before looking back at the road. "It looks like the first studio is the Disney studios." He continues to drive down the street as they head for Hollywood.

 **To be continued.**

 **Well another chapter done. Sorry it took so long, but I did start a new story and I'm putting up slightly better versions of my stories on Adult fanfiction and ao3. The next one I'm going is part 2 of** **39 Clues: Yellow Lemons. And than putting the first chapter of Naruto: Pokegirls Storm on Adult fanfiction and ao3. I have the first chapter of this story up on ao3 so check it out. It has an extra five challenges if you're interested.**

 **Well that's it for now, until next time. Bye!**


	6. Job hunting part 2

**Trying** **to find jobs, but maybe finding more? Part 2.**

 **Hey** **everybody. It's been awhile and a special hello to the two people that have favorited this story.** **This chapter will cover the first four studio jobs. So let's get started.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Peter Pan, The Thief and the Cobbler, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Jackie Chan Adventures and all other cartoon characters that belong to their rightfully owners.**

 **Chapter Warnings: Adult Language, Implied Yuri, Implied Loli** **, Smoking.**

"Talking."

(Thinking.)

"sounds"

 **Locations**

 **Just outside of the Disney studio lot.** **Eight fifteen in the morning.**

Joe had just pulled the van to a stop and he Toby and Ximaru are looking at the large studio lot.

The first thing they see is the large yellow walls that surrounds the lot, only leaving a large entryway. There are two large metal gates that are pulled open, one in each wall at the entrance. Above the entrance is a metal ache way that is connected to the two walls. It has the word Disney below it and a black circle with two smaller black circles on the top sides of the bigger one above it.

But what really got the threes attention, is all the different kinds of people and toons walking into the lot.

Joe than opens the latch window and looks through it at everyone in the back. "Ok everybody, now remember that all of the studio jobs are nine to five. I'll pick you all up than, but if any of you doesn't get a job, just ride the red car back. Ok."

Menelik looks at Joe with a smirk on his face. "Coach, you told us the plan already. I think we've got it. ha ha ha."

Joe looks back at him with his own smirk. "I'm just making sure dragon. Anyway, if I remember correctly this is your, Will and Nick's stop Mr. smart ass."

About a minute later the van is driving down the road again. Menelik, Will and Nick are on the sidewalk and are walking up to the entrance. They stop at the entrance and Menelik turns around to look at the other two teens. "Ok guys, all we have to do is ask someone inside about the jobs and hope that they give us a chance."

Will smiles as he looks at all of the toons walking around or inside of the large stages or buildings inside of the lot. "Man, we might get to work with real cartoon characters. this is so cool."

Nick shakes his head with a small frown on his face. "Yeah, but we're here to early." He than looks at both of them seriously. "Coach said it's a nine to five job remember?" He than closes his eyes while extending his right index finger straight up."You know what they say. The early worm gets killed by the bird after all."

Both Menelik and Will look at him with their right eyebrows raised. Menelik than let's out a sigh as he let's his head dip a little with his eyes closed. "uhhh. Let's just go inside already."

As the three walked inside a male voice calls out to them. "Hey. Where do you three think you're going?" They stop and look to the left and see a guard station with a guard inside of it.

Only the top half of the guard could be seen through the open window of the guard station. He looked like he stands about five feet, eight inches tall with brown skin, short black hair, brown eyes and thin lips. He has a muscular body shape with muscular arms, big hands, thick fingers and a fit waist line. He is wearing a white button up shirt, black cop hat, black tie and a gold badge pinned to the shirt on the left side of his chest.

The three teen young men walk up to the guard and Menelik sticks out his right hand to him. "Good morning sir. We're here about the jobs that are in the paper. Can you tell us who to talk to about them."

The guard shakes Menelik's hand with his right and nods. "Good morning." He than looks at the three and raises his right eyebrow. "Aren't you three a bit young to be looking for work here?"

Nick frowns as he crosses his arms over his chest. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean? What, we need P.H.Es or something just to work with cartoon characters? That's stupid."

As the guard is glaring at Nick, Will slaps the back of Nick's head with his right hand. He than angrily looks at him and whispers. "Frist it's P.H.D. and second, shut up. We're trying to get the jobs remember."

Menelik smiles nervously at the guard and rubs the back of his head with his left hand. "He doesn't mean anything by that sir. And I can ensure you that we are serious about the jobs."

The guard crosses his arms over his chest while looking down at them with a small frown. "Just answer this question and I'll tell you where to go." He than looks into their eyes seriously. "Would any of you ever call a toon a..." He stops as he grimaces for a second before continuing. "Doodle?"

The three look at him confusingly, than each other before looking back at him with their right eyebrows raised. "What..."

The three get cut off by a male voice from behind them. "What's going on here?"

The three turn around and and have to look down a little to see who said that. Their eyes widen a little bit in surprise at who they see.

A big black ink toon panther with darker black ink eyebrows, yellow ink irises, black ink pupils, gray ink muzzle and a pink ink nose. He is sitting on his hind legs as he looks up at the three seriously. "You three young man aren't causing any trouble are you?"

The guard looks down at the panther with a smile. "Oh, good morning Bagheera. These three are here for the job openings actually."

Bagheera than looks at the guard with a smile. "Oh, if that's the case I'll be happy to take them off your hands and show them where to go."

The guard gives Bagheera a nod with a great full smile. "Thanks Bagheera." He than looks at the three teen young men seriously. "And I better not hear about you three causing any trouble around here, got it?"

While Will gives him a smile and Nick frowns at him. Menelik smiles and gives him a nod. "Don't worry sir, you won't." The three than look back at Bagheera.

Bagheera than stands up on his four legs and smiles at the three. "Well I say it's nice seeing three young men being responsible by trying to get a job. As you three heard, my name is Bagheera. Can I have your names please."

Menelik smiles, reaches out with his right hand that Bagheera takes with his right paw and they shake them. "I'm Menelik Drago, it's nice to meet you Bagheera."

Will than shakes Bagheera's paw next with a smile. "Will Tale, and the same goes for me."

Nick looks at Bagheera striaght faced as he shakes his paw. "The names Nick Little, what's up."

Bagheera looks at Nick with a small smirk on his face. "You know, I have a feeling that you might get along with a friend of mine." He than starts to walk further into the studio lot with the three following him. "Well let's go. You three don't want to be late for what might be your first day on the job."

 **In front of the entrance to a large sound stage: a few minutes later.**

Will standing in front of the large sound stage looks up at the number above the entrance. He sees a large black number seven and smiles. "This is the one." He than walks inside and looks around at all the people and toons getting ready to film. (Now, which one is the director.)

Will's eyes land on a man standing next to the cameraman as he points while taking to him.

The man stands five feet, seven inches tall with peach skin, short brown hair, blue eyes and thin lips. He has a fit body shape with fit arms, big hands, slim fingers, fit waist line, narrow hips, fit butt, fit legs and big feet. He is wearing a light blue button up shirt, blue pants and black shoes.

Will smiled and started to walk up to him. (That's got to be him.) He stops next to the man and tries to get his attention. "Excuse me sir, but are you the director?"

The director turns to Will and looks at him with his right eyebrow raised. "Yes I am. And who are you young man?

Will sticks out his right hand with the smile still on his face. "I'm Will Tale, sir. I'm here for the job."

The director smiles as he shakes Will's hand with his right. "Oh good. Your the new toon assistant." He than looks at him seriously. "Ok, all you have to do is help out the toons on set. You'll be paid eight dollars a hour." He than points with his right index finger to the rear entrance at some white trailers. "You can start by helping the toons get ready for filming."

Will looks over at the trailers as the director was talking and than looks back at him. "You got it sir." He than walks through the large sound stage to the trailers. When he gets to them, he picks one at random and knocks on the door. "knock, knock, knock" "Hello. I'm the new toon assistant. Do you need help with anything?"

Will hears some noises, what sounded like someone shhhh-ing someone else and a feminine voice through the door. "Just a second!" The sound of a "click" is heard as the door is unlocked and than it's pulled open. A toon girl is standing inside of the trailer and holding the door open with her right hand.

The toon girl stands five feet, two inches tall with peach ink skin, short light brown ink hair, that is tied in the back with a light blue toon bow, blue ink eyes and full lips with pink toon lipstick. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, A-cup breasts, slim waist line, slim hips, slim butt and small feet. She is wearing a light blue toon dress that stops just above her feet, short sleeves that stop at the top of her biceps, it also keeps the shape of her legs hidden, a blue toon sash around her waist and blue toon slippers.

The toon girl looks up at Will with a smile as she breaves heavily. "Can I help you sir?"

Will raises his right eyebrow because of her heavy breathing, but shakes it off and looks down at her with a smile. "Actually that's my job. Ha ha. I'm the new toon assistant. Is there anything I can help you with?"

The toon girl was about to say something, when another feminine voice is heard from inside the trailer. "Well, can you get us some water please? It is the least you can do since you interrupted us."

As the toon girl looks over in shock at where the voice came from. Will turns his head to the right while looking inside and sees another toon girl.

The second toon girl stands five feet, two inches tall with light brown ink skin, long black ink hair that's braided on both sides of her face, with yellow toon hair bands, brown ink eyes and full lips with red toon lipstick. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, A-cup breasts, slim waist line, slim hips, curvey butt and small feet. She is wearing a long sleeved cream toon dress that stops just above her feet, with a purple ring around her collar with a red ring below it, it also keeps the shape of her legs hidden, a cream toon sash around her waist, light blue cloth toon shoes that are white on the bottoms and a light blue toon headband, with a white toon feather with a red tip helded in the back.

The second toon girl is sitting on the side of a double bed with her hands on the bed, breaving heavily and looking at Will with a small frown.

The first toon girl looks back at Will with a nervous smile. "She didn't mean anything by that. We'll be out in a minute, you can help the others for right now."

Will looks at her slightly confusingly as he rubs the back of his head with his right hand. " ummm, ok. I'll be back with your waters later than."

She gives him a happy smile and nods. "Thank you." She than lightly closes the door and the sound of a "click" is heard, showing she relocked the door. She than turns around to lean against the door, while letting out a sigh of relief and than looks over at the other toon girl with a frown. "uhhh. Tiger Lily, what were you thinking? If he caught us and told the director about what we're doing. Than..."

Tiger Lily cuts her off by giggling and looks at her with a smile. "he he he he. But he didn't catch us, did he Wendy. Don't worry, I've got a good feeling about this guy. He was very polite and..." Her smile than changes into a deep frown. "He didn't call either of us the D word."

Wendy finches and than looks down as she bites her bottom lip. "The last one just yelled it right in my face. He said worst things about you, just because of the color of ink that was used for your skin." She felt Tiger Lily lightly grab her chin with her right hand and lifts her head up.

Tiger Lily looks into Wendy's eyes with a smile. "Hey, Hook took care of that assholes remember?" She smile than changes into a smirk. "He was just lucky I didn't feed him to Tick-Tock."

Wendy looks back into Tiger Lily's eyes with a smile. "It's a good thing that Hook didn't get into trouble. You know we're not supposed to hurt people."

Tiger Lily closes her eyes and shrugs her shoulders with a smile. "Hook barely scratched the bastard." She than opens her eyes and looks at Wendy with them half lided. " Now, I think we have a few more minutes before they need us. We don't have enough time to continue on what we were doing, but..." She stops and smirks at her. "I think we have enough time for a little... Patty cake."

Wendy "gulps" loudly and her face blushes bright red with steam coming out of her ears. Tiger Lily's fingers slowly slide down her arms, heading straight for her hands.

 **With Will, standing at the door of another trailer.**

Will has a small blush on his face as he looks back over at the other trailer. (Were those two doing what I think they were doing?) He than shakes his head and looks back at the door in front of him. (Nahh, I'm just over thinking it. And even if they were, it's none of my business.) He than raies his right hand and knocks on the door.

A feminine voice is than heard through the door. "Just a second!" the door is than opened and a short toon woman is standing on the other side.

The toon woman stands four feet tall with pale peach skin, blonde hair with bangs covering her forehead, with the rest of it tied up in a bun, pointed ears, blue eyes and full lips with pink toon lipstick. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, big B-cup breasts, slim waist line, curvey hips, curvey butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a green strapless toon dress that stops just below the top of her thighs, it also shows a small amount of her cleavage and green slippers with a white puff ball on the toes. She also has clear blue butterfly wings on her back.

The short toon woman looks up at Will in surprise and with a blush. "Oh, good morning. Can I help you?" She than looks at him confusingly while tilting her head to the right a little. "I don't remember seeing you around here before. Is it your first day working here?"

Will blushes while looking down at her with a smile and rubs the back of his head with his right hand. "Y... yes it is miss. You see, I'm the new toon assistant. Do you need my help with anything?"

The short toon woman smiles up at him with the blush still on her face. "Good, and there is something you can do for me please." She than turns to her left and walks farther back inside her trailer. She soon comes back carrying a few copies of the dress is is wearing, only a little dirtier. "Can you please wash these for me?"

Will gives her a nod and holds out his hands to her. "Of course. It's my job isn't it? ha ha." She smiles as she hands the dresses over to him. Both of their blushes grows as their arms brush against each other's.

The toon woman points with her right index finger to a door inside of the sound stage. "The wash room and the kitchen area are right through that door."

Will looks in the direction she is pointing to and nods when he sees the door. He than looks back at the toon woman with a smile. "Ok. By the way, my name is Will Tale, what's yours?"

The toon woman gives him a big smile. "My name is Tinker Bell. It's nice to meet you Will." Her body is than covered by a yellow glow and she starts to shrink. Will's mouth drops open in shock as she stops glowing and shrinking. She now stands six inches tall and is flying right in front of him. She let's out a giggle as she looks at the look on his face. "he he he he. I think I have to be on set right now, but maybe you and I can have lunch together today." She than flyes up to his left cheek and gives him a kiss. She than starts to fly off into the sound stage. "She you later Will."

Will watches her fly off and the shocked look on his face changes into a smile. "Well, this isn't such a bad job after all. I wonder how Nick and Menelik are doing?"

 **With Nick: Standing in front of some trailers behind a different sound stage.**

Nick is looking around at all the toons with a small frown. (A toon assistant. What the hell kind of job is that!? Why the heck would a toon even need an assistant for!?) He than let's out a sigh. "uhhh." (Well, if I want to get paid, I got to finish first.)

Nick than feels someone bump into him and turns around to yell at them. He stops however and has to cover his nose with both hands when a bad smell hits him. He looks down slightly to see a toon man is the source of the bad smell.

The toon man stands five feet, three inches tall, but looks like he's bending down slightly, has greenish tan ink skin, black ink beady eyes, big ears and a pointy nose. He has small hands long slim fingers and long feet. He is wearing a big brown toon coat that hides his body shape, a white toon cap that has a red zig zag line going around it and one light orange slipper on his right foot. He also has several black toon flies flying around him.

The toon man puts his hands up in surrender and moves them back and forth a little. This shows a little bit of his skinny arms. His movement causes some human watches to fall out of the coat's big sleeves and on to the ground. He looks down in shock and quickly picks them all up. He looks back up at Nick with a nerves smile and than runs into the sound stage with his flies right behind them.

Nick just watches him go with a frown and is still covering his nose. "Who the hell was that!? Damn! That guy needs a bath!" His eyes than widen in realization. (Wait a minute! Did he steal all of those watches!?) He than puts his hands down and glares at the direction the toon man went. "Hey you! Get back here you thief!"

Nick than feels someone put their hand on his shoulder and than hears a feminine voice. "Don't worry, he'll return everything he took. He does that everyday." Nick turns around to glare at her, but his eyes widen and a blush appears on his face when he sees her.

The toon woman stands five feet, six inches tall with brown ink skin, long black ink hair that stops at mid back, it also curls inward at the ends, light purple ink eyes and full lips with red toon lipstick. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, big C-cup breasts, slim waist line, curvey hips, curvey butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a gold toon crown with a pink fluffy toon feather on top of it, a sting of four blue toon beads are also attached to it with a red jewel toon heart that rest against her forehead, blue toon bead earrings with red jewel toon hearts attached to them, a blue toon bead necklace, a pink toon veal that covers her nose, it stops just passed her breasts, a red very short sleeve toon shirt that stops just passed her breasts, bronze toon bracelets, slightly see through purple toon pants and pink toon slippers.

The toon woman looks into Nick's eyes as he turns around and a blush coves her cheeks. The smile she is giving him grows a little. "Hello. Would you be the new toon assistant?"

Nick looks back into her eyes with a lovesick look on his face. "Yes you are." He than shakes his head and than rubs the back of it while looking at her with an embarrassed smile. "I mean yes I am. The names Nick Little. what's yours?"

The toon woman sticks out her right hand and Nick shakes it with his own. "I'm Princess Yum-Yum, but you can just call me Yum-Yum."

Nick's face has another lovesick smile as he looks at her. "You definitely match your beautiful name Yum-Yum." His eyes widen and he again blushes in embarrassment. (Oh real smooth Nick. You idiot!)

She looks at him with a big smile and a darker blush as she let's out a giggle. "he he he he. I like your name to Nick. Hey. do you mind helping me right now?"

Nick gives her a big smile and shakes his head. "No I don't mind at all. I'll be happy to help you." He than gives her a thumbs up with his right thumb. "You know what they say Yum-Yum. You can't ask for help, but you can be given some."

Yum-Yum looks at Nick in slight confusion before smiling and letting out a giggle. "he he he he. You're kind of funny Nick." She than grabs his right hand with her's and pulls him towards her trailer. "Come on. I just want you to help me go over some of my lines."

Nick smiles and his blush comes back as she pulls him. "O... ok, sure." His smile than changes into a small smirk. (Man, this job is going to be better than I thought. I don't care if she is a cartoon, I like her. Ha! I bet Menelik and Will aren't having as good a day as I am.)

 **With Menelik: Standing in front of yet another different bunch of trailers.**

Menelik walks up to one of the trailers and knocks on the door. "knock, knock" "Hello. I'm the new toon assistant. Do you need anything right now?" The door opens and he takes a step back as three short toons hop out of the trailer. He blinks as he looks down at the three toons.

The toons have some things in common like, black ink beady eyes, gray ink skin that looks like it's made out of stone, though they are different shades of gray, they are have wings and their bodies stop at the waist.

The one standing to Menelik's left is three feet tall with a pig like face, goat like horns on top of his head, that are four inches tall. He has a rounded body shape with fit arms, small hooves for hands, rounded waist line, small bat like wings and is the only one with a belly button. His skin looks greenish gray.

The one standing to Menelik's right is four feet tall with a cat like face, pointed ears and a long neck. He has a fit body shape with strong arms, big hands with four big fingers each, slim waist line and big bird like wings. His skin looks regular gray.

The last one standing in the middle is two feet, ten inches tall with a monkey like face and has two inch horns on top of her head. She has a slightly rounded body shape with slim arms, big hands with four big fingers on each, small B-cup drooping chest, a slightly rounded waist line and bird like wings. Her skin looks redish gray.

The one with the pig like face looks up at Menelik with a smile. "As a matter of fact, you can take the lunch order. So get about twenty hotdogs, fifteen hamburgers, seven large orders of fries, two grocery bags of chips, a large chocolate cake..."

The tall one cuts him off by hitting him on the back of his head with his right fist. "The young man is not here to take your lunch order at eight thrty two in the morning. Besides, you just had breakfast."

The pig faced one rubs the back of his head and looks angrily at the tall one. "First, your point? And it's not all for me." He than hops over to Menelik, puts his right hoove on Menelik's left leg and looks back at the other two with a smile. "It's to welcome are new friend here on the first day on the job."

The tall one rolls his eyes before hoping over to Menelik. He than looks up at him with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry about my big stoned friend, he tends to think with his stomach first."

The pig faced one looks angrily back up at the tall one. "Hey! Was that a fat crack? Because it sounded like a fat crack."

The female one hops over to them and pushes the other two away from each other. She looks back and forth between them with a frown. "Will you two knock it off. We should introduce ourselves to the young man." She than looks up at Menelik with a smile and sticks out her right hand. "Good morning young man, I'm Laverne."

Menelik gives her a smile and shakes her hand with his right one. "Good morning. My name is Menelik Drago."

The tall one than shakes Menelik's hand next with a smile. "Please forgive me for my lack of manners. My name is Victor and it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Drago."

Menelik gives him a smile and nods to him. "And it's nice to meet you to Victor. But you can just call me Menelik."

The pig faced one than shakes his hand with his right hoove with a smile. "Hey buddy. The names Hugo and..."

He cuts himself off when all four of them hear a "Baaaa." Menelik turns around and they see a little toon goat with light tan ink fur, brown ink fur on his legs, black ink eyes, small black ink horns on top of his head and a gold toon hoop earring in his right ear. The toon goat than walks into the sound stage.

Hugo's eyes widen with red toon hearts in them and has a lovesick smile on his face. He than looks up at Menelik with a smirk. "Well sorry pal, but love is calling and I got to answer." He than starts to quickly hop towards the sound stage. "Don't forget about the food, ok!"

Victor facepalms with his left hand and let's out a groan. "ugh. Not again." He than looks up at Menelik with a smile and shakes his right hand again. "It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Drago." He than quickly hops after Hugo.

Menelik has a small smile, while Laverne frowns as they watch the other two hop away. She than let's out a sigh. "uhh. Well, at least after awhile they grow on you." She than looks up at him with a smirk. "Even the fat head."

Menelik looks down at her with a smile and let's out a chuckle. "Ha ha ha ha. They seem like ok guys to me. I just hope the other toons are as nice as you three."

Laverne gives him a smile. "I knew I had a good feeling about you. Well I better go keep those two out of trouble. See you later Menelik." She then hops away after the other two.

Menelik waves to her with his right hand. "Later Laverne." He than turns around and walks up to the next trailer. (So far so good. I wonder what the next toon is going to be like?) He than knocks on the door with his right hand. "knock, knock" He is than answered by a feminine voice he hears through the door. "Just a second!" When the door opens, his eyes widen, a blush colour his cheeks and he tries to keep his jaw from dropping. There standing in front of him is a beautiful toon woman.

The toon woman stands five feet, seven inches tall with brown ink skin, black ink wavy hair that stops at her back, emerald green ink eyes and full lips with red toon lipstick. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, D-cup breasts, slim waist line, curvy hips, curvy butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is only wearing a white toon towel, it's tied at her chest, showing a lot of her cleavage and stops at the top of her thighs.

The toon woman looks at Menelik with a confused frown, as water drips down her smooth ink skin. "Hello. Can I help you?"

Menelik looks away with a darker blush as a drop of water slides down into her cleavage. He quickly looks back at her and into her eyes with a small smile. "Actually, I'm here to see if you want any help." He than sticks out his right hand to her. "My name is Menelik Drago. I'm the new toon assistant."

The toon woman gives him a smile and shakes his hand with her right one. "Oh thank God. I'm Esmeralda. It's nice to meet you Menelik." She than reaches for the door handle with her right hand. "I could really use your help. Just let me put something on first and than we can get started." She than winks at him with her right eye.

Menelik lightly gulps and looks at her with a nervous smile. "S... sure, I'll wait right here." As Esmeralda slowly closes the door, she gives him a small smirk while keeping their eyes locked. When the door fully closes, he let's out a sigh as he feels his heart beating a mile a minute. "uhhh." (Holy shit. She as to be the most beautiful cartoon character I've ever seen.) He than looks around at all the people and toons getting ready to start filming with a smile. (Well maybe being stuck here for awhile wouldn't be so bad after all. I mean, how many people can actually say that they've met living cartoons?) His smile than changes into a small frown. (I just hope the others are having as good as luck has I have.)

 **Just outside of the Warner's Brothers studio lot. Eight twenty in the morning.**

Standing outside of the large studio lot. Tesa, Samantha, Rick, Qunika and Bille look at the blue shield shaped sign that's outlined in gold, has a golden WB in the center of it and is hanging above the entrance.

Samantha than looks at the other four with a smirk and her hands on her full rounded hips. "Well come on you four. Those jobs are not going to come to us."

The five teens than walk into the studio, each of them hoping to get a job and maybe find out where the toon who brought them all to this world is.

 **With Samantha inside of a sound stage a few minutes later.**

Samantha sits in a chair next to a table with different kinds of toon items resting on top of it. She has a frown on her face, her right leg over her left and her arms crossed over her chest. (Eight dollars an hour! What kind of bullshit it this!? No wonder no one wants this stupid job!) She than hears a feminine voice coming from her right. "So, what's got your panties tied in a not sexy?" She than turns her head to the right and what she sees makes her raise her right eyebrow.

Standing there is a toon girl that stands three feet tall with tan peach ink skin, short black ink hair with two bangs framing her face, light brown ink eyes and thin lips with pink toon lipstick. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, AA-cup breasts, slim waist line, slim hips, slim butt, slim legs and small feet. She is wearing a long sleeve white toon shirt, a orange short sleeve toon sweatshirt over it, gray toon jeans and red toon sneakers. She is also smoking a cigarette that she is holding between her right index and middle fingers.

Samantha than looks down at the toon girl with a frown. "Hey! What the hell do you think your doing!? And who's lights am I going to punch out that gave you that cigarette?"

the toon girl just rolls her eyes, moves the cigarette away from her lips, turns her head to the right and let's out a puff of smoke. She than looks back up at Samantha blankly. "First, I bought it myself, duh. And, hello. I'm a toon. Yes I've been drawn to look twelve, but I'm going twenty tomorrow for your information babe." She than places the cigarette back between her lips and takes another drag.

Samantha stands up and look down at the toon girl with a glare. "Look you little perv. My name is Samantha King, got it? And even if I did believe you, smoking is bad for for you, period."

The toon girl can't help but steer at Samantha's big breasts, before quickly shaking her head. She than looks up into Samantha eyes with her left eyebrow raised. "uh. Hello, why would I lie to..." She than cuts herself off and closes her eyes while letting out a sigh. "uhhh." She than opens her eyes and look back up at her. "Look, I think we're starting on the wrong foot." She than gives her a smile and raises her left hand to her. "My name is Jade, Jade chan. It's nice to meet you sex... I mean Samantha."

Samantha just steers at Jade's hand for a second, before finally shaking it with her left hand. "I hope your right Jade." She than places her left hand on her rounded hip, while looking at her with a small smirk. "Because we'll be working together for a while. I'm the new toon assistant."

Jade's smile become a smirk and she blushes a little. "That's the best news I've gotten all day." Than a toon lightbulb appears above her head and "clicks" on as she looks up at Samantha with a smile. "Hey. Why don't you have lunch with me today? I can tell you all about us toons. And than you and I can maybe get to..."

Jade gets cut off by a male voice that makes, Samantha look to her left. While she looks to her right. "Jade! Let's go, we're ready!"

Jade rolls her eyes and frowns at the man who called. "Yeah, I'm coming!" She than lifts her right leg up behind her, puts out her cigarette with the bottom of her sneaker, looks down at what she is doing with a pout and whispers to herself. "Damn clit blocker." She than flicks the used cigarette over her shoulder and into a open trashcan. She than looks back up at Samantha with a smirk and gives her a wink will her right eye. "I'll talk to you later ba... Samantha."

Samantha gives her a smile with a small blush on her cheeks. "Later Jade." As Jade turned and started to walk away from her. She couldn't help but look down at Jade's slim hips as they swayed slightly with each step. She caught herself and looks away while leaning back against the table. (What the hell is wrong with me! She is only a... well actually, she did say she is older than me. But she is so short and...) She than looks over to Jade, who than looks back at her and gives her a smile. She gives her a smile back and her blush returns. (Well one things for sure. I'm going to have a very interesting lunch today.)

 **To be continued.**

 **So chapter six is finally done. Sorry this took so long, especially to the two of you that have favorited this story. Now the next update will be the next yuri pairing in my "39 Clues: Pink Lemons" story.** **And a surprise in the near future.**

 **Well that's it for now, untill next time. Bye!**


	7. Job hunting part 3

**Trying to find jobs, but maybe finding more? Part 3.**

 **Hey everybody, especially to the follower and the two that have favorited this story. I know it's been a while and I'm sorry. But enough of that, let's start this new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Looney Tunes, Quest For Camelot, Animaniacs and all other cartoon characters that belong to their rightfully owners.**

 **Warnings: Adult Language, Implied Yuri.**

"Talking."

(Thinking.)

" _Singing."_

"sounds"

"Loud Sounds"

"VERY LOUD SOUNDS"

 **Locations and time of day.**

 **With Qunika inside of one of the Warner's Brothers sound stage. Eight thirty six in the morning.**

Qunika walks out of the back entrance of a sound stage with her right eyebrow raised. "A toon assistant huh... Well that's a interesting job description." She looks around and sees some people, human toons and animal toons. Her eyes stop and slightly widen when she sees a bunch of tall toon creatures. They all looked like they were made of gray ink iron and different cartoon weapons, that gleamed when the light reflected off of them. (Note to self. Don't get to close to those guys.)

Than suddenly Qunika hears a loud "Fowhoop" right behind her and she quickly turns around. Her eyes widen in fear as she has to look up at the large toon now standing in front of her.

It is a toon griffin standing eight feet tall with brown ink thick fur covering most of it's body, black ink thick fur covered the tip of it's lion like tall, the back of it's large eagle like wings, neck and head. It also has large black ink bat like ears, purple ink feathers, mostly orange ink beck, but the top part from middle to end is yellow, purple ink eyelids and green ink eyes with black slitted pupils. It has a large muscular body shape with large muscular front legs, eagle like feet (that it can use them like hands) with four talons, fit waistline and slim muscular back legs with lion like feet.

It looks down at Qunika intimatingly and let's out a low "growl" from the back of it's throat. It than says with a high male voice. "Good morning."

Qunika's eyes blink as she continues to look up slightly fearfully. "Um. Good... morning."

The griffin than looks at Qunika hopefully. "You wouldn't be the new toon assistant, would you?"

Qunika raises her right eyebrow and now has no fear in her voice. "Yes, I am. Do you need my help or something?"

The griffin nods his head vigorously and than tries to reach over his right shoulder with his left eagle like foot. "Yes! This damn itch has been killing me all morning." He than turns his back to her and points with one of his left talons. "It's right on my back, next to my right wing. Can you please get it for me?"

Qunika reaches up with her right hand and scratches the spot where she thinks he pointed to. "Is this the spot?"

The griffin arches his back, stretches out his wings and closes his eyes. "Yes. That's the spot." Qunika continues to scratch that spot, making his wings twitch every now and than. "keep going. You all most got it. A little more." His body than relaxes and he let's out a contented sigh. "Uhhh. Thank you so much." He than turns around again and looks down at her in gratitude. "Thank you miss. I feel so much better now."

Qunika looks up at him with a smile. "Your welcome. My name is Qunika Keye, what's yours?"

The griffin gives her a nod and raises his left eagle foot to her, offering one of his talons. "You can just call me Griffin. I think we'll have a lot of fun working together Qunika."

Qunika raises her left hand and grabs the talon, giving it a shake. "I think you're right Griffin. If you need anything just let me know. It is my job after all. ha ha."

Griffin happily nods as he gets up and starts to walk away. "You got it Qunika."

Qunika watches as he walks away, only for her eyes to widen in surprise again. She sees three large toon dragons that Griffin is walking up to. (Armor monsters, dragons and Griffin. What the hell kind of cartoon am I working on?)

Than a beautiful feminine voice is heard quietly singing. " _Here_ _in_ _the_ _night_ , _I_ _see_ _the_ _sun_."

Qunika turns her head in the direction the singing is coming from, and her mouth drops slightly open. She sees a very beautiful young toon woman leaning against a trailer.

The toon woman stands five feet, four inches tall with peach ink skin, brown redish ink hair tied in a ponytail that stops at her mid back, light brown ink eyes and full lips with pink toon lipstick. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, small C-cup breasts, slim waistline, slim hips, curvy butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a tight gray toon shirt, short sleeve yellow toon shirt over it, sleeveless purple toon dress that stops at the top of her thighs, tight gray toon pants and brown toon boots.

The toon woman continues to sing as she looks down at a script she is holding with both hands. She doesn't notice Qunika walking up to her with a smile. " _Here_ _in_ _the_ _dark_ , _our_ _two_ _hearts_ _are_ _one_. _It's_ _out_ _of_ _our_ _hands_ , _we_ _can't_ _stop_ _what_ _we_ _have_ _begun_. _And_ _love_ _just_ _took_ _me_ _by_ _surprise_ , _looking_ _through_ _your_ _eyes_."

Qunika smiles as she clears her throat. "Huh uh. Good morning."

The toon woman turns to right with a slightly startled look. "Oh, hello. You kind of startled me a little bit." She than frowns in confusion. "Um, who are you? Is there something you want?"

Qunika gives the toon woman a flirtatious smile. "Well it's actually my job to get whatever you want. My name is Qunika Keye. I'm the new toon assistant, what's yours?"

The toon woman gives Qunika a smile and raises her right hand to her. "It's nice to meet you Qunika. My name is Kayley."

Qunika takes Kayley's hand with her right and gives it a shake. "Kayley, huh. It suits you." She than gives her a wink with her right eye. "Just like that beautiful voice yours."

Kayley's smile grows and a blush fills her cheeks. "Thank you." Her eyes than seem to sparkle with an idea. "Hey, you can help me with this song. You see, I sing this song with my costar in the movie and we were supposed to practice together. But he's busy right now, so would you like to sing with me?"

Qunika gives Kayley a smile, but blushes in embarrassment. "I would love to sing with you Kayley. But I know that I'm not as good as you are."

Kayley's blush darkens and she lightly grabs Qunika's left hand with her right. "I think you can sing just as good as I can." She than turns around and pulls her to the door of the trailer. "Come on. We can have some privacy in my trailer."

Qunika smirks as she is pulled into the trailer. "I'd love to be alone with you sexy, but shouldn't you ask me out first."

Kayley giggles as she closes the door to the trailer. "he he he he. Has anyone told you that you are a flirt Qunika?" The door than closes with a soft "click"

 **Meanwhile with Rick inside of another sound stage. Eight thirty six in the morning.**

Rick is passed a blue toon cooler with toon water bottles inside by a woman.

The woman stands five feet, four inches tall with light brown skin, long black hair, brown eyes and full lips with red lipstick. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, mid C-cup breasts, slim waistline, curvy hips, curvy butt, slim legs and small feet. She is wearing a black shirt, red shirt that stops just pass her knees and black two inch heels.

The woman gives Rick a smile and points to the back entrance with her right thumb. "Ok, all you have to do is go out there and give out those water bottles to the toons." She than puts her hands on her curvy hips. "Than you help them the best you can for the rest of the day, got it?"

Rick gives her a smile and a nod. "Got it."

The woman gives Rick a nod back and than starts to walk away. "Right. Good luck on your first day Mr. Tellson.

Rick than walks out of the back entrance while looking around curiously. (I wonder what working with toons is going to be like? Ha. Never thought I'd think that.) As he takes a few more steps, he than bumps in to someone and stumbles back a bit.

Standing in front of Rick with his back to him is a big toon rooster. He stands five feet tall with white ink feathers covering most of his body, except with brown ink feathers covering his head and three tail feathers. He has a fit body shape with big arms, big hands, four thick fingers on each hand, fit waistline, big hips, short legs and chicken feet with two big toes.

The rooster turns around and looks up at Rick with a frown. "Watch, I say, watch where you are going there boy. You can hurt someone you know."

Rick looks down at the rooster apologetically. "I'm sorry sir." He puts the toon cooler down and sticks out his right hand with a smile. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Rick Tellson, and you sir?"

The rooster smiles and shakes Rick's hand with his right one. "It's good that you at least have some manners. The name is Foghorn J. Leghorn. It's nice, a say, nice to meet you to Rick." He let's go of Rick's hand, looks down at the toon cooler and the back up at him. "Uh. I see, your the new toon assistant, right?"

Rick gives him a nod. "That's right Mr. Leghorn." He than reaches down into the toon cooler with his right hand. He pulls out one of the toon water bottles and hands it to Foghorn. "Here you go sir."

Foghorn takes the toon water bottle with his right hand. "Thank you. But I think you should get going now boy. Don't want to get into trouble on your first day and all."

Rick picks up the toon cooler and starts to walk away. "Right. See you later Mr. Leghorn."

Foghorn shakes his head while chuckling with his beck closed. "ha ha ha ha ha. Good boy, but his as clumsy as that darn dog." He turns around and just as he takes another step, he falls down a dark hole. "Aaaaahhhhh!" Than a loud "Bam" is heard as he finally hits the bottom.

The toon water bottle flies out of the hole and is grabbed out of the air. Sitting in a chair next to the hole is a toon dog.

Toon dog stands four feet, nine inches tall with white ink skin covering most of his body, but brown ink skin on the top of his face, ears, back, tail and a black nose on the end of his muzzle. He has a fit body shape with fit arms, big hands, four thick fingers on each hand, rounded waistline, big hips, small legs and big feet with three toes on each foot.

He also has a open newspaper in his right hand. He smirks as he continues to read and opens the toon water bottle with his left thumb. "Man, someone should fill in that hole. Someone could get hurt." He than drinks some of the toon water.

 **Meanwhile with Rick, a few minutes later.**

Rick was walking around after handing out more of the toon water. He than hears some "bang, bang" sounds coming from behind a trailer. He than raises his right eyebrow "Is that a basketball?" He puts the cooler down by the trailer and picks up the last toon water bottle with his left hand.

Rick than walks around the trailer and than his eyes widen in surpise with a blush on his face. There playing basketball with a single basketball hoop a few feet in front of him, is a female toon rabbit.

The toon rabbit stands three feet, two inches tall (three feet, eleven inches tall if her ears were up.) with light brown ink fur that covers her legs, back, sides, the top side of her face and her ears. Her feet, stomach, neck, bottom part of her face and small puffy tail are covered in cream ink fur. She also has a tuff of blonde hair on the top of her head, green eyes, small pink nose, thin lips and small buck teeth. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers with four on each hand, mid B-cup breasts, slim waistline, curvy hips, curvy butt, shapely legs and big feet with three toes each. She is wearing a sleeveless white toon tank top, very short tight blue toon shorts with a hole in the back for her tail, white toon gloves and a blue toon ribbon tying her ears together in a ponytail.

The toon rabbit than runs up to the hoop while dribbling the basketball. She jumps up almost twice her height and slam dunks the ball. She lands on her feet and wipes her forehead with her right forearm with a smile. She than walks over to the basketball with a slight sway to her hips. She than bends over to pick it up, not knowing that Rick is behind her.

Rick gulps and his blush darkens as he can't help but look at her curvy butt. He than walks up to her with a smile. "Um. Good morning Miss."

The toon rabbit looks over her left shoulder up at Rick. "Oh, good morning." She than stands back up while turning around. She than has a confused look on her face as she looks into his eyes. "Wait a minute. I haven't seen you before." She than looks him up and down before looking back into his eyes. "I definitely would have remembered you." She than lightly frowns at him. "Your not one of my fans from the Ink and Paint club are you?"

Before he can say anything, She rolls her eyes and puts her left hand on her curvy hip. "Look, if you promise to leave right now. I won't call security. And before you ask, my last name is Bunny. So im not the rabbit that Jessica gets to take home every night."

Rick raises his right hand in surrender while shaking his head. "No Ms. Bunny. I'm the new toon assistant." He than smiles and hands her the toon water bottle. "Here you go Ms. Bunny."

The toon rabbit blushes in embarrassment as she takes the toon water bottle with her left hand. "Oh, sorry about that." She than gives Rick a smile. "My name is Lola Bunny. It's nice to meet you."

Rick shakes his head and lightly blushes. "No, no. It's alright Lola. I'm Rick Tellson and it's nice to meet you to Lola." He than looks away from her, bites his bottom lip and rubs the back of his head with his right hand. "Umm." He than looks back at her with a small smile. "So Lola, is there anything you need me to do for you?"

Lola shakes her head and was about to say something. But than her eyes widen, she smiles hopefully, a toon lightbulb appears above her head and it "clicks" on. The lightbulb than disappears. "Hey. Do you play basketball? Want to play a game?"

Rick gives her a nervous smile. "Yeah I do. But wouldn't I get fired if someone sees me playing?"

Lola smiles as she spins the basketball on her right index finger. "Don't worry, it's alright. If any of the other toons need you, we'll put our game on hold. And if any toon tries to get you in trouble..." She than smirks. "They'll have to go through me."

Rick smirks and playfully answers back. "In that case, I'd love to play a game. I'll even go easy on you." (I know I should be working. But who wouldn't want to get paid for just playing a game.)

Lola frowns and raises her right eyebrow. "You'll go easy on me huh?" She rests the toon water bottle on the ground and starts to dribble the basketball with her right hand. "Ready?"

Rick nods it's head with a smile. "Ready Lola." He was about to move towards her, when she quickly dashed right at him. She quickly runs around him, forming a mini tornado of brown, white and blue. Even though Rick couldn't be seen, his cry of. "Woooohhhh!" After a few seconds she zoomed away from him, leaving him to spin in place.

Rick soon came to a stop and fell on his butt. He closes his eyes and holds the sides of his Head with both hands. "Ughhh." (Someone please stop the world from spinning.) He than hears Lola call out to him. "Hey Rick." He blinks his eyes and slowly looks up at her.

Lola smiles at Rick and points upward with her right index finger. He looks up and sees the basketball high in the sky. He watches as it falls, goes through the hoop and she catches it with her right hand, without even looking.

Rick's jaw just drops open and all he can do is blink. (Holy shit.) He than watches as Lola, with a small smirk, walks up to him with a light sway to her hips.

Lola stops right in front of Rick and bends over, bringing their faces only a few inches apart. Her smirk grows as she sees a blush form on his face. "Rick, don't underestimate anybody. Especially me, ok."

Rick gives Lola a smile and raises his left hand to her. "You got it Lola." She grabs his hand with her own left hand and pulls him up to his feet.

Lola smiles as she than hands him the basketball. "Now, let's play this the right way and not the toony way."

Rick looks at Lola confusingly. "You want to keep praying with me with how easy you kicked my butt?"

Lola nods her head and places her hands on her curvy hips. "Of course I do. And like I said, we'll play the human way. Not the toon way." She than takes a few steps back and gets ready. "Come on. first one to three wins."

Rick lightly smirks and dribbles the basketball. "Alright, let's go."

 **Meanwhile with both Tesa and Bille inside of another sound stage on the Warner's Brothers studio lot. Eight thirty six in the morning.**

A man looks down at both Tesa and Bille with a frown and his arms crossed over his chest. "It's bad enough that I have to deal with the toons. But now we have to have brats on the set?"

The man that stands five feet, nine inches tall with peach skin, short graying black hair, dark green eyes and thin lips. He as a rounded body shape with big arms, big hands, thick fingers, rounded waistline, narrow hips, rounded butt, thick legs and big feet. He is wearing a blue button up shirt, black tie, black pants and black shoes.

Bille looks up at the man with a glare and his own arms crossed over his chest. While Tesa stood a little bit behind him, looking away from the man timidly.

Bille take another step towards the man. "I can promise you sir. We are not brats and are more than capable of doing this job."

Tesa nods her head and with a shy tone in her voice. "Yeah and we can do it to." The man looks at her oddly with his right eyebrow raised. Making her look down in embarrassment. (Did I say something stupid again?)

Bille got in front of Tesa and get the man to look at him again. "Sir, if we can't do the job than you can get us fired. But until than, you give us the chance to do the job we were hired to do."

The man let's out a growl as he glares at Bille. "I have one last question for you." He gets a nod from him and than continues. "Your not a fruit are you?"

Bille finches and grits his teeth, trying not to yell at the man. "No sir I am not. But I fail to see why that would matter."

The man just looks at him in both discuss and shock. "Of course it matters. It's bad enough that I'm stuck working with doodles. They last thing I need is a fairy around." He than turns to a table and picks up a red box and a white box. He turns back to them and gives Bille the red box. "Ok. You take this to Minerva Mink and help her out." He than walks up to Tesa and gives her the white one. "And you give this one to Hello Nurse and do the same. Now get to work, you two are not getting paid to just stand around." He than turns around and walks away.

Bille and Tesa than walk out of the sound stage. Bille was glaring at the ground, while Tesa as a confused look on her face. She than stops and looks over at him. "Bille what was that man talking about? He wasn't making any sense. Why did he ask you if you were a fruit? About how bad it would be if you were a fairy? I don't get it."

Bille had stopped to listen to Tesa. He had stopped glaring, but still had a small frown on his face. "That guy basically asked if I was gay. That bastard is h... I mean he doesn't like people that are gay."

Tesa's eyes widen fear. "Oh no. What if he finds out I'm gay. He'll get me fired right?" She than looks at Bille in confusion. "And what about the whole doodles thing? What did he mean about that?"

Bille gives her a smile. "Don't worry Tesa. You don't have to say anything about that you're gay to that guy." He than shugs his shoulders with a small frown of his own. "As for the doodles thing, I have no idea. But I have a feeling that we should not say that to any of the toons."

Tesa thinks about it for a few seconds and than nods. She was about to say something when, two toon's heads pop out of her shirt next to her's and kisses her on her cheeks. The two toons than say at the same time with male voices. "Helllooo toon assistant."

Bille was about to yell at the two toons when another one pops out of his shirt. But this one has a feminine voice. "Helllooo pretty boy." She than kisses him on the lips. The kiss soon came to an end with a wet "pop" and than the three toons jump out of their shirts. They stood in front of the two humans, looking up at them with smiles.

The three toons are odd black and white ink skin something or other with long dog like ears, short cat like tails, round red ink noses, four slim fingered small hands with gloves and three toed paw like small feet. But they did have differences between them.

The first male one is four feet tall. He has a slim body shape with slim arms, slim waistline, narrow hips and slim legs. He is wearing a pair of brown toon pants high up and a black toon belt with a yellow belt buckle around his waist.

The second male one stands three feet, six inches tall. He has a slim body shape with slim arms, slim waistline, narrow hips and short legs. He is wearing a red toon cap backwards with his ears sticking out of the top of it and a blue toon shirt.

The last one and only girl stands three feet, six inches tall. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, slim waistline, narrow hips and short legs. She is wearing a short pink toon skirt and a pink toon ribbon with a yellow toon flower on the front of it, used to tie her ears on the top of her head.

Tesa got behind Bille, looks over his left shoulder at the three toons with a frown and a blush on her face. Bille was also frowning down at the toons with a blush of his own. "Hey! You can't just pop out of people's clothes! Who do you three think you are!?"

The tallest one's smile grows. "I'm so glad you asked." He than points to himself with his right thumb. "I'm Yakko."

The other boy toon than puffed out his chest, hooked his thumbs in shirt and pulls it a little bit. "I'm Wakko."

The girl toon than curtseys. "And I'm Dot."

The two boys than say at the same time. "We're the Warner brothers." The girl than stands back up straight with her hands behind her back. "And the Warner sister."

Yakko takes a step closer to the two teens and looks up into their eyes with a smile. "And you two are the new toon assistants. So from me and my siblings, I'd like to say it's nice to..." He gets cut off by a male voice yelling out. "Dah, get back here you three! I'ms gonna get you!"

The three toons turn to their left, jump up about two feet in the air and cry out in slight fright. "Yip!" they than land back on their feet and Yakko looks back at Bille and Tesa with an apologetic smile. "Well, looks like we have to cut this greeting short. Bye." He than zooms of to the right, leaving behind a small toon dust cloud.

Wakko gives them a wave with his right hand and a smile. "Till we meet again." He than winks at Tesa with his left eye. "Especially you my fair lady." He than zooms off in the same direction of his brother, also leaving behind his own toon dust cloud.

Dot looks up at Bille with a flirtatious smile, raises her right hand up to the side of her head, has her thumb sticking upward and her ring finger by her lips. "Call me handsome." She than zooms off after her brothers and once again leaves behind a toon dust cloud.

Both of the teens turn their heads to the left, now no longer seeing the three toons. Bille had a confused frown on his face. "What the hell just happened?"

Tesa is looking on with a pout. "I don't know. But those two didn't even apologized for popping out of my..." An embarrassed blush than fills her cheeks. "My shirt."

The two than turn their heads to the right when they heard tired panting and the sound of foot steps coming in that direction. They than see a male toon security guard running up to them.

The toon security guard stands five feet, seven inches tall with peach ink skin, black ink eyes, thin lips and gray ink skin razor burn. He has a fat body shape with big arms, big hands, four thick fingers on each hand, fat waistline, rounded hips, fat butt, short legs and small feet. He is wearing a toon security guard's uniform with a blue shield lined with yellow and a yellow WB inside it on his left sleeve. He also wears a black toon tie, blue toon guard's cap and black toon shoes.

The toon security guard stops in front of them. He looks at them in confusion. "Da, did ether of yous seen three little toons with..." He than touches his nose with his right index finger. "Red noses and..." He than puts his right hand by his hip with the palm facing towards the ground. "About this big?"

Bille nods his head and takes his left hand off of the box to point with his index finger in the direction the three ran in. "Yeah. they went that way."

The toon guard gives them a smile. "Da, thanks." He than zooms in that direction and leaves behind a larger toon dust cloud.

Tesa blinks in confusion and than looks at Bille. "Bille, what's going on?"

Bille looks at Tesa with a confused frown. "I have no idea Tesa. But let's just give these boxes to the toons that need them." Tesa nods and than the two teens walk off to find the two toons.

 **With Bille standing in front of a trailer. A few minutes later.**

Bille looks up at the name printed in gold on the door and reads it. (Minerva Mink. Good I finally found her.) He than takes his right hand off of the box and knocks on the door. "knock, knock, knock" "Hello, Ms. Mink." He than hears a feminine voice through the door. "Yes. What is it?" He than puts on a small smile. "I have a box for for you."

The feminine voice is than heard again, but sounds a bit more excited. "Oh good. It must be the new stuff that I need for the next cartoon." The door than opens and it shows that the voice belongs to a toon mink.

Minerva stands five feet tall with white ink fur, blonde ink hair that curls at the ends and stops at the middle of her back. She also as black ink eyes with blue toon eye shadow, a small pink ink nose, a fluffy blonde ink tall, her ears on the top sides of her head and thin lips with red toon lipstick. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, four slim fingers on each hand, Big C-cup breasts, slim waistline, curvy hips, curvy butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a tight green toon shirt that shows off her mid drift, along with some of her cleavage, a black leather toon jacket kept open, green toon skirt that stops just passed the top of her thighs and green calf high toon boots.

Bille blushed as he looks at Minerva for a few seconds. He quickly snaps out of it and hands the red box to her. "Here you go Ms. Mink. Also, I'm one of the new toon assistants. So is there anything else you need my help with?"

Minerva takes the box with a smile as she looks down at it. "Thank you." She than looks up at Bille and smirks lightly at seeing him blush. (Human or toon, they can't resist my beauty. To bad he's so skinny, but he is kind of handsome.) "Actually, I could use your opinion. So come on in." She turns around and looks over her right shoulder. "Oh, I'm sorry. Can you please tell me your name."

Bille steps into the trailer and closes the door behind him. "Bille Blue, So what do you want my opinion on?"

Minerva walks up to the bed and rest the box on it. "Open the box and see." She than walks into what looks like an empty closet with a chair by the entrance to the right.

Bille raises his right eyebrow, but does what Minerva said to do and walks up to the box. He opens it and looks inside. He sees that the box is filled with different toon clothes. A "woosh" makes him look over to where Minerva is and sees that she had just closed a curtain. A "click" is than heard as she had turned a light on. He than sees a shadow silhouette of her through the curtain. His eyes widen and his blush grows as he sees her start to slowly take off her clothes.

Minerva starts with her jacket as she pulls it off of her. She holds it in her right hand and than sticks her arm out of behind the curtain to put the toon jacket on the chair. She than steps out of her toon boots. She continues by pulling her toon pants down her shapely legs and than puts them on the chair. She finishes by pulling her toon shirt over her head, this makes her big breasts bounce and than she puts the toon shirt on top of the clothes on the chair. She than open her palm out to Bille. Can you pass me the first one please?"

Bille gulps with a blush and than reaches into the box with both hands. He pulls out a black strapless toon dress that stops at mid thighs. (We may have to work with that asshole...) He than as a small smile on his face. (But at least it's going to be worth it.)

 **Meanwhile with Tesa standing in front of a white medical tent.**

Tesa looks up at the medical tent with a red cross above the entrance in confusion. (Well, this is where that nice toon mime pointed to. But what would Hello be doing here?) Her confused look than changes into a concerned one. (I know she is a toon, but I hope she's ok.) She than walks into the tent and looks around.

To the left of the entrance, up against the tent's left wall are five white beds. To the right are two more beds and five blue chairs next to each other. a wooden desk resting by the back is next to a opening, leading to the back of the tent.

Tesa's confused look returns to her face as she sees nobody around. "Hello! are you Ms. Nurse? I have a box for you and I'm supposed to help." She than hears Hello's voice coming from the back. "Oh. You must be one of the new toon assistants the studio wanted to hire. I'll be right with you."

After a few seconds, Hello comes out from the back and when she sees Tesa she gives her a smile. "Good morning, as you know I'm Hello Nurse. What's your name?"

Hello stands five feet, five inches tall with peach ink skin, blonde ink hair that curls at the ends, it sits high above her forehead as well as stops at the middle of her back, blue ink eyes with purple toon eye shadow and full lips with red toon lipstick. She as a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, D-cup breast, slim waistline, curvy hips, curvy butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a white toon nurse's uniform, white nurse's cap with a red cross on it and white two inch toon heels.

Tesa blushes as she shyly looks at Hello. "G... good morning. I'm Tesa Royal a... and it nice to m... meet you."

Hello walks up to her and takes it with a smile. "Hey you don't have to be nervous. I'm not going to bite. he he." She than starts to walk up to the desk.

Tesa's eyes widen and her blush grows as she watches the sway to Hello's hips. She quickly looks away and walks up to catch up with her. "I'm sorry, it's just that you're so pretty... I mean that I didn't know that you were a nurse." She than looks up at in embarrassment. "Oh of course, Hello Nurse." she than looks away from her again. "I'm sorry. I know that I'm not to smart."

Hello rest the box down on the desk, turns to Tesa, raises her right hand to Tesa's chin and makes her look back at her. "Hey it's ok. I have a odd name. blame who drew me." She than turns back to the box and opens it. Inside was a lot of different toon and regular medical items. She than looks back at tesa with a smile. "So, would you give me a hand packing all of this in the back please?"

Tesa gives Hello a smile back and than picks up the box. "Sure." Her blush darkens as Hello puts her right hand on the middle of her back. The two of them than walk into the back of the tent.

 **Outside of a studio called, Dark Entertainment Films. Stood Daivd, Rain and Sol. Eight forty one in the morning.**

The three teens stand on the sidewalk as they look inside of the studio. David than looks over at the others with a smile. "Well come on you two. Let's go get those jobs." The three than walk inside of the studio lot.

 **To be continued.**

 **And done. I'm so sorry that this took so long, but my phone is acting up. Oh well. The next thing I'll be doing is the fourth chapter of 39 Clues: Pink Lemons and the final part of my A teen in Toontown: 39 Clues version. So than I can finally get to doing chapter 6 of Naruto: Pokegirls Storm.**

 **Well that's it for now, until next time. Bye!**


	8. Job hunting part 4

**Trying to find jobs, but maybe finding more? Part 4.**

 **Hey** **everybody! And hello to the 3 favorites and the 2 followers. Thank you for liking my story. I hope all of you like this chapter. Now to the review shot out.**

 **traitmaster5000: Thank you for giving my story a shot. But what do you mean? You don't like Roger Rabbit himself, or the movie?**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own Who Framed Roger Rabbit, and all other cartoon characters that belong to their rightful owners.**

 **Warnings: Adult Language, Implied yaoi** **, Implied yuri.**

"Talking."

(Thinking.)

"sounds"

"Loud Sounds"

"VERY LOUD SOUNDS"

 _"Singing."_

 **Locations and Time of** **day**

 **Inside of** **Dark Entertainment Films** **studio lot.** **Eight forty one in the morning.**

Sol and Rain walk out of the back entrance of a sound stage and look around. They see that all the toons around are human toons that look a lot like normal people.

Sol smirks as he sees a few shirtless male toons only in toon shorts next to a large rubber toon pool. "Well even though the pay sucks, the view makes up for it." He than looks to his right at Rain. "Don't you think so Rain?"

Rain was looking at all the half naked male toons, but quickly looks at Sol when she hears his voice. "What did you say Sol?"

Sol's smirk changes into a smile. "My point exactly. But we have to go help out the costars of this cartoon." He than starts to walk towards the white trailers. "Come on. We don't want to get fired for just standing around and drooling."

Rain pouts with a blush as she walks after Sol. "I was not drooling." She than takes one more look at the male toons as she continues after Sol.

The two soon come to a trailer with the name "Huey Freeman" printed in black on the door. They than look at another trailer that's a few feet away with the name "Riley Freeman" on it.

Sol looks at Rain with a smile and points to Riley's trailer with his right index finger. "I take him. You help out Huey." He gets a nod from her and than he walks over to the other trailer.

Rain walks up to the trailer's door and knocks. "knock, knock, knock" "Hello! Mr. Freeman!" She than hears his answer through the door.

"Yes! Who is it!?"

Rain smiles hearing the young male voice. "My name is Rain Cooman. I'm one of the new toon assistants. The director told me to ask you if you needed anything." The door than opens and she looks down at the short male toon standing in front of her.

Huey stands four feet, ten inches tall with brown ink skin, brown ink hair in a large wild afro, brown ink eyes and thin lips. He has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, fit waistline, narrow hips, slim butt, slim legs and small feet. He is wearing a grey toon T-shirt, a brown toon jacket over it, blue toon jeans and brown toon boots.

Huey looks up at Rain and than raises his left hand to her. "Good morning. It's nice to meet you Ms. Cooman."

Rain blushes lightly with a smile as she shakes Huey's hand with her own left hand. "Well aren't you just a little cutie. Good morning to you to Mr. Freeman.." She let's go of his hand, but continues to give him a smile. "So is there anything you need my help with?"

Huey frowns lightly when Rain called him cutie, but he steps aside to let her in. "Just because I'm short doesn't mean I'm a kid. It took me and my brother awhile to get a job like this in the first place after we were drawn." He than points to his left with his left thumb. "I could use your help though with some of these props."

Rain walks inside of the trailer and looks down at Huey with her right eyebrow raised. "Just how old are you than? If you don't mind me asking?"

Huey gives Rain a nod and hands her a box full of toon items. "Nineteen." He than picks up another box filled with more toon items and than leads the way back to the sound stage. "Thanks for the help. I definitely appreciate the extra hands."

Rain, even though is behind Huey, gives him a smile. "Of course. It is my job right? And besides, even though I don't know the other toons. Something just tells me that I'm going to like working with you."

Huey looks over his left shoulder at Rain and blushes seeing her smile. "Yeah, you just might be right about that."

 **With Sol a few seconds ago.**

Sol with a smirk on his face walks up to Riley's trailer. (If those toons by the pool are anything to go by.) The smirk on his full lips grows. (I bet the one in here is going to be hot as hell.) He than knocks on the door with his right hand. "knock, knock, knock"

"Yeah! I'm coming!"

Sol's smirk becomes a confused look when he heard the young sounding voice. (Well, that definitely didn't sound like what I was expecting. Maybe...)

The trailer's door opens and Riley now standing on the other side, cuts off Sol's train of thought. "Hey! I still got seven more minutes before y'all want me on set! So...Hey, who the hell are you? And why your lips so thick? Wait a minute. Yo... you wearing lipstick?"

Riley stands four feet, eight inches tall with brown ink skin, brown ink hair in braids that stop at the bottom of his neck, brown ink eyes and thin lips. He has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, slim waistline, slim hips, slim butt, slim legs and small feet. He is wearing a white toon muscle shirt, black toon pants and brown toon boots.

Sol pouts as he looks down at Riley. "Oh well. Your not as hot as the other toon guys, but at least your really cute." He than smiles and raises his right hand to him. "I'm Sol Rinno. One of the new toon assistants. Nice..."

Riley cuts Sol off as he looks up at him with a glare. "Now hold up. Who you calling cute. I'm nineteen man. Toon can get no respect?" He than crosses his arms over his chest.

Sol smirks as he puts his hands on his curvy hips. "Right, nineteen. The next thing you're going to tell me is that it's going to start raining money."

Riley rolls his eyes and sucks his teeth. "tch. Stop playing like you don't know toons don't age." He gets Sol just rasing his right eyebrow as an answer. "For real? Look, toons can only look different if the one who drew us draws us different..." He stops as he looks at Sol's full lips and lightly gulps. He than quickly looks back up into his eyes. "You get it?"

Sol stops smirking and looks down at Riley in surprise. "You mean you can't look older or younger unless the person who drew you in the first place draws you like that." He than looks down with his right hand balled up just under his lips. (Actually, now that I think about it. It does make some kind of sense.)

Riley is looking Sol up and down with a small blush on his cheeks. He eyes stopping every now and again on his hips and silver lipstick painted lips. He shakes his head to snap out of it. "Like I said." He than smirks. "Tell you what. You have lunch with me and I'll tell you all you need about toons." He than stands to the side and points with his left thumb to a box full of toon items. "Enough talking though. Grab that box and follow me."

Sol than looks at Riley apologetically as he walks pass him. "Oh right. They are probably waiting for you and your brother on set. You two are the costars after all."

Riley closes his eyes and laughs as he holds his sides with his arms crossed. "Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! That's a good one, costars. Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" He than looks at Sol with a smirk. "Look I know that you know nothing about toons, but come on. First, he not my brother like you humans have. We just drawn to be. No blood if you don't have real blood in ya. And what you think this place is? Disney? WB? Hell. Maroon Cartoons? The day a black toon costars in a cartoon made in this studio. Is the day I willingly jump in some dip. And that shit not happening." He than frowns. "We're just some background characters."

Sol walks up to the box on a table and lightly frowns. (So that's how black toons are treated at this studio huh. And with how a few of the people were glaring at me in the sound stage. Yeah, I'm probably going to get the same. But on a different note, why would he make jumping into dip sound like it's the worse thing in the world? Guess he really hates dip.) He picks up the box and looks over his left shoulder at Riley. Seeing that he is picking up another box himself. (He has been having a little bit of fun at my account about not knowing stuff about toons.) He than smirks. (But I do know when someone has been checking me out. Time to have a little fun of my own.) He picks up one of the items out of the box with his right hand and drops it on the floor. "Oops. My bad."

Riley looks over at Sol when he heard his voice. "Don't tell me your clumsy to. Good thing you can't break toon..." He stops when he sees Sol bent over at the waist with his curvy butt facing towards him. He has to fight to stop his eyes from popping out of his head, steam coming out of his ears and his jaw from hitting the ground with his tongue rolling out of his mouth. (Holy! It's bad enough with these damn lips he's got! Why the hell does his ass got to be so nice and big to!) He Blushes and quickly turns around. "C... come on! We need to be on set!" He than walks out of his trailer.

Sol is just a few steps behind Riley with the smirk still on his face. (And once again I was right. he he he. I know I shouldn't tease him like that, but I'm really looking forward to having more fun with him at lunch.)

 **At another sound stage. Eight forty one in the morning.**

David blinks as he looks around in slight confusion at all the different kinds of toons around.

He sees a tall, muscular male toon with peach ink skin, short black ink hair, wearing a dark blue toon superhero costume with a yellow toon cape, a white H on his chest and light blue toon gloves, belt, and boots.

A slim male toon with tan peach ink skin, blonde ink spikey hair, pointy ears, wearing a dark blue toon vest that shows off a lot of his chest, it also shows his mid drift, blue toon arm protectors, dark blue toon belt with a blue toon loincloth and dark blue toon knee high boots.

And finally a short male toon pig standing on two feet with pink ink skin, black ink unibrow, wearing a red toon shirt, brown toon pants and black toon shoes. This was just a few of the toon that he sees around.

David's right eyebrow raises as he walks around looking for someone to help. (I wonder what kind of cartoon they are filming here? Oh well, what's important is that all of us has a job while we're here. Until we can find this Daina person that is.)

"Why hello handsome. Are you the new toon assistant?"

David turns around after hearing a female voice behind him. He looks down and than lightly blushes when he sees the toon woman standing in front of him.

She stands four feet, eleven inches tall with White ink skin, short black ink hair that frames her face, big black ink eyes with gray toon eyeshadow, freckles on her cheeks and full lips with black toon lipstick. She has a curvy body shape with big arms, small hands, four thick fingers on each hand, big C-cup breasts, fit waistline, full rounded hips, full rounded butt, thick shapely legs and small feet with four toes each. She is wearing a sleeveless black toon dress that stops at half way down her thighs, it also has a white collar showing a lot of her cleavage and black two inch toon heels.

David gives her a smile and sticks out his right hand, which she shakes with her own right hand. "Yes I am. The name is David Tell. It's nice to meet you."

The black and white toon gives David a smile with her hands clasped. "Toot Braunstein, and the pleasure is all mine." She than gets up on her tip toes, grabs him by the shirt with both hands, pulls him down a little and smirks as she looks into his eyes. "Or should I say the pleasure is all ours." She than pulls him into a passionate kiss while she closes her eyes.

David's eyes widen while he blushes darkly and he grabs the back of Toot's shoulders. He tries to pull her off, but her mouth stretches so her lips stay connected to his. After a few seconds, she finally let's go with a wet "pop" and her lips spring back to normal. "So... umm. Is there anything you need help with?" He gulps as she opens her eyes, showing that they have turned into black beating hearts."

Toot smirks as she gets down off of her tip toes and her eyes turn back to normal. "Oh yes there is something you can definitely help me with." Her smirk than changes into a smile. "But I'm wanted on set right now. So you can help me out later." She turns around and looks over her left shoulder at David. "Bye David." She than walks towards the sound stage with a sway to her hips. (God! Toot! You're coming on to strong again. You're going to scare another one away. But I just can't help it! Handsome humans like him just really get my engine going damn it. I just hope I have a chance with this one.)

David can't help but watch the sway of Toot's full hips as she walks away. (I guess this job comes with some perks.) He than smiles as he turns around. (Well that's something to look forward to later. Might as well have some fun while I'm here, right?)

"thud"

"thud"

"thud"

"huh. God damnit."

David looks to the left at hearing another female voice. He blushes again seeing another beautiful toon woman.

The toon woman stands five feet, five inches tall with peach ink skin, long dark brown ink hair that goes down to her hips, it curls inward at the ends, a bang hovers over her forehead with the end curved in the center of It, blueish green ink eyes and full lips with red toon lipstick. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, mid C-up breasts, slim waistline, curvy hips, curvy butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a thin strapped purple toon dress that the part of the skirt is a lighter shade than the top, it stops halfway down her calfs, a purple toon chocker, a small pink toon crown on top of her head and purple two inch toon heels.

She was down on her knees picking up different toon items that fell out of three boxes out of the four she was carrying.

A short man with peach skin, black hair, brown eyes, wearing a green shirt, brown pants and shoes. He is standing next to the toon woman with a glare on his face. "Watch where you are going you stupid, knockoff doodle." He than turns and walks towards the sound stage.

The toon woman looks at the man with her own glare. (But you were the one who bumped into me.) She than goes back to picking up the toon items.

David was glaring at the man as well. (What an asshole.) He walks up to the toon woman, gets down on his knees and helps her pick up the toon items. "Here. Let me give you a hand."

The toon woman looks at David in surprise before giving him a small smile. "Oh that's ok. You don't have to."

David looks at her with a smile as he puts another toon item in a box. "Actually, as the new toon assistant, I'm pretty sure it's my job to help you."

The toon woman's smile than widens a bit. "Oh pardon me." She than sticks out her right hand to David. "I'm princess Clara."

David shakes her hand with his own right one. "David Tell. It's nice to meet you your highness."

Clara's smile drops a bit. "You don't have to be so formal. It's not like I'm a... a... " She than looks away from David. "I'm not a Disney princess you know. I might look like one. But I'm not."

David looks at Clara confusingly with his right eyebrow raised. "What does not being a Disney princess have to do with anything? I mean... you're still a princess in the end right?"

Clara looks back at David in complete shock. "You don't think I'm just..." She than looks at him sadly. "Just some cheap knockoff?"

David frowns as he shakes his head. "No, why would I?" He than points in the direction the short man went with his right thumb. "I'm not like that jackass." He than gives Clara a smile. "I still think you're a princess. Disney or no Disney." (Hell, I don't even know what's the difference is to begin with.)

Clara's eyes widen as she looks into David's ones. "Really?"

David gives her a nod and puts his right hand on top of her left one. "Of course."

Clara gives him a big smile and was about to say something when they hear a familiar female voice.

"Hey Clara!"

They both turn their heads and see Toot standing a few feet away from them with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face. "I see you met the new toon assistant." She than looks over at David and waves with her right hand. "Hi David."

David waves back with his right hand and blushes. "Hey again Toot. It's been what, five minutes since we've met? ha ha ha."

Toot puts her hand back on her hip as her smirk grows slightly. "Oh you know you missed me." Her smirk than becomes a smile as she looks at Clara. "Come on Clara. they want us on set."

Clara turns back to the last few toon items and quickly starts to put them in the boxes. "I'll be right there! Just tell them..."

David puts his right hand on Clara's left shoulder, making her stop and look at him in confusion. "I got this. You go ahead and get on set."

Clara's eyes widen again and she shakes her head. "Oh, no. You don't have to do that. I'll..."

David cuts Clara off by giving her shoulder a light squeeze. "Clara, go ahead. This is my job remember? Just tell me where I have to put all of this." He than gives her a wink with his right eye. "Don't worry your highness."

Clara gives David a big smile before leaning in and kissing him on the left cheek. It lasts for a few seconds before she pulls back and stands up. "Thank you so much David. You can just put them in my trailer please. My name is on the door, bye." She than quickly walks up to Toot.

David blushes from Clara's kiss and watch her walk up to Toot. He sees Toot quietly talk to Clara with a smile and than Clara blushes and nods. Both toon women than look at him, Toot with a grin and Clara with a shy smile and blush. They both give him a wave, turn and walk towards the sound stage with a sway to their hips. Toot having more of a sway to her's then Clara's. He watches them go until they disappear into the sound stage. He than turns back to the boxes and packs away the remaining toon items with a smile. (I guess this job comes with double the perks. But how does that saying goes? Things happen in threes. Yeah right. If I meet another beautiful toon woman that wants to talk to me. Than I'm the king of Bermuda.)

"Hey baby. I think you're missing one."

David turns to the left after hearing a new female voice. He first sees long toon legs wearing heeled toon boots. He than looks up into the face of another beautiful toon woman.

The toon woman stands five feet, five inches tall with brown ink skin, dark brown ink hair tied in a ponytail that stops at mid back, black ink eyes that don't have whites to them and full lips with pink toon lipstick. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, Big C-cup breasts, slim waistline, curvy hips, curvy butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a orange toon cap with fox ears on top, a sleeveless orange toon shirt that shows a lot of her cleavage, it also shows off her midriff, orange tight toon pants that stop at the middle of her thighs, a toon fox tall attached to it just above her butt and orange toon two inch heeled boots that go up to just under her knees.

She looks down at David with a smile as she hands him a toon hairbrush held in her right hand. "I heard some of the things you said to Clara." She than looks at him with half lided eyes. "And I've always liked guys that know how to treat a toon."

David blushes as he takes the toon hairbrush. (Well, I better talk to my subjects when I get home.) He puts it in a box and than looks back up at the toon woman with a smile. "Thanks miss. I'm David Tell and I'm..."

The toon woman cuts David off as she gets down on her knees. "The new toon assistant, I know." She closes two of the boxes and picks them up as she stands back up. "The names Foxxy Shaquafa Love." She turns around and looks over her right shoulder at him. "But you can just call me Foxxy, baby. Follow me, I'll take you to Clara's trailer." She than starts to walk towards the trailers.

David picks up the other two boxes and quickly catches up to Foxxy. "Hey Foxxy. Can I ask you a question?"

Foxxy looks at David to her right with a smirk. "Sure. But if you are going to ask if I want to have lunch with you today. Than the answer is yes, I'd love to."

David smiles with a light blush on his cheeks. "I'd love that to. But I'm pretty sure that I have a Lunch date with Toot. Probably with Clara as well, so I think it would be great if you could join us." His smile than becomes a frown. "But unfortunately that's not what I was going to ask. I want to know what the hell is that guy who called Clara a knockoff doodle, problem is."

Foxxy's smile than becomes a frown as she looks away. "I didn't hear that part." She than looks back at David with a sad smile. "But you know how some people are. You have been called you know what because of the color of your skin right?" She than frowns and looks away again. "Being a "dark inked doodle" myself, I know how it feels."

David looks at Foxxy in shock. "Wait, you mean a toon being called a doodle is like someone calling me a..."

Foxxy looks back at David with a small smile and cuts him off. "Yes it is." She than gives him a bigger smile. "But let's talk about better things ok."

David nods his head and they continue to talk as they head towards the trailers.

 **Rich Animation Studios. Eight fifty one in the morning.**

Nianna has a worried look on her face as she walks out the back of a sound stage with a script in her right hand. (I hope Nick is ok. And is staying out of trouble.) She stops and let's out a sigh. "uhh." (Who I'm I kidding. He was probably pissed when they told him that he was getting paid eight dollars an hour.)

"Excuse me madame. My I have just a moment of your time?"

Nianna, startled by the male voice looks around but doesn't see anybody. "What...?"

"Down here, fair madame."

Nianna looks down and sees a toon frog standing up on his legs and looking at her with a smile. (huh. I almost forgot we in a world with cartoon characters walking around.)

The toon frog has green lnk skin with dark green spots on his back, light green from his bottom lip down past his stomach and black ink eyes with the whites of his eyes are yellow instead.

The toon frog jumps up and Nianna catches him in her left palm. He than gives her a bow and than looks into her eyes. "A pleasure to meet you madame. I'm Jean-Bob and I need your help."

Nianna blinks in confusion as she looks down at Jean-Bob. "umm. Ok. What do you need me to do?" (I should be getting this script to Odette. But it is my job to help out all the toons here.)

Jean-Bob than gives her a big smile. "Marvelous. All I need is for you to kiss me and turn me back into my princely self so..."

Nianna's eyes open wide in shock before she lightly glares down at Jean-Bob. "Whoa whoa whoa. Now you just wait one second there bubby. No body said I had to kiss a frog for this job."

Jean-Bob puts his hands up and shakes his head. "No no no no no no no. I promise you madame. I am not a frog, I am a prince stuck in this little green body." He than clasps his hands and looks into her eyes with puppy dog eyes. "Please, just one kiss and I can change back to normal. Please madame."

Nianna bites her bottom lip as she looks into Jean-Bob eyes. (I can't believe I'm going to do this.) She let's out a sigh while closing her eyes. "uhh." She than opens her eyes. "Ok, I do it. But just one ok?"

Jean-Bob gives Nianna a big smile. "Oh thank you madame. Don't worry, one is all I need." His smile than becomes a smirk. "But after a change back to my handsome self. I know you are going to want more." He than closes his eyes and puckers his lips.

Nianna rolls her eyes and has a small smirk on her face. (Oh I don't think I will Jean-Bob. Seeing that I play on the same team as you do.) She than leans down and kisses Jean-Bob.

After the short kiss, Jean-Bob opens his eyes and they both wait for a few seconds. He looks down seeing that he is still a frog and let's out a sad sigh. "uhh. another failer." He than looks up at Nianna. "I see you don't have any royal blood in you either." He than jumps off of her hand and back down on the ground. "Well I must be going." He than gives her a bow. "Until we meet again madame." He than quickly hops away.

Nianna blinks as she watches Jean-Bob hop away. "Why do I feel like I've been tricked?" She shakes her head with a small smile on her face. (Well, it doesn't matter. It wasn't as bad has I thought it was going to be.) She than walks towards the trailers. (Now to give this script to Odette.) She than gets to them and looks around. (Which one... there it is!) She smiles as she sees a door with Odette's name printed on it in black. She walks up to it and knocks.

"knock"

"knock"

"knock"

"Yes, who is it?"

Nianna smiles at hearing the female voice through the door. "Good morning Ms. Odette. I'm Nianna Little and I'm the new toon assistant. I've got your script for you."

"Oh good. The door is open, please come in."

Nianna opens the door with her left hand and walks inside of the trailer. She closes the door behind herself and turns to the right so she can see Odette. "Here you go Ms. Odette. Sorry I took so..." She cuts herself off as she sees her and lightly blushes.

Odette stands five feet, six inches tall with peach ink skin, blonde ink wavy hair the stops at mid back, a bang covering her forehead parts above her right eye, light purple ink eyes and full lips with red toon lipstick. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, Big B-cup breasts, slim waistline, slim hips, curvy butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a white toon robe that stops at mid thigh and is tied closed with a gray toon sash.

Odette is sitting in a chair facing Nianna with her left leg crossed over her right. She looks at her confusingly when she stopped herself in mid sentence. "Are you ok Nianna?"

Nianna blushes in embarrassment and looks at Odette with a small smile. "Oh I'm ok. Please forgive me for steering." She walks up to her and hands her the script. "Here you go Ms. Odette."

Odette looks up at Nianna with a smile as she takes the script. "Thank you Nianna. And you don't have to call me Ms. Odette." She than stands up while keeping her eyes locked with her's. "Just call me Odette, ok?"

Nianna gulps as her blush darkens. "S... sure thing Odette." She can't help but look at Odette's full smiling lips for a second. (I wish she was the one that wanted to kiss instead of Jean-Bob.)

Odette's smile widens, she lightly grabs Nianna's left hand with her right hand and pulls her towards a bed. "You know, there's something I'd like you to help me with."

Nianna bites her bottom lip as she is pulled towards the bed. "O... oh really?" The two of them sit next to each other on the bed. She looks down at Odette's long shapely legs before looking back up into her eyes. "But don't I have to go and help out the other toons?"

Odette gives her a smile and than looks down at the script while opening it. "Don't worry, it's all right. Besides, I could use your help rehearsing my lines."

Nianna nods her head and looks down at the script with a smile. "Ok." (Something tells me that I'm going to like this job. I hope Nick made a friend like I think I did with Odette.)

 **Dreamworks studios. Nine one in the morning.**

Vince pulls a big cooler full of ice, water bottles and glass coke bottles towards a group of tall human male toons. He sees them playing a game that looks similar to basketball.

They are playing inside a large square space with tall toon stone walls surrounding it with one opening. It also has two sideways stone hoops, one on the left wall with the other on the right.

Vince stops inside of the space and looks around. He sees that all of the male human looking toons have brown ink skin, black ink hair, muscular body shapes and wearing big red toon loincloths with golden designs on them. A red toon ball that's the size of a soccer ball, bounces off of the left wall and heads right for him. He catches it just before it hits him on the chest and he looks at all of them with a smile. "Hey. What's up guys? I'm the new toon assistant, Vince Price. I brought some drinks."

After sometime with handing out some of the drinks and talking with the toons, they all left, leaving Vince in the odd game court. He walks up to the sideways hoop on the right wall with the toon ball in his hands. (Ok. They said the way you play this game is to get this ball through the hoop without using your hands.) He than looks up at the hoop and blinks in shock at how high it is. (How the hell is someone suppose to do that!?) He than looks at the hoop in determination. (Well you don't know if you don't try.) He throws the ball up and hits it with the right side of his head.

It bounces off of the front wall and heads straight for the hoop. "tump" It bounces off of the hoop with another "tump" and slams right into the center of Vince's head. "tump" "Ouch!" The ball than zooms back towards the wall, bounces off the wall with another "tump" and slams into his stomach. "tump" "uoo." He bends over with his hands on his stomach as the ball zooms once again towards the wall. It bounces off the wall one more time with a "tump" and zooms past his right side just barely missing him.

Vince looks down at the ground in slight pain. "Maybe... that was not a good idea."

"You're not going to give up after one try are you?"

Vince looks over his right shoulder towards the entrance where he heard the female voice coming from. He blushes when he sees the owner of the voice. (Holy...)

The toon woman stands five feet, four inches tall with brown ink skin, long black ink hair that stops at the top of her thighs, she also has bangs with out tips, covering her forehead, light brown ink eyes and very full lips with dark pink toon lipstick. She as a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, big C-cup breasts, slim waistline, full rounded hips, full rounded butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a white toon tube top with a pink stripe near the top, It also shows off her midriff, a white skirt that stops at her knees and doesn't cover her legs, turquoise toon earrings and turquoise bracelets.

The toon woman is leaning on the wall next to the entrance with the ball in her right hand. She looks at Vince with a smile as she gets off of the wall. "Even though you missed, that was a good shot." She than walks a bit closer to him, making him stand up straight and turns to her. "But you need to work on your aim a little bit." She than gives him a smirk. "And..." She than throws the ball up into the air.

The ball goes straight up and than down towards the ground. When it gets close enough, the toon woman than thrust her hips to the right and hits it. "tump" It than flies towards the wall and bounces off of it. "tump" It than goes towards the hoop and goes right through it. It than bounces off of the opposite wall with another "tump" and than hits the ground. It finally rolls across the ground and comes to a stop at Vince's feet.

The toon woman than puts her hands on her very curvy hips. "You got to use your hips more."

Vince who was keeping his eyes on the toon ball as soon as the toon woman threw it up into the air. His mouth is still dropped open from when the ball went through the hoop and now is right by his feet. He than looks back at her and blushes seeing her smirk. "Holy shit."

The toon woman than walks up to Vince and sticks out her right hand to him. "So your the new toon assistant right? I'm Chel."

Vince gives her an embarrassed smile and shakes her hand with his right one. "Yeah I am. My name is Vince Price. It's nice meeting you Chel."

Chel nods her head towards the hoop with a smile. "I can give you some tips if you want?" She than bends down and picks up the ball.

Vince looks over at the entrance and than back at Chel with his right eyebrow raised. "Are you sure that's ok Chel?" He than gives her a smile. "I am supposed to be working you know."

Chel smirks with the ball in her left hand, her right hand on her hips and is looking into Vince's eyes. "Don't worry, it will only be a few minutes."

 **Ten minutes later.**

Vince and Chel are now sitting on the ground with their backs against the wall with the right side hoop. They are next to each other with the red toon ball next to Vince on his right.

Chel looks over at Vince with a smile. "Not to bad Vince. A few more days and you'll definitely have this game down. You just have to use your hips a bit more."

Vince looks at Chel with a smirk. "Says the woman with the perfect hips for this game."

Chel than gives Vince a smirk of her own. "The perfect hips, huh?" She than gets up, brushes off the back of her skirt with both hands and walks towards the entrance with a sway to her hips. She stops close to the entrance, clasps her hands behind her back, looks over her left shoulder at him and nods her head towards the entrance. "Come on. I help you out."

Vince, who was watching the sway of Chel's hips with a blush and a gulp. Looks up into her eyes with an embarrassed smile. "T... thanks Chel. I would really appreciate your help." He than gets up, quickly walks up to her, grabs the cooler and the two walk off to help out the other toons.

 **To be continued.**

 **And another chapter done. Just two more chapters to go and than we get into the start of the movie. Though as a warning for the next chapter. (or something to look forward to) There is going to be a lemon. Sorry, it's not going to be with Jessica and my OFC. (theirs come later) But the next update is the next chapter of my 39 Clues: Pink Lemons and it should be the last update of the year. But just in case something happens I'm going to say this now.**

 **Merry Christmas everybody!**

 **And a Happy New Year!**

 **Well, until next time. Bye!**


End file.
